


The Most Unforgettable Two Weeks Ever

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Forever | J2 AU [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Handcuffs, Humor, Ice, Impala Sex, J2, J2 AU, Jensen is a tease, Kinky, Kinky sex, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Jensen, Rimming, Rough Sex, Schmoop, Secret Crush, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smoking, Smut, Teen!Jared, Teen!Jensen, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Whipped Cream, Young Jared Padalecki, Young Jensen Ackles, brotherly bond, consensual voyeurism, friends secretly in love, once they finally do it, padackles - Freeform, sex sex sex and more sex, they never want to stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 72,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are best friends, more like brothers really, and both secretly in love with each other. Jared is spending two weeks at Jensen's house, and in those two weeks he discovers Jensen really does feel the same way about him. Lots of sexy hot smut but also a plot.</p><p>   <em>**If you like my Wincest fics I swear you'll like this, even if you are apprehensive about it being a J2 fic, because really it was going to be a Wincest but I needed them to be best friends, like brothers, but not related and in love.</em></p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Even In My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen isn't exactly a morning person, so while he sleeps Jared lays there and stares at him. Everything is going fine until Jared has a dream about making out with Jensen and wakes up to realize that it wasn't all just a dream.

Jared wiped his sweaty palm on his shirt, he put his hand up to the door to knock but hesitated. He took a deep breath, wondering to himself why he was suddenly so nervous. He had probably spent more time at Jensen's house than at his own over the last seventeen years. They were best friends even before they were born, or so their mothers always said, since they had been friends in high school too, pregnant at the same time, and neighbors since Jared and Jensen were babies. They spent every waking moment together, went on family vacations together and were virtually inseparable. Jensen drove Jared to and from school, they had the same lunch, and all but two classes together-Jensen took autoshop while Jared took drama and art. They were at each other's house after school until it was time to go to sleep, sometimes crashing at each other's house on school nights but on every weekend and break they were together the entire time. Now that it was summer, they were going to be spending every second together. 

Jared and Jensen's families were going to the beach house they shared in Florida, and at first both Jared and Jensen had grumbled constantly about it, because the last thing they really wanted was to spend two weeks with their families. When Jared's mom finally gave in and told him that he was going to be spending that two weeks at Jensen's, Jared almost died from excitement. Two weeks of 24/7 Jensen was like a dream come true, even though they saw each other all the time, and there was the added bonus of no parents or siblings. He would love to spend all his time with Jensen and no one else. It wasn't just because Jensen liked all of the same things he did, listened to the same music and liked all of the same movies and video games, or even because he was more like a brother than Jared's own brother. It was because Jared was secretly in love with Jensen. 

Jared knocked at the door, a minute later Jensen's mom opened the door and smiled. "Why are you standing out there knocking? You know better Jared, you're always welcome here and I've told you a million times to just come in whenever you want."

"Sorry Mrs A...I just...I didn't know if anyone was up." Jared smiled brightly, he was a morning person all bubbly and wide awake, full of energy.

Mrs. Ackles laughed, "Well we all know who isn't awake. I wish Jensen would be so pleasant in the morning, but thankfully I don't have to wake up him for the next two weeks. You do.

Jared's smile faded. Jensen was definitely not a morning person. Mrs Ackles smiled at Jared, "Why don't you have some breakfast, Jensen will still be in bed and then you can go try to wake him up."

Jared was always hungry, but he was eager to get up and see Jensen. "I just ate...it's ok."

"Now Jared, I know you have room. You want some coffee? It's quite early, even for you."

Jared nodded and followed Jensen's mom into the kitchen. She already had a plate set out with pancakes, eggs and bacon. She saw Jared's eyes grow huge and he grinned up at her as he started inhaling the food. As Jared chewed on the last piece of bacon and drank down the rest of his coffee he noticed Jensen's mom making another plate.

"I can't eat any more." Jared said, running his hand over his full stomach, he loved eating breakfast at Jensen's house because his mom made awesome breakfasts, Jared's mom wasn't exactly a good cook, even though her son ate like a starving pack of wolves.

She smiled and handed the plate to Jared. "I know, sweetie but if you're going to wake Jensen up at this hour you'll need this. Now, are you sure you two will be alight alone?"

Jared nodded and smiled, they would be more than alight. He knew they were going to have a blast being able to do anything and everything they wanted. Jared was also considering telling Jensen how he felt because he had been getting the feeling that maybe Jensen felt the same way, but he knew that would never happen, he would never be able to tell Jensen how he really felt about him.

"Ok, tell Jensen I'll call tonight." She gave Jared a quick hug and went to go get Jensen's brother and sister moving.

Jensen's sister, MacKenzie, was standing in the doorway staring at Jared. Jared knew she had a unrelenting crush on him, and being Jensen's sister she was definitely good looking but no one came close to Jensen. McKenzie reached out in attempt to take bacon off of the plate in Jared's hand. Jared turned and held the plate high where she could not reach it.

"C'mon Jay, Jensen's not going to eat it this early, give me his bacon."

"No way, I need this so he's not all grumpy when he wakes up."

MacKenzie rolled her eyes,"Yeah, not gonna happen. He's an even bigger dick when he wakes up."

Jared shook his head and pushed past her, hoping she would give up and leave him alone. He knew she was going to follow him, but he figured if he could make it to Jensen's room he could lock the door.

"Aren't you guys leaving in a few minutes?"

MacKenzie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, and Jensen's a little bitch for telling mom I had to go. She even said I could stay if it was okay with Jensen but he had a bitchfit until mom said I had to go with them."

Jared knew Jensen would never agree to that, even if he did get along with his sister, they weren't very close and Jensen was just as excited to have the house to themselves as he was because his brother Josh was home for the summer from college and even though he had only been home a few days they had been fighting nonstop since he walked in the door.

"You wouldn't want to do what we have planned anyway."

MacKenzie stared at Jared for a minute then nodded. "I guess...you guys suck anyway. Hey, can I ask you something, without you getting mad?"

Jared sighed, she was like the sister he never wanted but had to deal with all the time anyway. "I love questions that start with that,  _NOT_." Jared knew she would follow him if he didn't answer her so he rolled his eyes and sighed. "....what?"

MacKenzie leaned in and whispered, "Are you in love with my brother?"

Jared almost dropped the plate, he felt his face burning as he quickly turned and headed toward the stairs. "W..What? NO! I ..." 

"I knew it! You two want each other so bad, that's why you guys didn't wanna come, isn't it? You two are totally acting like you're just friends but really you two have been hooking up for years."

Jared paused at the bottom of the stairs, he could not have Jensen's sister running around saying he loved him or that they were sneaking around. Not that Jensen would believe her over him, but if she said something he would begin to wonder why MacKenzie thought that. "No...No we just, uh...don't wanna have to deal with your ass all summer."

"Whatever. Go up to your boyfriend, you two better say out of my room...and don't you dare be messing around all over the house."

Jared ran up the stairs, wishing he and Jensen would be spending the next two weeks hooking up. He knew they would be fucking all over, doing crazy insane kinky things because he knew Jensen was very sexual, a self proclaimed sex god. Jared often tortured himself talking to Jensen about sex, they talked about it all the time, and knew all about each other's sexual encounters, Jensen just had no idea that his best friend pretended every single sexual experience and kiss Jared had ever had was him, or that he constantly fantasized about the two of them together.

Jared finally made it up the stairs, he walked to the end of the hall and carefully opened Jensen's door. Even though he heard them leaving downstairs he closed it back up, leaning against it and taking a slow deep breath. The room was completely dark, shades blocking what little sunlight there was at the early hour. Jared suddenly remembered most of the time Jensen slept in his boxers, even when they shared the bed. He felt the plate shake in his hand and heard Jensen shift around in the bed from the loud noise. Jared quickly set the plate on Jensen's dresser. He noticed several picture of the two of them at various ages, Jensen's walls were covered with them along with band posters. Jared was looking up at Jensen as he took a step forward, not paying attention and almost tripped over Jensen's guitar, he pushed it over with his shoe and took another deep breath.

"Jen," Jared walked towards the bed and froze when he was standing over Jensen. The blankets were halfway down his abdomen, and Jared could not stop himself from staring at his perfectly toned body

Jared didn't realize he had been staring for a full five minutes until Jensen stretched a little, the blanket dipped lower and he rolled onto his side. A soft moan escaped his slightly parted plump lips. Jensen was hot and sexy awake but sleeping he was just plain gorgeous. As soon as Jared tore his eyes from Jensen's face he realized the blanket had moved more, and not only could he see his right hip bone, he could see his entire leg, which meant...

Jared felt his dick grow hard, then throb when his eyes landed on the way the sheets were tented up from his obvious erection. So not only was he hard, but he was naked and Jared was going to pass out if he thought about it for another second, so he figured he should just get Jensen up before he stood there staring the entire day, but he looked back down at him and realized as much as he wanted to stare at Jensen's amazing body, if Jensen woke up and realized his family was gone and Jared had been there but not woken him up, he would know something was going on. Not only might he figure out Jared was infatuated with him, but he might also just get pissed, and Jensen was not someone to piss off, especially in the morning and Jared did not feel like getting punched.

"JEN!"

Jensen rolled onto his back, Jared nudged the bed with his knee and said his name again. Jensen mumbled something, opened an eye and looked up at Jared before groaning and putting his pillow over his head.

"Dude, get up."

"Fuck you."

Jared normally would have pulled the covers off of him but then he would probably get so distracted staring at Jensen's naked body he wouldn't even be able to move, so he snatched Jensen's pillow off of his face and jumped back quickly in case he tried taking it back. When Jensen just laid there not responding at all, Jared smacked him in the face several times with his pillow then threw it at him as hard as he could.

"Fuck Jare, no one should have energy like that this early in the morning. If you're not gonna leave me the fuck alone at least stop jumping around like a hyper dog."

Jensen reached over and grabbed a pack of cigarettes and lit one, rubbing his eyes and taking a long slow hit. He shifted over, pulled the covers next to him down and patted the bed.

"Go back to fucking sleep."

Jared would never be able to fall back asleep now, but he would lay there in bed next to Jensen, especially a naked Jensen. He climbed into Jensen's bed and looked over, the cigarette was hanging from his mouth and his eyes were closed, Jared nudged him so he wouldn't fall back asleep while he was smoking. Jensen blinked a few times then looked over at him with hooded sleepy eyes. 

Jared sucked in a breath, he looked so damn sexy half asleep, Jared could not wait until next year when they went off to college. They had been planning it since they were about ten years old, go to the University of Texas, get an apartment together and spend four years partying and having the time of their lives, maybe occasionally trying to go to school. Jared could hardly wait, it sucked that they still had their senior year of high school, which wouldn't be so bad if they were actually together. Then when they did go off to college they could get a one bedroom apartment, share a bed then after a long night of having sex he'd wake up next to a grumpy but dead sexy Jensen every morning.

Jared watched as Jensen flicked the ashes then put the cigarette back up to his mouth, the way his lips circled around it when he inhaled and how the smoke coming out of them as he exhaled always mesmerized Jared. He didn't smoke but it was a weird turn on that Jensen did, probably because he had this huge kink with Jensen's lips, which really wasn't as weird as it probably sounded because Jensen had incredible lips.

Jensen gave Jared an odd look. "You gonna sleep like that?"

Jared looked at him, confused, then looked down and realized he was wearing his shoes, a hoodie and jeans. He would never sleep like that, but if he took his jeans off Jensen would know he was hard and it wouldn't be too hard to figure out why. He needed a distraction. Jared jumped up and walked over to the dresser.

When Jared jumped up it jostled Jensen, he made an irritated noise and shot him a dirty look. "Ugh, Jare c'mon. It's too damn early for you to spaz out.  _Fuck."_

"Shut up, you little grouchy ass bitch. I almost forgot, your mom gave me some food to give you. Figured it would make you be in less of a bad mood."

Jensen took a hit off his cigarette and shook his head, pushing the plate away when Jared waved it around in front of him. Jared shrugged and shoved a few pieces of bacon into his mouth before looking down at Jensen and freezing midchew. His eyes were closed, the way he had shifted gave Jared an amazing view of his erection straining against the thin fabric of the sheet, and he was absently running his hand down his chest. He opened his eyes, saw Jared staring at him and stopped, then seemed to realize his morning wood was blatantly obvious and shifted, propping a leg up.

"Shit, not much would make me be in less of a bad mood this damn early."

 _Maybe I could put you in a better mood if you actually liked me like I like you...I'd blow you and you'd be loving me right about now_ , Jared thought to himself.

Jared held the plate in front of Jensen, "You sure?"

"Surprised there's any food left, figured you'd eat it all on the way up."

"Nah, I ate when I got up then when I came here your mom made me eat again." Jared set the plate back down then remembered he brought Jensen an energy drink, he walked over to his bag and pulled it out.

"What I could use right about now," Jensen started, taking a hit off of the cigarette and flicking the ashes before he continued. "Is a Red Bull."

Jared cleared his throat, Jensen opened his eyes, a grin spreading across his face. "Damn...you know me so well." Jensen opened it and quickly drink it down. "As awesome as you are, I still think you're a jackass for being so fucking peppy this early."

"Just go back to sleep. It's our first day of freedom, I wanna do all kinds of awesome shit and have fun. But we can't do that if you're in a shitty mood, I know you can't function this early so we'll sleep until you get up."

Jared waited until Jensen was finishing off the last of the Red Bull then pulled his sweatshirt over his head, kicked his shoes off then turned and slid his jeans down, sitting back then pulling the covers over himself. He looked over and realized Jensen had dozed off, cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Dude, put that thing out before you burn the house down."

Jared smacked Jensen's arm, he blinked hard, took a few quick hits then put the cigarette out in a half empty bottle of beer next to his bed. Jared would have thought he'd get pissed for smacking him but Jared had always noticed that he was the only one that Jensen was semi-decent towards in the morning, and Jared was also the only person Jensen never had been truly pissed at. They were so close they rarely if ever had fought, and since they were so alike and liked the same things, deciding what to do or watch was never an issue, but they did joke around all time and occasionally had little arguments but they were never more than calling each other names and messing around.

Jared glanced back at Jensen, he had rolled onto his left side, facing him, and was already passed out. Jared licked his lips, this was just too perfect. He could literally lay and stare at him for hours, and he had done it on numerous occasions. The one and only reason Jared was now a morning person was for this right here. He and Jensen had spent their entire lives staying at each other's house, they both had gotten double beds because their moms knew they pretty much were both going to sleep at one or the other's house. Jared never got up early until about five years earlier when he woke up a few hours before Jensen and could not fall back asleep. He had laid there staring at his best friend, it had been right around the time he realized he was in love with him. 

Jared moved to his side, facing Jensen, taking his time to look at every feature of his gorgeous face. He knew Jensen's face better than he knew his own. He had memorized it even before his little morning ritual of staring at him, which he knew probably made him a sort of voyeur or something but Jensen was just too beautiful not to look at. Jared's eyes started at his hair. Normally Jensen's hair was perfectly styled, even though he pretended he never styled it, with the sexiest little flip in the front. Right now Jensen's hair was so messed up it looked like he just had sex, and Jared loved it that way. He imagined running his hands through his short blonde hair and curling his fingers through it while they made out, or even better, while Jensen was fucking him.

Even though Jared could not see one of his favorite features, his eyes, which were indescribably beautiful and insanely green, Jensen had gorgeous eyelashes that would make any girl jealous. They were so dark and long, they curled up just right and when he slept they fluttered around every once in awhile. Jared's next favorite facial feature was Jensen's lips, Jared had never in his life seen more gorgeous lips on anyone, guy or girl. They were so full and plump, completely luscious and Jared hungered for them to be on his. He spent literally hours looking at them and imagining what they would feel like on his lips and touching every inch of his body, and he tried not to even imagine them stretched across his cock because he would surely cream his pants.

Jared thought Jensen had the perfect jawline, and over the summer he got lazy and didn't shave very often and Jared was losing his mind because he was somehow even sexier with a little stubble, and the scruffier it got the sexier it was. Jensen shifted, so Jared did his normal drill just in case, closing his eyes to the point he could still peek out of his eyelashes. When Jensen didn't open his eyes, Jared opened his back up. A soft moan escaped Jensen's lips and instantly made every drop of blood go straight to Jared's cock.

There were plenty of mornings where Jared had gotten to the point he could not take it anymore and had to sneak into the bathroom and jerk off, but he planned ahead and got up extra early so he could take a shower and jerk off before coming over since he was hoping that Jensen's mom would not want to deal with him in the morning and leave him sleep. It was getting to the point now that it really didn't make a difference and Jared knew he had to calm himself down, because when Jensen was woken up then went back to sleep he got restless. He was making soft noises every time he shifted, and now he had his arm under his pillow, which was really making Jared hornier than hell because one of the sexiest parts of Jensen were his arms, from his incredible forearms to his gorgeous biceps. The way he Jensen had his arm angled had the large muscle partially flexed, and staring at the bulge was making the bulge in Jared's boxers even bigger.

Jared had a few ways to calm down, his favorite was to focus on Jensen's freckles. They were so subtle you had to know they were there or be extremely close to see them. The first time Jared pointed them out, when he was just a kid, was the first time in his life he had ever been punched. They were about ten years old, and Jared was significantly taller than Jensen, and since Jensen was short his older brother, Josh, was always trying to toughen him up. He picked on him pretty hard until Jensen was about that age, and because Jensen got in trouble if when he punched Josh he begged his dad for a pair of boxing gloves so he had an excuse to hit him. Josh learned quick that Jensen was a natural fighter and stopped picking on him, he even began showing him how to hit and block punches. So that day, Jared and Jensen were playing outside and it was sunny. Jared remembered looking over at Jensen, the sun was shining brightly against his blonde hair and when he turned his head, Jared noticed his freckles, he thought they were beautiful, but when he told Jensen he liked them Jensen got up, got his boxing gloves and threw a pair at Jared. As soon as Jared pulled them on Jensen punched him hard, knocking him back so hard it took his breath away. Jared learned two things that day, he needed to learn how to block a punch, and never  _ever_  point out Jensen's freckles.

Jared knew where every freckle was, and it usually helped him calm down enough to avoid a wet spot on his pants but if his eyes shifted too far he got distracted and would stare at some other part of him. Today not even focusing on each individual freckle could distract Jared because Jensen was moving around so much, he had been lying on his back for awhile and Jared was fine until Jensen's hand moved onto his chest and it took everything in Jared not to start stroking his cock when Jensen's hand slowly ran across his chest and over his nipples several times, they became erect and the last time Jensen's hand passed over them he moaned. Jensen rolled onto his right side for a few minutes and somehow Jared had managed to forget he was naked until he had moved and the sheet dipped down low. 

Jared tried admiring Jensen's broad muscular shoulders and back when the sheet dipped down more and more until it was at the small of his back. His breathing quickened as he stared at the dimples on his lower back, trying to decide if they were sexier than the ones that pushed in on Jensen's face when he was smirking, pissed or eating. Just as Jared's eyes moved down further, Jensen shifted and it sent the sheet down far enough that if Jared leaned forward he would be a great view of his ass. He felt like a down right perv but he did it anyway and felt like he was going to explode. Even though he had seen his ass hundreds of times, every time he got a good look it almost drove Jared totally insane. He stared at the way his back curved in then his eyes would go to the perfect curve of his ass. Jensen had an amazing ass, Jared wanted to really touch it. He and Jensen had always wrestled around, even to this day, which was one of Jared's favorite things to do with Jensen because he got to touch him, to feel his arms and muscles around him and it was the closest he would get to anything he truly desired to do with him. Sometimes he was able to touch Jensen's ass but he wanted to really be able to feel it, not just a quick touch like he tried to sneak in when they wrestled around, he wanted to fully grab it, feel the firm muscles that looked so tight and perfect.  

When Jensen started shifting again, Jared closed his eyes because it would be kind of obvious what he was looking at if Jensen turned around and saw Jared's eyes, he was sure they were completely pupil blown too. When Jared opened his eyes back up he gasped, realizing it was pretty loud he held his breath until Jensen was laying still again. The cover was so damn close to being off of him, Jared could probably adjust the covers on his side and they would slide right down. But Jared was not a total pervert, it's not like he didn't want to but he knew that was crossing the line. It didn't mean he couldn't still look at how the sheet was stretched just right and he could see the outline of his raging hard on. Jared's cock was throbbing, he was laying so damn close and it was torture because Jared was dying to be with Jensen more than anything. His eyes moved up a little more, even the little trail of hair coming up to his naval was hot. 

Jensen's hand shifted, he muttered something in his sleep, he often did but Jared usually could not tell what he was saying. But Jared swore he heard Jensen mutter his name, he knew this time it wasn't just his imagination. Jensen's hand slid further, until it was under the sheet, right over his dick. Jared was trying not to hyperventilate, Jensen had just said his name in a near moan, and now he had his hand right over his rock hard cock. It was almost more than Jared could take, he didn't know why he tortured himself this way, why couldn't he just tell Jensen how he felt. He knew it was because he was too scared of losing Jensen. Jensen was literally his entire life and always had been, but he needed him and even if it wasn't how he truly wanted it to be it was far better to suffer in silence than it would be to admit to his best friend he was in love with him and freak him out, or worse have Jensen hate him. No way he could take that chance, he convinced himself that even though he caught Jensen looking at him lustfully, even though he constantly flirted with him like he did no other guy, and even after a few really drunk conversations where they both vaguely remembered admitting things and had even once kissed, he was still convinced he just wanted it so bad that he was imagining there being something there. Jensen may love him, but he wasn't in love with him like Jared was, or so he thought.

Jared somehow dozed off, he never had fallen asleep once he was up, but he had been hypnotized while staring at Jensen, listening to his even breaths and occasional sexy noises. He was having an amazing dream about Jensen, they were making out on his bed. Dream!Jared had an arm around his waist, squeezing that perfectly toned gorgeous ass. Dream!Jared could almost feel the muscle in his hand, no give, rock hard like his cock was. He moved his leg and felt that Dream!Jensen was just as hard, his erection pressed tight against his thigh. He felt it twitch hard as Dream!Jared's hand massaged into his ass. He heard Dream!Jensen whisper his name in a sexy but sleepy moan. Dream!Jared realized that Dream!Jensen shouldn't be sleepy but didn't care. He leaned in to kiss those incredible lips, but was met with another perfectly sculpted firm muscle. Confused, Dream!Jared tried the kiss again, while kneading his fingers into Dream!Jensen's ass. He heard Dream!Jensen say his name louder, and felt him grip his shoulder tight and shake him. Wait, you aren't supposed to be able to feel things in dreams...

Suddenly Jared's eyes flew open, his lips were on Jensen's chest, right above his left nipple and his hand.... _holy fucking shit_. Jared's hand automatically twitched, squeezing Jensen's ass before he quickly pulled it away. His hand had been on Jensen's ass.  _Jensen's ass_.

Jensen was suddenly more awake then Jared had ever seen him before noon. He licked his lips, the corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smile. "Having a good dream, huh?"

Jared felt his face flush, when Jensen chuckled he felt it burn down to his chest. He was speechless, he felt paralyzed and had no idea what to do or say. He would have thought Jensen would get pissed, or at least shove him back but Jared was still close enough he could feel Jensen's breath ghost across his face every time he exhaled. Jared was so damn hard he could cut diamonds with his cock. He suddenly realized his cock was pressed tight against Jensen, and nearly had a stroke when he realized Jensen's cock was pressed tight against his thigh. Jared rolled onto his back and covered his face, not sure what to do. Nothing ever fazed Jensen, he never got embarrassed and he had no tact but Jared was the opposite, he couldn't even look at his best friend, he must think he was a total freak. Jared had just basically molested him in his sleep, not just a touch or even a quick squeeze, he had full on groped his ass, and judging from how long he had thought he was dreaming to the way Jensen was wide awake and grinning like an idiot, he had been fondling his ass for several minutes.

"So uh, you wanna take care of that in the shower?" Jensen asked, smirking

Jared was still too stunned to talk or move. He didn't get embarrassed about things like waking up with a boner, they both always did and they talked about jerking off all the time. But touching your best friend's ass while he's sleeping was something totally different.

"Or you can have the bed while I..." Jensen trailed off. He seemed to pick up on Jared being utterly humiliated but Jensen was more of a roll with the punches, didn't really give a fuck type of easy going person, he didn't get embarrassed easy or let what people say get to him but he knew sometimes Jared did so he knew he had to do some damage control, because to him it was no big deal, but it was just plain amusing to watch how Jared was reacting.

"Jare, chill...you were asleep."

Jared was still frozen on his back, face still hidden behind his hands. Jensen tried pulling his hands away but Jared shook him off.

"C'mon dude...you can't help it I have a gorgeous ass, who wouldn't wanna grab it?"

"Shut up, Jen," Jared muttered into his hands.

"Don't get mad at me you Sasquatch, I should be the one that's pissed for getting molested while I was asleep."

Jared peeked out at Jensen, when he saw Jared looking at him Jensen grinned then smirked and winked. "I swear, if you ruin our first day of freedom being a sulky mopey little brooding bitch, I'll..."

"You're not going to do shit." Jared said, risking a peek over at Jensen. He immediately looked down and took a deep breath. "Jen...I...I'm so sor-"

 _"Don't_...just...drop it, I'll stop ok? I just know how you think you're gonna obsess about this all week but it's no big deal. You were asleep, dude."

Oh, he was going to obsess about it alright. He had actually had his hand on Jensen's ass, something he fantasized about almost as much as what it would be like to have Jensen fuck him. It had felt incredible, just as firm and perfect as he pictured but it felt even better then he could have ever imagined. This was going to be jerk off material for the next seventy years, but he craved more.

"Just answer me one question, and I swear I will never bring it up again. Well, two."

Jared held his breath, afraid of what Jensen might say.

"Who were you dreaming about?"

Jared felt his face flame. He cleared his throat and shrugged. When Jensen propped his head in his hand and leaned in a little Jared felt his face burn even hotter.

"C'mon Jare, we tell each other everything. I tell you embarrassing shit that gives me morning wood all the damn time."

Great, now he was thinking of Jensen's boner. Jared's voice came out strained and rough. "I-I don't...don't um, re-remember,"

Jensen raised an eyebrow, Jared was full on stuttering and Jensen knew he only did that when he was lying.

"Ok, I'll pretend I believe you...if you answer the next question honestly. No bullshit."

Jared felt his heart pound in his ears. Here it came, this was it. He was sure Jensen was going to call him out and make him admit that he had a crush on him, more than a crush, an obsession, that he was so in love with Jensen it drove him utterly insane. He wanted this to be the best two weeks of their lives, it was going to be absolutely perfect and they had planned it for months when their parents actually said they didn't have to go on the family vacation this year, that they trusted them to be alone. Jared could not take it if Jensen hated him, not just for the sake of their mini-vacation away from everyone, but if Jensen wasn't his best friend his life would be over, he could not live without him in his life. He lied to himself and hid his feelings for years, but if Jensen asked if he had feelings for him he would have to be honest because Jensen would know if he lied and he never lied to him- Jared just didn't tell him how he really felt, how his love was more than a best friend, more than a brother. Jensen was more like a brother that Jared's own brother, Jeff, but he was also so much more Jared knew they were soul mates because they were like two puzzle pieces that fit together in every way perfectly and meant to, like they were made for each other. He prayed Jensen would feel the same, maybe he did, but this was not the way he wanted him to find out.

Jared looked at Jensen and nodded. Jensen had a sexy smile on his face, in the best mood after waking up Jared had ever seen.

"No bull, right?"

"Ok."

"Swear you'll be completely, 100% totally honest, no matter what you've gotta tell the truth."

The suspense was killing Jared, judging from the grin stretched across Jensen's face he knew Jensen was enjoying this just a little too much. Jared sighed and nodded.

"I can't hear your head shake, say it."

"I swear, Jen. You know I always tell you the truth."

Jared held his breath as he watched Jensen's tongue slide over his lips. "Do you..." Jared felt the room spinning as Jensen paused for dramatic effect. "Think I have a nice ass?"

Jared let out the breath, although he still wasn't thrilled about answering this question he was relieved it wasn't what he was expecting. He had to be honest, Jensen knew him too well for him not to be. Jensen knew him better than anyone ever would, just like he knew him the same way. He could tell Jensen was not at all bothered by the whole thing, so he tried to let it go, he was not going to let this bother him because if Jensen could be ok with it than he needed to be too. He should have known better, he would never get pissed about it, if anything he might tease him later but he knew it made Jared really embarrassed and Jensen never would mess with him if it made him feel that way.

Jensen was staring into his eyes when Jared turned to look at him. "Yes."

The corner of Jensen's mouth twitched then he smiled, Jared had been expecting a satisfied smirk, the kind that always made Jensen's sexy dimples push in, which would have probably sent Jared over the edge and bust a nut because his dimples were so damn sexy. He felt the throbbing turn into pulsating, now that Jensen was awake Jared was suddenly astronomically more horny. Not only looking into his emerald green eyes, but listening to his sexy deep, southern accented voice made Jared suddenly desperate to jerk off again. 

"Well...I don't know about you but I, um...I need to..." Jensen rolled onto his other side and reached down, grabbing a pair of shorts and pulling them on. "You want the shower, or stay here?"

Jared shrugged, Jensen got up and Jared tried not to stare at how his fully erect cock was stretching the material of his shorts. Jared knew Jensen had a big dick, he had seen him naked enough to know he was as big soft as some guys were hard, and he could see just how hard Jensen was most of the time when his jeans started getting a little too tight but he had never gotten this good of a view and  _Jesus_ , it was huge. It looked thick as hell too, like Jensen's muscular legs and arms.

Jensen tossed a box of Kleenex, a bottle of lotion and some lube on the bed. When Jared looked up at him and his face was the same color as a stop sign Jensen added, "I, um...I didn't know what you like to use...I'll just, uh, close the door then you can just meet me down in the living room when you're done."

Jensen went to his dresser and got some clean clothes then headed for the door. He paused and turned around. "Jare... _please_. Don't let this wreck all the things we're planning on doing. When you come downstairs we're gonna pretend noting happened and everything is gonna be cool between us, ok?"

Jared would never be able to pretend this didn't happen he would be jerking off to this for years. Jared smiled slightly. "Ok. I'm sorry, Jen."

"About what?"

 _"You know_."

"Never happened, remember?"

 _"Fine_...Then, I'm sorry you gotta go... um..."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself Jare, I had a boner before you groped my ass." He glanced over his shoulder and added, "I guess I can say this since we aren't downstairs yet...and I really do swear this is the last time I will ever, _ever_  say anything about it...I'd apologize that my ass made you so damn horny, but you seemed to really enjoy it, I know I did."

Jensen winked at Jared as Jared felt his heart stop, had he really enjoyed it? Jensen laughed and closed the door, when Jared heard him turn the water on in the shower down the hall Jared picked up the lube but immediately froze. He knew Jensen had lube, and even though Jensen never told him, he knew that he played with his ass too. Jared had stumbled across a stash of some very interesting things, including sex toys one day and ever since then he held on to a small hope that someday they would be using them on each other. Jared froze because he realized he was touching the lube Jensen used the last time he was jerking off, possibly even fingering himself too. His hands shook as he squirted some out. The thought that Jensen was in the shower touching himself at that very moment made precome sweat out of his cock. Jared started quickly jerking his fist up his cock, he wasn't going to waste any time because Jensen had him so horny he could barely stand it. Jared turned his head and moaned into the pillow as a rush of pleasure overtook him, he was thinking about Jensen and touching his ass, which had nearly sent him over the edge.

Jared buried his face deeper into the pillow, he inhaled deeply because it smelled incredible. Jensen's scent was intoxicating, he couldn't get enough. Jared's eyes fell to a shirt on the edge of the bed, it was the one Jensen had worn the day before. He picked it up and smelled it and felt his cock twitch hard. He remembered reading somewhere once that a person's natural scent is somehow a part of what attracts people to each other, even though Jared loved the smell of Jensen's body wash or cologne, it was things like his shirts that really turned him on. Jared pulled the shirt on, it was snug because it was even a little snug on Jensen, he liked wearing shirts that accented his biceps and this shirt made them even more amazing. Jared pulled the collar of the shirt up and inhaled. Jared tightened his grip and twisted his fist up as he thrust his hips into his fist. Just as he felt an orgasm starting to build, he heard the shower turn off, Jensen had already come. Just thinking about that, imagining the look on his face, water cascading down his body while his hand jerked up and down his big thick cock had Jared so close. He could feel his balls rising, Jared remembered what it felt like to grab Jensen's ass and immediately started coming, he came so hard when he thought about how Jensen's ass felt in his hand, when he came it hit his face.

 


	2. Tipsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since it is their first night having the house to themselves, Jared and Jensen decide to drink...only Jared gets just a little too talkative when he's drunk and Jensen gets even flirtier when he drinks

By the time Jared made it downstairs, Jensen was down there digging around in the refrigerator for something to eat. Jared watched as he bent over, even though he had just come he felt blood rushing to his cock at the site of that perfect ass. If looking at Jensen's ass made him horny before, that was nothing. Now that he knew how incredibly amazing it felt to actually touch it, it made him so damn horny it took every ounce of control he never knew he had to stop himself from going over and grabbing a handful. Jensen was eating some leftover Chinese food they had gotten the night before, when he looked up and saw Jared sitting on the stool at the counter he set it down in front of him and grabbed two Mountain Dews out of the refrigerator.

"So what do you wanna do today?"

Jared shrugged as he finished off the rest of the leftovers, he could care less as long as he was with Jensen.

Jared heard Jensen open a can, he glanced up and watched as he quickly drank it down. As he continued chugging down the Mountain Dew, Jared's eyes traveled down Jensen's body. He was wearing a pair of loose black Nike shorts, they were slung low on his hips and he wasn't wearing a shirt.  It was going to be hot all week, hotter than normal and Jared knew that meant Jensen would be wearing less clothes and he loved it. He noticed Jensen looking down at his shirt, Jared looked down to see if he had spilled and almost had a stroke.  _He still had Jensen's shirt on._

Jared recovered from the mini-heart attack because Jensen either didn't make the connection or didn't care since it wasn't really uncommon since they wore each other's clothes all the time.

"Aren't you hot?" 

Jared had been staring at Jensen's chest, he vaguely heard him say something about being hot so he nodded and tried to answer in a normal voice as he tore his eyes away from Jensen's nipples, which he had been imagining biting. He caught himself before he answered Jensen with _'Yeah, but you're hot as fuck'_. Jared looked up at Jensen, when their eyes met he felt flustered and stuttered, "Nuh...no. Yeah. Kinda. Why?"

Jared was hot as hell because he could not stop looking at Jensen. He watched as Jensen absently ran his hand over his chest while he lit a cigarette and leaned against the counter. Jared felt a rush of heat through his body, it was like he had just read Jared's mind and was teasing him. His hand brushed across his nipple, and Jared saw him ever so slightly react before quickly pulling his hand away. He knew Jensen liked his nipples being tweaked because it had come up in one of their many drunk conversations about weird things they liked during sex or when masturbating. Jared had figured that out before Jensen even told him because he was always subconsciously tweaking them or touching his chest. Jared imagined the things he could do to Jensen, making him horny as hell, the noises and faces he would make while Jared bit and pinched at them, and  _God_ , it was so hot that he was a slut for having his nipples played with.

Jared realized that once again Jensen was talking, he focused on his lips as he spoke, which really was even more distracting than his perky nipples.

"You're wearing jeans and a shirt when it's, like, over a hundred degrees. Should at least put shorts on."

"Fuck it, I don't feel like going back upstairs."

Jensen took a long sip of soda and rolled his eyes. He walked to the room next door, the laundry room, then came back and tossed a blue pair of shorts exactly like the ones he had one at Jared.

"Such a lazy little bitch."

"Shut up."

Jared stood up and quickly changed, and even though he was hot, he left the shirt on because it smelled so damn good. After they ate lunch, they decided it was too hot to really do anything and just watched movies and played video games. Since it was their first night alone with the house to themselves they raided the liquor cabinet and decided to get drunk. Jared just prayed he didn't get too drunk because although he was pretty good about not blurting out to Jensen how bad he wanted him, Jared never shut up sober-but drunk he talked so much his brain could never keep up with what was flying out of his mouth.

Jensen seemed to want to get pretty smashed, he wasn't wasting any time with beer, and after drinking some whiskey he started pouring out several different shots on the counter and grinned up at Jared.

"Alright big guy, let's see if you can handle your liquor tonight. Hopefully it won't be a repeat of last weekend."

Jensen laughed as Jared blushed. They had gone to a party last weekend, and even though Jared was bigger, he was a lightweight when in came to alcohol. Luckily Jensen had an unbelievable tolerance and even when he was extremely drunk he still was able to function surprisingly well, so most of the time he was looking after Jared, making sure he wasn't getting into trouble, or most often scraping him off the floor and dragging him out to the car to take him home, sometimes having to haul him in and getting him into bed. Jensen loved getting him drunk even though it could turn into a full time job, because he was an extremely entertaining and most of the time a very happy drunk.

"Shut up, I wasn't that fucked up."

Jensen took a shot and smirked as he picked up a second one, using the shot glass to point at Jared. "You...you were fucking wasted. Almost got in, like, three fights, fucking passed out, then I sat up with you while you puked the entire night."

Jared blushed, he hated that he sometimes couldn't handle his liquor like Jensen could but he absolutely loved how he took care of him, from making sure no one messed with him to sitting on the bathroom floor with him while he puked his guts out. "They had to have ruffied me or something."

"Oh yeah, that's it." Jensen shook his head and laughed, pushing a shot over for Jared while taking his third shot. "You're falling behind, c'mon. Don't worry I won't drug you up, I always ask for consent first."

Jared felt his jeans suddenly get too tight. Jensen already had a buzz before he poured out the shots, and when Jensen got drunk, Jensen got flirty. He was already flirty, so he got drunk he was extremely flirty and Jared loved it but it also made him nervous as hell that he might accidentally say something in response that he normally would never say.

Jared took a shot, making a face as it burned down his throat. Jensen chuckled and downed his last two shots one after the other. He burped then slammed them down on the counter. Jared quickly took two more, he was drunk as hell now. He looked up at Jensen, Jensen smiled at him, his sexy seductive smile.

"Wanna drink some more, Padalecki?"

Jared grinned, Jensen was so drunk, slurring and leaning closer every few seconds. Jared nodded, taking his last few shots. He closed his eyes, the room spinning around him. He opened his eyes and nearly jumped off of the stool. Jensen was now standing next to him, inches from his face. He was staring at Jared, biting on his lip and his pupils were huge.

"You a'ight, Jare?" Concern flashing across Jensen's face before he flashed a sexy grin. "Don't want you passin' out on me."

Jared sucked in a breath, he could pass out sober just looking at Jensen. Jensen was speaking low and his voice was dripping sex. Jared was alright, he was  _great_  because he was alone with Jensen and even though he wanted to be alone with Jensen and having sex or even just making out, he was loving how close he was. Jared smiled, when Jensen smiled back he sucked in a breath, his nostrils assaulted by that incredible scent.

Jared nodded exaggeratedly, laughing. "Yeah...yeah I'm...I'm.. _.awesome_."

Jensen grinned, he leaned forward a little more and placed his hand gently on Jared's thigh before realizing what he had done, then he blushed slightly and pulled it away. "Yeah? Wanna go sit on the couch, watch something and play a drinking game?"

The alcohol was already clouding Jared's thoughts and ability to concentrate, but it got even worse because now Jensen was gradually getting closer and closer. All Jared could do was stare at him. Jensen's green eyes were flashing, so intense and bright, they were quickly being overtaken by his pupils. Jensen momentarily lost his balance, and caught himself by putting his hand back on Jared's thigh.

Jared felt his heart pounding in his temples, he was so filled with lust and the need to be with Jensen he was about to explode. It was now to the point Jared wanted him so desperately bad that even simple little things like this drove him out of his mind. Jensen's hand gently slid up a little further and Jared felt heat searing into him from it. He remembered Jensen saying something about playing a game, he could think of lots of games he would love to play with Jensen, all of them kinky and sexy. Jared willed himself to take a breath and calm down but it was impossible, so he tried to form a coherent sentence, but it came out as strained, strung together syllables.

"What...what kind of game?"

Jensen reached down and grabbed Jared's wrist, pulling him up. Jared stumbled forward but caught himself on the edge of the counter. They both laughed for several seconds then continued to walk towards the living room.

"Any game you wanna play,  _J-rod_."

Jensen laughed, usually when he called Jared that it irritated Jared because it he was just pronouncing his name wrong to get a reaction out of him but when Jensen said it, he said it seductively, almost daring him to say what he really wanted to do with Jensen.

"Ok.. _.Jackles_...how...about, um..."

Jared could only think of one game, maybe two. One was strip poker, the other was naked Twister. Jensen had stopped walking and was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest. Jared's eyes immediately were drawn to how his biceps were flexed, the sleeves of his shirt hugging them tight. His gaze traveled down his body and landed on his shorts. He was definitely just as horny as Jared was, Jared stifled a moan when Jensen shifted and the fabric of his shorts strained hard against his huge erection. Jared smiled wide, the smile he noticed always got a reaction out of Jensen because it pushed his dimples in at least an inch. Jared smiled wider as he heard Jensen swear under his breath and bite back a moan. 

"Yeah? What? Just a regular old drinking game?" Jensen took a step closer, backing Jared up against the wall. "Or you wanna do something a little more... _fun_."

Jared couldn't stop the breathy moan from escaping his throat. He was backed against the wall, Jensen seemed to react to the noise because his hand went to itch his stomach but Jared saw him try to discreetly palm his erection. Jared's cock was pulsating. This had to be all in his head, because it was like Jensen was hard core flirting with him.

"I...I always have fun with you, Jen." Jared laughed, he was getting hyper, even more so that usual and a little nervous because he was realizing that Jensen really was flirting and none of it was in his head, so that made him talk even more. Not to mention all of the alcohol. "You're...you're a fun guy. Like...you're funny. Hilarious. But um, I..I don't know if I should drink anymore, Jen. I...I'm so fucked up right now."

"I can tell."

"Shut up. You are too."

"Yeah, but I can handle more...If uh, if you can't hang...we can stop."

Jared scoffed. "I...I can hang. Drink just as much as you can. More. Cuz...cuz I can."

"You might be able to drink as much but you get  _waaay_  more fucked up. Maybe...maybe we should chill out. I mean I'm lit...and that means you're fucking wasted. I..I don't wanna have to scrape you off the floor later or...or hold your hair back while you puke all night."

Jared put a hand on Jensen's shoulder, he had stopped coming closer and Jared wanted him to come back, but he didn't mean to actually do it. His brain was mixing up his thoughts and actions. "You...you are a really awesome friend, Jen."

"Oh god Jare, please. Don't start your drunk ramblings. You get all emotional and...c'mon let's go sit down."

"In a minute." Jared yanked Jensen closer and gave him a hug, wrapping his arms around him tight then pulling back. "Like, you do everything for me and...and I always have a blast with you."

Jensen rolled his eyes. He pulled Jared toward to living room but he didn't budge. "You too, now c'mon let's go have a blast on the couch. I'm tired of standing here."

"Need me to carry you?"

Jared stooped down and tried picking up Jensen, Jensen laughed and shoved him back. Jared got distracted when his hand shot up and landed on Jensen's ass. Jensen raised an eyebrow then smirked.

"Yeah, knew you couldn't keep your hands off it." He muttered under this breath and shoved Jared against the wall, inches from his face.

"We could play truth or dare."

Jared gulped. That was so not a good idea when he was this drunk, he was already saying things he would never say sober. Jensen laughed at the scared look on Jared's face and as he shook his head vigorously.

Jensen traced a finger down Jared's face, feeling his breathing quicken. "What's wrong, Jare? You scared I'll find something out...or make you do something crazy?"

"No...just...let's just watch a movie and, and do that drinking game."

"Fine...pussy."

"Am not!" Jared tried pushing Jensen back but Jensen leaned in closer. 

"Prove it, we each do one dare."

"I dare you to...not dare me to do anything." Jared beamed at Jensen, who shot him an irritated look before rolling his eyes and backing off.

"Ugh, whatever."

"How...how do we play that game?"

"Well...you like, drink when certain shit happens, like..."

Jensen started walking, pulling Jared along with him while he explained the game. Jared stumbled forward when he shuffled his feet and Jensen turned and caught him just in time. They both froze, Jared was inches from Jensen's face, and Jensen was supporting almost all of his weight while he held him in his arm. Neither one of them went to stand for several seconds. Jared slowly leaned in, his eyes flickered down to Jensen's lips as he watched his tongue slide across them. He realized Jensen wasn't moving back, pulling him up to stand or even blinking.

Jared felt his heart start to race when Jensen leaned a little closer, Jared was so surprised he went to lean in and close the space between them but did it so hurriedly he fell forward, pulling Jensen down with him. They both were so drunk they started laughing, Jared was laying over the top of Jensen and it took him a minute to process anything at all, not just because of the alcohol in his system but because he swore that Jensen was about to kiss him.

Jared felt himself rising and falling with Jensen's strained breaths and realized he was crushing him but he was almost paralyzed, too stunned to move. He cursed himself for being so clumsy and wondered if he had not fallen if he and Jensen would be kissing. He imagined Jensen leaning in and kissing him when he suddenly felt Jensen squirming under him, totally forgetting he was sprawled out on top of him.

"Jare, please! _Shit!"_

Jensen was struggling to push him off but was pinned at an odd angle and Jared was dead weight over him. Jensen also was so drunk the alcohol was inhibiting his normal strength, if he was sober he would have flung Jared across the room. Jared shifted enough so Jensen could move, Jensen slid out and laid next to him. They both turned to look at each other at the same time, then burst out laughing. They continued to laugh for several minutes, not really sure what they were laughing at but as soon as one of them stopped, the other would say something or make a face that had them cracking up again.

When they had finally settled down, Jared looked over at Jensen and felt his cock twitch hard. He was looking up at the ceiling, one arm under his head and his other hand was absently trailing up and down his abdomen. He gradually had pushed his shirt up, and his hand was running up and down his perfectly toned abs. Jared sucked in a breath, he was so damn horny. Jensen heard him and glanced over, realizing what he was doing and quickly pulling his shirt down, his cheeks flushing pink. Jared had never seen Jensen blush much but he had done it several times that night.

"Why the hell are we just laying here on the ground?"

Jared shrugged. "Don't feel like getting up."

Jensen chuckled, "Bet you can't get up."

"Too drunk to care."

Jensen knew Jared went through stages when he drank, first hyper and talkative, then uncharacteristically mellow and lazy, then he sometimes got really emotional or just passed out. He figured he should try to get him up and on the couch but he was too drunk to attempt to try and get up, so they just laid there.

After a few minutes Jared looked back over at Jensen. "Jen..."

"Yeah?"

"I...I'm fucking drunk."

"I know, Jare."

"So...so're you."

"Mmm hmm."

"Damn, I feel really good."

"Yeah."

"You're quiet...am I bein' a buzzkill?"

"Nah, not any more than usual." Jensen glanced over, knowing he was getting a bitchface. He reached out and ruffled Jared's hair. "Aww, c'mon Jare. You can never be mad at me. I was joking. I love drinking with you, you're the furthest thing from a buzzkill."

"So...so...I'm a buzz...enhancer?"

"Haha yeah."

They sat in silence for about a minute until Jared suddenly shouted,  _"Fuck!"_

Jensen looked over at Jared, laughing when he saw the worried look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I...I gotta piss."

Jensen laughed, "Yeah, me too."

"I mean like... _bad_."

"Yep."

Jensen reached over and started tickling Jared's side. "Jensen, don't! NO!"

Jared grabbed his crotch and tried pushing Jensen's hand away. Jensen started laughing harder as Jared turned red and laughed even harder.

 _"Bitch!_ " Jared was trying to punch him but Jensen blocked his weak half-ass attempt. "Stop you bastard, I swear I'll...I'll.."

"Piss your pants?"

Jared reached over and pressed his hand into Jensen's abdomen, getting him to jump back. "Fuck! You ass!"

Jared tried to get up but fell back, his bladder felt like it was going to explode. "Jen...I need help."

"I know, right? I tried telling your mom you weren't normal, but-"

"Shut the fuck up, I'm goddamn serious. I'm begging you, Jen.  _Please_  stop fucking around and help me get up."

Jensen chuckled and rolled onto his stomach, sucking in a breath when it put too much pressure on his full bladder. He pushed himself up and knelt over Jared, trying to figure out how the hell he was gonna get him up. Jensen gasped and grabbed his crotch, the sudden movement making his bladder spasm. He held his breath and stood, debating on going outside or helping Jared.

"Dude, I've gonna go, then I'll come back and get you."

"No! I can't wait. The door's like, right there just....help me up so I can go outside... _pleeease_ , Jensen."

Jensen would never be able to say no, even if Jared wasn't giving him the saddest puppy eyes he had ever seen. He put his hands on Jared's shoulder, Jared giggled when they got close to his neck. "I'm not fucking tickling you, dude. C'mon try to help me. I gotta fucking piss too and it's gonna be all over you in about a minute if you don't quit screwing around."

By some miracle Jensen got Jared up and they both made it to the door, pushing each other out of the way as they squeezed through the door to get outside at the same time. Jared didn't even care when he made a loud groan as he finally started going, because Jensen did the same thing. It was hard enough to go because Jensen had him so fucking hard, then he heard him groan and had to concentrate on picturing horrible ugly things so he could settle down enough to go, which actually wasn't that hard since his bladder was filled way past it's limit.

Jared saw Jensen light a cigarette and lean against the deck railing, so he plopped down on a patio chair to wait for him to finish smoking. Jared felt his eyelids getting heavy as he watched the smoke pour out of Jensen's parted lips. Jensen ran a hand through his hair and smirked at him. Jared blinked hard, desperately trying to stay awake. Jensen took the last hit off of the cigarette, then flicked it across the yard and looked at Jared because he was being unusually quiet and realized he was falling asleep. Jensen walked over and kicked the chair, causing Jared to jump up in surprise. 

"C'mon big guy...time to go in."

"Tired, Jen."

"I know."

"Can't get up."

Jared looked up at Jensen with his puppy eyes and lip sticking out, Jensen rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ugh, you and that damn face."

"You know you love it...cuz you always give in to me."

"Not because of the face, if I don't you turn into a whiny little bitch."

"Do not. It's totally because I'm fucking adorable."

"Yeah, whatever. At least try to stand up, I'm...I'm a little drunk and-"

"A little? You're wasted."

"At least I can still walk on my own."

Jensen stooped down, draped Jared's arm over his shoulder and pulled him up, grumbling that Jared was making no effort at all to help.

"W-why would I help, I've got you to-"

Jensen was getting irritated fast, he wanted to just go lay down. "Shut up and stand!"

Jared pushed himself up, sending them both stumbling forward.

Jensen knew there was no way Jared was going to be able to stand without taking them both down. "Dude, screw this. Hang on."

Jensen stood in front of Jared, he knelt down on a knee with his back to him. Jared's eyes got huge. "What're you _doing?"_

Jensen huffed impatiently. "Get on my back you idiot, I'm not having you pull me down every three seconds."

Jared jumped onto Jensen's back a little too eagerly, sending him stumbling forward. He shifted his weight and wrapped his arms around Jensen's chest. He knew his erection was most likely pressing into Jensen's back but he didn't care, he knew Jensen still had one too because Jared had just been staring at it. 

"Fuck! You need to lay off the all those extra Twinkies and chips."

"Shut up, I've seen you lift twice what I weigh with one hand."

"Not when I'm fucking drunk, it's like having a big drunk moose on my back." Jensen mumbled.

Jensen somehow made it inside, walked over to the couch then dropped Jared on it. 

"We sleeping here?"

"YES." No way in hell Jensen was going to attempt to carry Jared up the stairs.

Jared watched as Jensen stretched then took his shirt off and threw it on the ground. He laid on the other side of the couch, it was a large 'L' shaped sectional, big enough they could both lay comfortably on it. Even though Jared couldn't see Jensen as well as he could when they were in bed, he still had a good view. Jensen already had his eyes closed, Jared tried closing his but he couldn't sleep. He kept wondering what everything that had happened that night meant. Maybe Jensen did feel the same, or maybe he was just horny and being flirty because of the alcohol. His mind kept racing around from one thought to another, finally he looked over at Jensen and realized he wasn't asleep yet.

"Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"You're...you're the best."

"I know."

"I'm serious, you always look out for me, and...stand up for me. You're the one person I can always count on no matter what. Like...like tonight you...you put me above like, yourself and...and why do you do all that shit?"

"You're my best friend...why wouldn't I do that for you? You do the same damn thing for me."

"But...like, tonight and that night of the party...I'm always so fucked up you gotta spend the night making sure I don't do anything stupid, and...I-I really, you know...appreciate it and I know I get annoying as fuck sometimes-"

"Jared, you don't get annoying until you start acting like you're...ugh Jare, do we have to go through this every time you drink?"

"I just don't want you to hate me because I-"

"I could never hate you, Jared."

"Me neither. I mean you, not me obviously. I...I..."

Jensen was tired as hell from lugging Jared around and the alcohol was hitting him hard. He knew Jared was going through his emotional phase so he figured it would be best to get him to go to sleep. "Get some sleep, Jare."

"But...you...I mean...wouldn't you rather spend your time with some girl..."

"No, Jared, I'd rather be here with you."

"Really, Jen? I'd spend every minute with you instead of anyone else."

"Already do."

"Yeah, but you...you could get any...any girl you want. Sure you wouldn't rather find some girl to be your girlfriend or something?"

"Nope."

"Or...I mean you love having sex...I bet you'd rather be finding a girl to hook up with instead of hanging with me, babysitting my drunk ass, right?"

"Jared. There is no one else in the world I would rather be with right now. Go to sleep."

"You're...awesome, Jen."

"Mmm hmm."

Jared flipped onto his stomach and looked at Jensen. He suddenly wanted to tell Jensen how he really felt but knew he should wait until they were sober, maybe he could just start telling him how he felt, without actually saying it and if Jensen didn't flip out, he would consider telling him sometime that week. Jared figured this way, maybe he would be drunk enough to not remember.

"Jen," Jared whispered.

Jensen opened his eyes and sighed. "Yeah?"

"I love you...like...like you know...like, like a brother. No, wait. I know we hate our brothers, like, I mean way better than a friend, better than a brother and I couldn't take it if we weren't friends."

"We'll always be friends, Jare."

Jared sat up a little, a worried look on his face. "Best friends?"

"Yep."

"The bestest friends ever?"

"God,  _please_  go to sleep you know we're going to be friends forever. The best, bestest...whatever else you were gonna say."

"So...you feel the same way about me? Friends, I mean. Like, you know..."

"Jare...ugh why you gotta be all girly. You know I hate talking about shit like this. I'm not even going to look at you because I know you're giving me the eyes. I also know you need to sleep it off because you're drunk as hell, and you won't until I say it so...Fine...yeah. I feel the same way, but you should know that. I love you like a brother, more than my own brother and you're the best friend ever and I always want you to be in my life. OK?"

"OK. But I..."

Jared fell asleep but now Jensen wanted to know what he was going to say. "You what?"

"I want...I want..."

Jared started drifting off to sleep, Jensen was suddenly wide awake, especially after he heard Jared mutter. "I want to be with you, because I really do love you. I'm  _in_  love with you, Jen."

 

 

 


	3. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting to the point now they want to just pounce on each other...

It was late morning, Jared had been up for about an hour, laying on his stomach with his head on his hands, staring at Jensen sleeping above him on the couch. It was already hot and muggy, and it was only going to get hotter. Even with the air on, it was still extremely hot in the house. Jared remembered Jensen had been wearing shorts the night before but he must have woken up early and been hot because now he was just wearing boxers and Jared could not take his eyes off of him. Jared heard Jensen make a soft noise and stir around, he watched as his hand slid down his boxers and felt his cock twitch hard as he watched his hand move around before he pulled it back out and rolled onto his side. He thought he was stroking his cock but figured he was just itching his balls so he calmed down a little, but not much because now he had a great view of his ass.

Not even five minutes later, Jared felt his nose twitching, he tried desperately not to sneeze because he wanted to stare at Jensen's ass a little longer. He held his finger under his nose and breathed a sigh of relief, until he started having a sneezing fit.

Jensen rolled onto his back, stretching his arms above his head then looking over at Jared and laughing. "Damn, Jare, not the kind of shower I wanted."

"Shut..*achoo* ..up..*achoo*...dick..*achoo*."

Jared wiped his nose on his sleeve then froze when he remembered he had been wearing Jensen's shirt since putting it on the previous morning. "Shit, sorry."

Jensen laughed and shrugged. "As long as you don't blow snot and spit all over me I really don't give a fuck."

Jared was surprised that Jensen had woken up in a decent mood, and that he was actually staying awake. Normally it took at least a half hour to get him up, unless he just let him sleep until noon or so, and even then he never just got up. Jared watched Jensen reach over and grab his cigarettes. Jared noticed that Jensen had been smoking a little more than usual, something he usually did when he was either drunk, nervous or stressed and since he wasn't drunk, maybe a little hungover but certainly not drunk, he wondered what was on his mind, As he lit one he rubbed his eyes and sat up, his eyes were still hooded and sleepy and he was absently running his hand across his abdomen. Jensen glanced up at Jared, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly, Jared expected him to be in a shitty mood because of Jared waking him up early, especially after they had stayed up until almost three in the morning.  

"Feelin' ok?"

Jared nodded, "Yeah...why wouldn't I?"

"Figured you'd have a hang over from hell. Dude, you were tore up last night, haven't seen you that drunk for a long ass time."

"Shit, you were drunk as shit too. I guess I have a little headache...not bad. You?"

"Nah, feel good as hell actually. Nice to just wake up to no one screaming and bitching...God, can't wait til we go to college, just us like this all the time."

Jared nodded. "Damn, me neither. Gonna be so fucking awesome. But...wow, you seem...happy."

Jensen licked his lips and grinned. "Yeah, so?"

"It's before noon."

"Geez Jare, stop acting like I'm this major dick every morning."

Jared laughed. "You can be...not really to me though, but you are definitely not a morning person." 

Jensen sat up and slid to the end of the couch and stretched. "What the fuck ever. Wanna go play some PS3 then figure out what the hell we're doing today?"

Jared nodded, getting up off the couch, stretching his arms high over his head. He noticed Jensen watching him, but figured he was just staring because he was still half asleep. He quickly put his arms down and pulled the hem of his shirt down, remembering he had an obvious erection from staring at Jensen. He started heading for the stairs, debating on if he should take a quick shower to take care of it but figured since Jensen didn't seem to be in too big of a hurry to take care of his he would wait seeing as he would just pop another boner soon after. He had grown accustom to dealing with the constant dull ache from always being with the object of his deepest desires. It sucked most of the time, but it was a small price to pay and well worth being with Jensen all the time. 

"You comin' right back?"

"Yeah, I gotta find a shirt that doesn't have snot all over it."

"Hey grab some better games while you're up there."

"If I get to pick what we play first."

Jensen stood up and laughed, "Go ahead, doesn't matter what we play. I'll kick your ass in it anyway."

Jared hurried up the stairs, pulling Jensen's shirt off and giving it one more good sniff, but it had lost Jensen's scent. He saw a pile of clothes on the ground but stopped himself from picking any of them up because the last thing he needed was for Jensen to come upstairs and find him sniffing clothes he had been wearing, it would be a little harder to explain that away than grabbing his ass had been.

Jared quickly changed then grabbed a random stack of games off of Jensen's dresser and ran down the stairs. He sat down on the couch and started going through the games, trying to decide which game they should play first. They usually played for hours at a time, trying to beat each other's high scores or playing against each other. He decided they should do a game they could play each other and picked out a fighting game, he purposefully did not choose the game Jensen always won. There was one game Jared always beat him at, so he quickly put it in before he could argue that Jared was only picking it so he could win. He heard Jensen moving things around in the kitchen and glanced up, watching him bend over to get something out of the refrigerator. 

"Want anything, Jare?"

"Yeah, just grab me a Coke. Maybe some chips. And a couple donuts. Oh, and if there are any of those cookies...or like, Twinkies or something,"

Jensen glanced up and smirked. "Maybe it would be easier to just tell me what you  _don't_  want to eat."

"Shut up."

Jared started looking for the game controllers, freezing when he looked up and saw Jensen plop down on the couch, still wearing only a pair of boxers.

Jensen set down two cans of Coke, several bags of chips and cookies and a few other random things he had found because he knew Jared would be hungry enough to eat at least half of it. Jensen opened a can, took a long drink then sat back as he glanced up at Jared. Jared realized he was staring and went to go sit down next to Jensen on the couch, tossing him a controller.

"It's like a million degrees already, fuck," Jensen complained picking up his controller as he slouched down deeper into the couch.

"Right, it sucks. Only gonna get worse."

"Son of a bitch," Jensen muttered.

Jared slowly sat down, unable to take his eyes off of Jensen. His hand was resting on his thigh, Jared watched as it gradually inched up. Jared shifted uncomfortably, he felt his dick start to harden as he watched Jensen's hand brush against the front of his boxers and then he ran his palm across it a few times before propping a leg up on the coffee table and shifting to the side. Even though Jared could tell he was barely half hard, he had a big dick so it was pretty obvious even when he wasn't aroused. At first Jared thought Jensen was going to start giving him a hard time about the whole grabbing his ass while he slept incident and try to do things that would make Jared either admit something, or get him really horny. But Jared knew he wouldn't do that, and it wasn't uncommon for Jensen to lounge around in his boxers, he probably was just to lazy to go upstairs and change or even go into he laundry room and find something to wear.

True to his word Jensen acted like nothing happened the morning before, Jared thought sure he would be making jokes about how he had been groping his ass, or at least try to flaunt his ass in his face or do other suggestive things to slowly get to him, but he had not said a word or done anything he normally would not have. The only difference was Jared noticed that Jensen was suddenly in a really good mood, not that he was usually in a bitchy mood, but he never was so happy this early. Jared reasoned that maybe he was just in a good mood because they had the house to themselves and were going to be doing whatever they wanted for the next two weeks.

Jensen looked over at Jared, he seemed to have no memory of his early morning drunk confession but Jensen had not stopped thinking about it. He had laid awake for hours thinking about it, wondering if it was just a drunk rambling, or if he really meant it. Jensen had always wanted to be with Jared, and there were a lot of times he was sure Jared felt the same way but sometimes he figured he wanted it so bad that it was all in his head. For as far back as Jensen could remember Jared had always seemed like he felt the same way, not just because he caught Jared staring every time Jensen looked over, but just how he always wanted to be with him, how he never seemed happy unless they were together and how he not only acted like Jensen was his favorite person and most important thing in the world to him, he often told him he was too. 

It was the same way Jensen felt about Jared, only so much more. He always knew there was something special between them and had been in love with Jared for years, he couldn't pinpoint just one reason why he loved his best friend, it was absolutely everything about him, and every day the attraction and need to be with him grew and every day he felt stronger that Jared felt the same way. After hearing Jared actually say it, even though he was drunk at the time, made Jensen realize he shouldn't be wasting the time and going through the pain of not having what he now knew they both desperately wanted. He had thought about it long and hard, since the words had come out of Jared's mouth, sure he was drunk, but even when Jared was drunk he never lied, if anything he was even more honest.

Jared discreetly shifted so he was sitting closer to Jensen as he was distracted while he lit a cigarette and was clicking through the start menu of the game. Jensen sat up and grabbed the ashtray then sat back, his legs were splayed open pretty wide and Jared could not take his eyes off of him. Jensen held the cigarette between his lips as he picked his player and scrolled through the settings. He leaned up and grabbed a Coke, opening it and drinking down half the can before burping and setting the can back down. He glanced over at Jared, who had been watching him the entire time.

"What?"

Jared shook his head and reached up to grab his pop, he took a handful of cookies and leaned back, shoving two into his mouth. "Nothing..."

"Do you not want to play any more?"

"Yeah, I do...Why?"

"Because, I'm waiting for you to pick your shit, and you're just..." Jensen ran his hand over the back of his neck and shook his head. He reached over and took one of Jared's cookies and sighed impatiently as Jared started adjusting the settings. "C'mon, dude. It takes you forever, just pick one already."

"Shut up, I win because I take my time."

"You win this game, no other's I might add, by cheating."

Jared scoffed and pretended to look offended. "Me? Cheat? Bull!"

"Yeah, okay. You look those stupid cheats up and-"

Jared quickly clicked through the last screen and grinned at Jensen. "Alright, you ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Shit, I'm gonna kick you ass this time, watch me."

"Bet you don't"

Jensen raised an eyebrow and took a long drag off of his cigarette. "Really? So, the usual, or you got something else in mind?"

Jared knew Jensen was extremely competitive, he turned everything into a contest and did anything to win, most of the time trying to drive Jared to his breaking point, especially when it was a prank war. Jared had to do some crazy and embarrassing things from losing bets with Jensen, especially after their usual bet became the winner gets to make the loser do anything. Jared was confident he could beat Jensen at the game because he always had, so he felt safe with the bet. He could think of literally thousands of things he wished he could tell Jensen he really wanted him to do, namely be with him and have sex among everything else he had always fantasized about.

"Sure you wanna go there Jen? You've never beat me at this one."

"But I've beat you at everything else, and I always end up kicking your ass in every game sooner or later...and today's the day."

"Wanna make it double?"

"What, two days?"

Jared grinned and shook his head. "Two  _weeks_."

"You are so on."

Jensen flashed Jared a devilish cocky smile, and suddenly Jared was nervous. Jensen was really good at psyching him out, but he was starting to wonder if he had been practicing, or if he knew some cheats that Jared didn't. Jensen took the last hit off of his cigarette then leaned forward to put the ashtray on the table. Jared had gotten used to doing things while secretly watching Jensen out of the corner of his eye, and when he saw him sit forward, his eyes were immediately drawn to his boxers and how the fabric slit moved ever so slightly, enough that it almost gave Jared a heart attack when he realized he was looking at Jensen's cock. It might have only been for a split second, and really it was barely even open enough to tell it had moved at all but Jared had caught it and was now staring, waiting for him to move again and hoping this time he got a better view.

Jared saw Jensen sit forward a little, his fingers working wildly across the controller, he didn't even make the connection that the game had started because he was now just staring at Jensen. Jared was almost in a trance from watching the way Jensen was biting on his lip in concentration, his eyes were darting back and forth until he squinted at the screen and the way his hands were moving around. He was just starting to concentrate on how Jensen's perfect white teeth were worrying at his full incredible lips when Jensen yelled and brought him back to reality.

"Damn! Hell fucking yeah, I got your ass!" Jensen glanced over at Jared with a smug look. "That's gotta be a new record, never killed you in under a minute."

Jared glanced up at the screen, he hadn't even realized the game had been going on, he hoped Jensen didn't realize he hadn't moved. He suddenly remembered the stupid bet, and wondered what Jensen would make him do. He was sure he was going to be in for two weeks of being dared to do stupid idiotic things, eat gross things Jensen concocted, and who knew what else, because Jensen always came up with something crazy.

"Hmmm...what should I make you do first..." Jensen looked over at Jared, his phone went off and his eyes flickered over to it. He picked it up but tossed it back down on the couch after glancing at the screen. "I think I'll let you off the hook...for now. But only because I wanna make this good...since we've got two weeks here to ourselves, I'm sure I'll come up with all kinds of awesome shit to have you do."

Jared smiled weakly at Jensen, he couldn't believe he had totally ignored the game and now had lost yet another bet with Jensen. Actually he could, Jensen was forever a distraction to him without ever trying. 

"Jare...c'mon, don't sit there and trip out. I'm not gonna be that hard on ya...not yet anyway."

"Wanna play again?"

"Don't even try to get out of this one. I'm not stupid enough to fall for double or nothing," Jensen grinned and winked at Jared as he stretched his arms above his head then finished off the rest of his soda.

"What do you want to do then?"

Jensen tossed the remote on the coffee table. "Fuck it, it's too damn hot for this shit." Jensen leaned into the couch, stretching again, this time pushing his legs out and yawing. His eyes turned to Jared's and realized he was staring, so he sat up and flashed Jared a sexy half smile, "Wanna go swim?"

Jared nodded.

"You alright, Jare?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't be a little bitch because I beat you at your damn game. You're just salty because you tried hustling me and I'm just too good to beat."

Jared rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, he really could care less about the game or the bet anymore, he really wanted to just tell Jensen what was really on his mind. He wanted to be able to tell him how he felt, because it was getting so hard not to be with him and even harder to keep it from him because Jensen knew him too well and knew something was bothering him and he really hated not telling him the truth.

"I promise not to make you do anything today...we'll just have fun, alright?"

Jared smiled and nodded. "It's not that...I'm just hot. So...um...beach or pool?"

"Pool...unless you'd rather go to the beach."

Jared shook his head. "No, I hate all those damn people and sand."

"Yeah, I'm cool if we stay here all week, we've got everything we need." 

 _All I really need is you,_ Jared added silently in his head.

Jensen stood up and headed toward the stairs. "Cool, be down in a few minutes."

Jared watched as Jensen turned and ran up the stairs to change. Jared realized Jensen left his phone when the alert for a new message kept going off. Jared would never invade Jensen's privacy like that, he never needed to because Jensen told him everything but Jared was just trying to get the phone to stop making noise when he saw the name  _Haley_   flash across the screen. Jared picked up Jensen's phone, there was a message from her saying,  _Cool, well I know things will work out for you two, everyone knows you belong together_. Jared was suddenly dying of curiosity, he was suddenly worried Jensen was interested in some girl, from the sound of it maybe even hooking up or dating.

Jared hated himself for it but he scrolled up to see what had been said earlier, there was a few messages here and there from weeks earlier, but he stopped when he noticed a text conversation from two nights earlier and a few messages from that morning. Haley was telling Jensen how she had a crush on him since middle school and how she wanted to start off senior year finally being together because they were both hot and it made sense. 

Surprisingly Jensen had told her several times he wasn't interested in her, which surprised Jared because Haley was the hottest girl in the school, possibly even in the state of Texas. Jared felt guilty looking at his phone and was about to set it down until the messages from that day caught his eye. She asked him who the girl was that was standing in her way and he said there wasn't one. She said that Jensen told her he had feelings for someone and wanted to know who she was, swearing not to tell anyone she just wanted to know what she was up against. Jared almost dropped the phone when he saw Jensen's reply.  _It's not a girl, it's a guy, and trust me my feelings for him will never change._

Jared felt his heart hammering in his chest, Jensen had never told him he was bi and Jensen told him everything. He knew how when and where he had hooked up with every girl and even things like which girls Jensen thought kissed better or gave the best blowjob. Jensen was still in his room, he had his stereo on and hadn't flipped it off yet. Jared knew he had at least another minute and he had to know more.

Haley asked if she knew this guy Jensen had it so bad for, Jensen said yes. Then she asked if she guessed, would he tell her. Jensen said no because he wants to be the one to tell him how he feels and doesn't want him hearing it from someone else. Haley swore she would never do that. Jensen didn't answer her back, so she sent him another message that said,  _Let me guess...he's tall, hot, has great hair and is your best friend_. Jensen's reply made Jared's heart stop.  _Yep_.

Jared heard the music turn off and Jensen running down the stairs, he fumbled with the phone and set it back on the couch where he found it.

"Ready?"

"Y-yeah, um...I'm ready."

Jensen paused with his hand on the patio door. He looked at Jared then looked around the room. "What'd you do?"

Jared's heart hammered in his chest. "Hmm?"

"You have that guilty as fuck look on your face."

Jensen glanced up at the door frame, then scanned the room. "You know if you prank me, it will start an all out war. No one's here but us...and I don't think you want me to tear into you like that."

 _I bet I do,_ Jared thought to himself.

"Jen I swear, I didn't do anything."

Jensen walked back over to Jared, standing so close he was only inches from Jared's face. He might have been several inches shorter but he was a little stockier, and the way he carried himself made his short stature the last thing you noticed because you focused instead on the pure muscle and bulkiness of his arms, chest and legs. It had everyone, Jared included, never wanting to piss him off. It was no secret that he could bench twice his weight, not that Jared didn't have impressive muscles, but Jensen pushed himself harder to compensate for usually being shorter than everyone. Jared noticed Jensen was getting taller, he knew that Jensen would never be taller than him because Jared was already six foot tall but Jensen was catching up now, only about four inches shorter when he used to be much shorter.

Jared felt his heart race as Jensen stared into his eyes. He felt heat tearing across his face as Jensen exhaled, and he could not help but think if he would just tilt his head and move it an inch or two they would be kissing.

"You're lying to me."

"Jen...I-I swear, please don't start a prank war. I-"

Jensen stared into Jared's eyes for several seconds, Jared always felt like he could read his mind, especially when he looked into his eyes that way. Jensen did know how to read him extremely well, even by just looking into his eyes. He seemed to be satisfied that Jared was telling the truth, at least about not wanting to have a prank war, so he backed up.

"You go out the door first."

Jared rolled his eyes and started toward the door then paused. "Wait, we need towels."

Jensen raised an eyebrow. "I bet we do. You think I'm fucking stupid? You want towels? You know where they are, go grab us some."

"Jensen, I'm dead serious I'm not pranking you. I swear on our friendship."

Jensen blinked a few times, he knew Jared would never lie unless he was pranking him, but when he put it like that, Jensen gave in because he knew Jared would never ever let anything ever come before their friendship, and if he swore on it he was telling the truth because nothing else meant more to him, especially not a stupid prank. Jensen gave Jared a look to let him know he wasn't in the mood to play around and went to get towels, but still made Jared walk out the door first just in case he had rigged it to dump water or trip him.

Jared walked out the patio door, holding it open for Jensen. Jensen glanced at him, slowly walking through it, then when it seemed safe he closed the door and tossed the towels onto a patio chair. Jared was watching him, silently admiring his chest and the way his shorts were slung low on his hips. He could barely contain himself after reading the texts on Jensen's phone, and he was still in complete shock that Jensen really did like him that way. Jensen noticed that Jared was being quiet, which was so not him. 

"What's with you lately, Jare? Tired of hanging with me 24/7 already?"

"What? No! I would never get tired of hanging out with you. Why?"

"You're always talking a mile a minute, super hyper and loud, you just seem...out of it." Jensen stopped. "This isn't about..."

Jared knew Jensen was going to catch on that he wasn't being normal but every day it got harder and harder to hide his feelings but now that he knew Jensen felt the same he wanted to stop pretending nothing was there, he wanted to just tell him and finally get the one and only thing he had ever truly desired but he really wanted to see how Jensen planned on telling him so he struggled to act like nothing was wrong when on the inside he was bursting with excitement and joy that Jensen really had feelings for him too. He knew that he had to be more like his normal self and stop obsessing, it should be the happiest day of his life because he just found out the one person he has loved his entire life and wanted more than anything felt the same way, and said his feelings would never change. Jared had to do something to get Jensen to believe nothing was wrong.

"I'm fine, I swear."

Just as Jensen was walking past the edge of the pool, Jared charged at him. By the time Jensen looked up, it was too late. Jared stooped down and picked him up, flinging him over his shoulder and gripping him tight as Jensen started struggling to get down.

"Jare! No! Put me down you bitch!"

They were both laughing, Jensen was punching Jared and Jared was trying to tickle Jensen to get him to release the grip he had on his arm. Jensen pinched him hard and Jared stumbled back. Jensen knew Jared was even more ticklish than he was, so he started pressing into his neck, tickling Jared harder the more he laughed, until they were both laughing and tickling each other harder.

"Jen...haha..st-stop!"

Jared was laughing hysterically, so hard his side hurt. Jensen put his other hand into Jared's armpit, knowing it was his most ticklish spot and Jared stumbled hard.

"Put me down Jared, I'm serious. If you drop me you are  _so_  dead."

Jared gave in and put Jensen down before he made them topple over. As soon as Jared set him down, Jensen shoved him back hard and laughed as Jared flew back into the pool, landing in a huge splash.

Jensen stopped laughing when Jared came up, with a scowl on his face. Jared swam to the edge and pushed himself up, jumping out of the pool and attempting to catch Jensen, chasing him around the yard. Jared was fast but Jensen had always been faster, since Jared had always been taller Jensen had always worked out and lifted weights so he could at least match him in strength and while they were equally matched in strength, Jensen's lesser height always gave him the advantage of being much faster and working out made him have that much more power.

Jensen figured he'd give Jared a little work out and sprinted around the yard, quickly darting in different directions with the grace of a gazelle while Jared took turns with all the grace of a clumsy but hyperactive moose. After several minutes they were both out of breath, so Jensen ran over the the tree house they used to spend hours in as kids and jumped as high as he could, grabbing onto the third board and quickly climbing up the tree, skipping every few boards since Jared could use his height to climb up fast. Just as Jared reached the base of the tree, Jensen made it into the tree house and closed and locked the door, sitting on top of it so Jared could not open it.

"What's wrong, Jen? Scared I'm gonna get you back for shoving me into the pool?"

"Please, I just wanted to watch you run around like a drunk giraffe."

They were both breathing heavily and laughing their asses off. Jensen had his back up against the wall, his head down on his arm trying to catch his breath between laughs. He took a deep breath and yelled, "I'd let you come in Jare, but-"

Jensen froze when he looked up and saw a dripping wet Jared, who had carefully climbed in the window, sitting in front of him on the floor. He gulped and smiled at him.

"Wow, didn't think a moose could climb a tree that damn fast."

"Ugh, you little-"

Jared lunged for him and they started wrestling around. They both struggled to overpower each other, but they were too equal in strength and no one could get the upper hand so they spent nearly ten minutes rolling around, crashing into each other and trying to pin each other down. Jensen had Jared pinned, he was sitting on his chest as Jared struggled to regain control when Jensen shifted and his ass landed right on Jared's cock. Jared had to get him off because he already was getting a boner from wrestling around, any time they wrestled feeling Jensen's arms around him, his muscles and body against his was enough to make Jared lose his mind but he loved it.

Jared tried sitting up, but Jensen had him pinned down, and every time he jostled him Jared felt his erection slide against Jensen's perfectly firm perky ass. Jared remembered Jensen tickling him earlier so he stopped struggling and reluctantly took his hand off of Jensen's bicep. Jensen relaxed his grip a little when all of a sudden Jared slid his hands up Jensen's sides and tickled him hard. Jensen tried tickling Jared back but Jared shifted one of his big hands to Jensen's neck and had Jensen falling back, laughing.

Jensen tried to get Jared's hand off of him but it made Jared do it more, Jared was laughing his ass off just listening to Jensen laugh hysterically as he continued tickling him harder.

"Jare...p-p-ple..." Jensen could barely talk between laughs and his face was beet red. "S-stop....bitch.....gonna..."

"What? Piss your pants?"

"No....kick...ass."

"I should tickle you 'til you piss, like that time you did to me." 

"Don't!...I-I'll....fu..uhh...cking...piss...on you....you...moose."

Jared stopped tickling Jensen and pinned him down, looking into Jensen's eyes. "You're a little fucking squirrel."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Jared realized that he just made a huge mistake because whenever he called Jensen anything that hinted at him being short he got pissed. Jensen had Jared pinned on his back so fast Jared had no idea how the hell it even happened. Jared loved getting Jensen riled up, it made him look even sexier plus he was loving all the contact. He licked his lips and smirked up at Jensen.

"Squirrel."

"Moose."

"Guess what Jen? I run those fuckers over with my car!"

Jensen paused, "Really? That's kinda mean." Jensen grinned at Jared, but Jared had turned his head and was refusing to look at him. Jensen tapped his face so he would look at him, tracing a finger down his neck like he was going to tickle him. He felt Jared tense up so he lightly tickled his neck for a few seconds until Jared looked at him. Jensen smiled bigger and laughed, "But seriously, running them over is like, serial killer behavior."

The smile faded from Jensen's face when he realized he had let his guard down and Jared rolled him around, pinning him back down.

"Alright Jare, I know you're big and strong you can let me go now..." 

Jared moved and straddled Jensen's hips, as soon as he did it he instantly realized he was how stupid it was because he could feel Jensen's cock against his thigh and it was impossible to think about anything else because Jensen's dick was just as hard as Jared's. Jared had been thinking about the message on Jensen's phone, he wondered if it was a prank. He knew Jensen would never pull a prank like that if he knew Jared really had feelings for him but he had no idea he liked him. He had to find out how Jensen felt because he was going out of his mind, but it was hard to concentrate when he could feel just how hard Jensen was, he could even feel it reacting every time he moved or shifted closer and if he was that hard from wresting around with him, obviously liking how it felt to have Jared on him, then Jensen had to feel something toward him too, right?

Jared tried to remain calm but Jensen seemed to be losing his cool too and Jensen never lost his cool. He looked about as horny and wrecked as Jared felt. But Jared was not ready to admit anything, he felt guilty as hell for even looking at Jensen's phone but he could not say anything because then Jensen would think Jared was sneaking around on his phone when really he had just panicked about a stupid girl liking him.

"What're you gonna do, Ackles? Doubt you can get out of this...not without fighting dirty."

A devilish grin spread across Jensen's face and Jared could not believe he said that, he had meant he figured that Jensen would knee him in the balls or something like that to get him off, but Jared  _never_  expected Jensen to do what he did next.


	4. The Treehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took years, but they finally admit the truth to each other. Some fluff and things start to happen...

"You asked for it, Padalecki."

Jensen reached up and slid his hands into Jared's hair, grabbing handfuls. Jared tensed up, expecting him to pull the hell out of his hair, he slammed his eyes shut but when nothing happened he peeked down at Jensen. Jensen licked his lips, smiled at Jared then jerked his head down and kissed him like Jared had never been kissed before. Jared closed his eyes back up and moaned, he spent hours at a time imagining what Jensen's lips would feel like on his, he knew his plump luscious lips would be soft, but thinking about them and feeling them on his were two totally different things. Jensen's lips were so incredibly tender and velvety soft, and Jared loved how they still had the right amount of firmness but a hell of a lot more give. It was the only part of Jensen that wasn't rock hard and firm, all of his muscles were perfectly sculpted and hard but his lips were almost delicate, pouty and so damn full. He never wanted the kiss to end, his brain short circuited, he forgot to breathe and his arms that had been propping him up were now were shaking hard. Jensen realized Jared was about to collapse so he leaned up and rolled them around so Jared was underneath him. 

Jensen kissed Jared softly, slowly carding his hand into Jared's hair, pressing several gentle kisses to his lips as he tilted his head for a better angle and started kissing him with more intensity. Jared moaned softly, this was more incredible than he could have ever imagined, he always pictured Jensen kissing him rough but the way the slow sensual kisses felt was mind blowing, heat was coursing through his body, his heart was racing, and every drop of blood was rushing to his quickly hardening cock. It was only kissing, not even really making out yet, and it was already better than anything Jared had ever experienced, better than sex even, he could not imagine what ecstasy it would be to actually have sex with Jensen.

Jensen shifted and nudged Jared's legs apart, settling in between them, slowly rocking into him as Jared moaned and wrapped his muscular arm around Jensen's waist. Jensen quickly turned the kiss up, he slid his tongue over Jared's lips until Jared opened his mouth then all of a sudden they were hardcore making out. Jensen shifted so their hard cocks were thrusting into each other, they were running their hands all over each other, humping into each other and rolling around. Jensen groaned and pulled Jared tighter against him as Jared straddled his hips. He slid his hand down Jared's muscular back and let his hand rest on the small of his back. Jared rolled them so they were on their sides, dying to get his hand back on Jensen's ass. He was so caught up in the moment he grabbed Jensen's ass, squeezing it hard as Jensen wrapped a leg around his waist and started thrusting against him, pulling back breathless and gasping as Jared's hand massaged into his ass.

Jensen moved to Jared's neck, sucking down lightly until he heard Jared gasp and moan his name, then he sucked down harder. His teeth lightly grazing against his earlobe as his tongue worked up his neck. Jared slid his hand up Jensen's neck and curled his fingers in his hair, jerking his head over and kissing him with so much intensity his lips hurt, but they continued to make out until they both had to reluctantly pull away, sweaty, panting and hornier than ever.

They both fell back, struggling to catch their breaths, already hotter than hell from the muggy humid weather, but suddenly a million times hotter from the steamy make out session.

"Jen..."

Jensen licked his lips and opened his eyes, they were laying next to each other on the ground, he turned his head to look at Jared. "Yeah?"

"You, um, you..."

Jensen rolled onto his side, facing Jared. He propped his head on his hand and bit down on his lip. "Sorry, is this not something you, uh...you know..."

Jared was still laying on his back, he closed his eyes, not wanting to make Jensen think he didn't want this because he wanted it more than anyone had ever wanted anything but the texts crept into his mind, making him feel guilty and just a little bit of doubt.

"You're serious about wanting this, right?"

Jensen didn't answer right away so Jared glanced over at him. "You think I'd just kiss you for the hell of it?"

"No...earlier you thought I was pranking you..." Jared looked at the ceiling, he was a fucking idiot, there was no way Jensen would do something like that to him and now he felt horrible he had even said it.

Jensen jerked Jared's head over, he was inches from his face. He looked into Jared's eyes for several minutes, Jared was trying to study his face and figure out what he was thinking or feeling but his expression was unreadable. Jensen had the best poker face, which was why he was always so great at pranks and hustling up money playing pool or poker. Jared knew all of his tells and everything about Jensen's facial expressions that changed with his mood, especially when he was mad but Jensen could always keep his cool when he wanted to.

Jensen knew Jared just as well, he could tell everything about him even without reading facial expressions. He was trying to decided if maybe he was wrong, maybe Jared didn't want him the way he desperately wanted him to. It took less than a second to look into Jared's dark, blue-green eyes and know he felt the same exact way. Jensen continued to stare into them anyway, mesmerized by how they had changed to his favorite color and the way they were quickly becoming eclipsed by his large pupils.

Jensen kissed him, a sensual, amazing, breathtaking kiss. He closed his eyes and cradled Jared's face in his hand, slowly caressing his cheek with his thumb. He let his lips linger as he leaned his forehead against Jared's and opened his eyes. "I would never do that to you, Jare. If this isn't what you want..." Jensen's voice cracked slightly, he took a breath then continued in a low voice, looking right into Jared's eyes. "I've wanted us to be together more than anything for so long...I want to spend the rest of my life with you, regardless of how you decide you want us to be. But I want you to be mine because..." 

Jensen paused, Jared felt his eyes watering but bit down on his lip, he didn't interrupt Jensen because he always had a hard time talking about feelings and Jared loved when he opened up to him and hearing him say exactly what he had wanted to say to Jensen was the best thing in the world.

Jensen chewed on his lip and slid his hand through his hair then down the back of his neck. Jared smiled, he was nervous, he did that that when he was nervous.

"Jen..I'm sorry." Jensen's eyes flickered to Jared's, he could tell he was worried Jared was going to tell him he didn't feel the same way So he quickly added. "I can't believe I even said that to you, I'm a fucking dick. I know you mean it, I...God...Jen,I feel the same way, I've wanted you always but never would have thought you'd want to be with me like that."

"You've always been more to me than anything, you know that. Like a brother but even closer. I...don't just love you...I'm in love with you, Jare."

"Really?" Jared whispered. 

Jensen smiled and nodded, leaning in to kiss Jared. Jared pressed his lips to Jensen's and muttered "Me too. God, I Love you so much, Jensen."

After a few minutes Jensen pulled back, he slid his finger across his eyes and saw a tear rolling down Jared's cheek. He leaned in and licked it up then laughed. "Jesus, making me all fucking emotional. Really, it sorta feels like I've been with you all along...like we've been dating just uh, you know. No fun extras."

Jared smiled, he knew Jensen wouldn't go very long without being smart assy or saying something so he didn't seem 'girly', which Jared was surprised he didn't say they were being.

Jensen licked his lips then smirked, "So...we should do something fun, instead of sitting around like a couple of girls talking about our feelings."

"I knew it!"

"Like you don't wanna bang me too, I remember waking up the other day from this death grip on my ass..."

Jared turned red, "I meant I knew you were going to say about this being girly."

"Oh, right. Shit though, You gonna let me tear that ass up anytime soon?"

"Let's do it."

"Yeah? Right now?" When Jared nodded, Jensen grinned and leaned in to kiss him. "Can't tell you how many times I thought about it. How much I just...every time I look at you I want to do this..."

Jensen leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to Jared's. Jared groaned, his eyes fluttering closed, but he forced them open because Jensen's were looking into his. He could see just a hint of green, the part that wasn't being overtaken by his pupils. The color was so intense and just so green, Jensen blinked and his spectacular dark eyelashes brushed up against Jared as he shifted closer, tickling his face. Jared always thought he knew every inch of Jensen's face with perfect detail but he realized being so close there was so much more to learn, and he couldn't wait to explore and learn everything about him. Jensen's eyes had tiny gold flecks in the green, he couldn't believe that he never noticed it before because they shimmered so brightly he couldn't take his eyes away. Jensen moaned softly, sliding his hand through Jared's hair, bringing Jared back to reality.

They pulled back, breathless. Jensen ran his finger down Jared's face, still looking into his eyes. "Your eyes...Damn...I could stare at them forever."

Jared's eyebrows mashed together, he didn't like the color of his own eyes compared to Jensen's. "Yours are way better."

"Shit, yours change color. Hazel, green...and like now...fuck. Deep blue-green..." Jensen leaned in and kissed Jared again. "Everything about you..." Jensen took a deep breath, he wasn't used to telling anyone things like this, but he had never felt like this about anyone either. He never imagined he would say things like that to Jared, even if they ended up together but now Jensen finally felt like he could tell Jared absolutely everything, and not have to hide how he felt about him anymore.

Jared laughed nervously, Jensen might think he could stare at him forever but Jared already did just that every morning he woke up next to Jensen, and pretty much throughout the entire day too. "You have literally no idea how long I've stared at you."

"I have a pretty good idea, every time I go to look at you, you're-"

"No...I mean..." Jared took a deep breath, Jensen had finally made the move he was desperate for years to make, and he knew it took a lot for him to do that and even more to confess other things. "I don't ever want there to be secrets between us-"

"There never was, or will be, well, besides this."

"I know...I mean you know we both have things we just...couldn't admit because...but anyway, what I was saying was...I stare at you a lot."

"Jare, I know."

"I mean, when you're sleeping."

"Oh, well...I stare at you at night when you're asleep. I can never fall asleep, you know that and...I usually lay there and look at you. Sometimes for hours."

"Really?" Jared was shocked, Jensen actually stared at him for hours the way he stared at him. Jared smiled, "Me too, it's the only reason I get up early and am in such a good mood."

"Why do you think I never get up early? Usually I'm in a shitty mood because I was up most of the night looking at you."

Jared jerked Jensen's face to his and kissed hungrily into his mouth, the thought of Jensen being just as in love and wanting him just as bad making it nearly impossible not to shove him down and fuck him or roll onto his stomach and beg Jensen to do him.

Jensen smiled and kissed him, pulling back to speak then pressing several more kisses to Jared's lips. "Damn, love it when you get all aggressive. I want you so fucking bad right now...but I can't stop long enough to go back in the house."

"Don't."

"You mean....here?"

Jared smiled and nodded.

 _"Fuck_ ," Jensen leaned in and crushed his lips to Jared's, kissing him roughly as he tugged Jared's hair. "Want you so damn bad, Jare."

"Shit, me too."

Jensen continued to kiss Jared, slowly laying back and rolling them so he was laying over Jared. He tried pulling back but couldn't stop and kissed him several more times. Hot, steamy kisses full of want and need, letting years of built up desire and lust take over until he was kissing Jared so intensely, Jared felt lightheaded and flustered. Jared was loving the feeling of Jensen's lips on his and how it felt to have Jensen on top of him. He fit perfectly between his thighs, and Jared could not stop running his hands all over his body, squeezing the firm muscles. Jensen's hands were doing the same thing and the sexy stubble on his cheek kept brushing against Jared's, feeling like sparks were flying off of him.

"Mmm damn Jen," Jared groaned, he pressed tighter against Jensen as he started thrusting harder. Their erections sliding against each other

Jensen kissed a trail down Jared's jaw and was now sucking down on his neck, working his tongue slowly up behind his ear. "Yeah?"

Jared felt a shiver go down his spine, even though it felt like it was a thousand degrees as Jensen's breaths licked at his neck like flames and his voice was low and deep in his ear. 

"Fuck...want you so bad, making me so horny."

"All I wanna do is spend the rest of the day, making you climax over and over. Make you feel so much pleasure you black out, wanna hear you moan and scream my name. Feel you get tight around me as I sink deep into that tight, gorgeous ass, then I want you to slam me down, tear my ass up and spend the rest of the night....no, these entire two weeks taking turns on each other."

 _"Jensen_...Jesus fucking Christ."

"Sound good? You want that, Jare?"

"Fuck yes...want you in me so bad, please Jen...can't wait."

"How bad you want it?"

"Fuck, more than anything, Jen."

Jensen kissed him, sliding a hand up his neck then grabbing a handful of his hair.

Jared slid his hand down Jensen's chest, then over the huge bulge in his shorts.  _"Fuck!_  ...only thing I can think about is this..." Jared pressed his hand tighter against Jensen's erection, groaning. It felt so damn big, he squeezed it lightly, feeling it react in his hand. Jared slid his hand up, it felt so hot and hard he gasped when he felt Jensen slide his hand down the back of Jared's shorts.

"Damn Jare...wanted to do this for so damn long," Jensen kissed Jared, massaging his hand against his ass, then turning the kiss up as he teased a finger slowly across his rim. "You're the only person I've ever really wanted to have sex with..." Jensen leaned his forehead against Jared's "Sorry I was so stupid for so long...should've told you when I realized it."

Jared held Jensen's head in his hands and kissed him softly. "Jen...It's not your fault, and as much as I regret not telling you either, you've gotta let it go and just be glad we have it now because we wasted so much time we could have been doing this, now that we have it...fuck everything and enjoy it."

Jensen nodded and kissed him back, "I know...it was never wasted time though, I still loved every minute of it, just wished it was like this."

"Me too...never thought you'd..."

"What? Wanna be with you? Shit, I figured you..."

"Well, that too but what I meant was, actually talk about how you feel."

Jensen kissed him for several minutes then grinned. "Well, you know I must love you a hell of a lot because I really do fucking hate talking about stuff like that, but for you...anything."

"Jen," Jared moaned softly as he kissed him back. "Anything?"

Jensen nodded, "Let me guess...you wanna talk but not now because all you want is for me to fuck the hell out of you."

"Damn, you're good. Like you're reading my mind."

"Mmm hmm." Jensen moaned against his lips. "I just know it's the only damn thing I want to do, only thing I can think about."

Jensen my have been a little sensitive about his height but he never was self conscious about his body, Jared always loved that because it meant he always got to look at it. It wasn't like Jensen was flaunting his amazing body either, Jared just figured he did it without realizing because Jensen had always been one of those guys who went to the bathroom with the door wide open or only had a towel around his waist after a shower. He always changed in front of Jared without giving it a second thought and when they took gym or played sports Jensen was never bothered about taking a shower with all the other guys right there but Jared was the exact opposite. Jensen never understood it, he never told Jared before but he had an amazingly perfect body and Jensen had the opposite problem, he wanted to see Jared without a shirt but Jared would have showered in his clothes during gym if he could and he did a few times until Jensen made him stop, and not just because he wanted to see those perfect six-pack abs but because he knew Jared would get picked on if he did, and if someone would pick on him then Jensen would have to kick their ass, which he didn't have to do that often because if someone drove either him or Jared to defend the other, someone was getting knocked out and after awhile everyone just knew not to ever piss either of them off.

So naturally Jared ripped Jensen's shirt off without even thinking about it, he was eager to run his hands over every inch of his body. Jensen had Jared's shirt balled up in his fist, but hesitated, he knew he had to take things a little slower than he wanted to, if it were up to him they'd both be naked and he would be buried deep in Jared at that very moment but he had thought about this millions of times and no matter what he wanted their first time to be special, every time after that could be kinky as hell.

Jared noticed Jensen staring off. "Am I moving too fast?"

Jensen smirked, "No, you know how I like it," Jensen winked and slid his tongue over his lips "I just um...want this to be..."

Jared smiled and nodded. "It will, Jen because it's you. It doesn't matter where we are. Do you wanna go back to your room?"

"Not really, I mean I do but I want you too bad to waste the time going in the house."

Jared pulled his shirt off and wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck, pulling him down and putting his shirt behind his head. "This is perfect,  we used to do so much up here...get away from everyone, talk for hours and tell each other everything. So it's kind of fitting I had my first real kiss here and sex for the first time with each other."

"First real kiss?"

"We...you know...you don't remember that time you, um..."

"Kissed you? First time we ever got drunk too." Jensen smiled because he barely remembered anything except that a girl had kissed Jensen at a school dance, and Jared had been upset he still had never been kissed, they were really drunk and Jensen got tired of hearing him complain so he leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't exactly the way he had wanted to, he did it too hard and used too much tongue and the only thing it did was make him want more, then he spent years wishing he had taken his time, done it right then asked Jared out back then. "It was um..the first time I ever kissed someone, like making out...was it yours?"

Jared nodded.

"I thought you were too drunk to remember."

"I'll never forget, I think about it all the time."

"God, don't. It totally was the worst kiss any one ever gave someone."

"Was not! I still have never been kissed better, well until today."

Jensen leaned in and kissed Jared, taking his time to trace over every inch of his mouth. Jared closed his eyes and moaned as Jensen's hands traveled down his body and his tongue swirled around his mouth. Every time they kissed it was like everything around them was a blur, the only thing Jared could think about was how much he loved Jensen and kissing him, and how badly he wanted to have sex and how perfect it all was.

Jared teased his finger over the waistband of Jensen's shorts, he never had been shy around Jensen but suddenly he was a little nervous. At first he was in a state of shock, Jensen had him so flustered from the kissing and touching he couldn't even form a coherent thought so he hadn't felt anxious, but now it was starting to sink in that this was finally happening. He wanted to do so many things, and thought of so many ways their first time would happen, but now he was over thinking things and suddenly was too shy to just do the things he was dying to do to Jensen. 

Jensen noticed Jared hesitating, he ran his hand lightly through his hair. "Jare, you know...we've waited years to do this, just because we know how each other feels doesn't mean we have to have sex right away. I want you to-"

"No! Oh God, I want to way too bad to wait...unless, do you want to wait?"

"Fuck no, but if you're not ready...then, yeah I want to wait."

Jared took a deep breath and bit down on his lip. "I am so lame, I think about this every second of the day and finally get here and...God, I'm a freaking pussy, I shouldn't be..."

"You are not a pussy Jare...I'm...I know it's like, overwhelming. We pretended for so long we didn't feel anything and now that we can finally do everything we've ever wanted, it's just..." Jensen ran his hand over the back of his neck then smiled and traced his finger down Jared's face. He wasn't good at talking about things like this but he refused to do anything with Jared until he knew he was comfortable doing it, not that he didn't want to because it was taking everything in him not to just hold Jared down and have sex with him for the next week without stopping, but this was Jared, not some random girl he was hooking up with. "But, of all the people we've been with, this should be easiest. I would do anything for you Jare, any damn thing, even wait to have sex when I'm dying to right now, because I don't want to have sex with you just to get off. I...I really...you know..."

"Really?" Jared sniffed and bit down on his lip, he felt his eyes watering but knew if he got overly emotional Jensen might shut down and not talk anymore, he was surprised he was talking about this as it was, he knew it was hard for him to express his feeling and then share them. He knew if Jensen could do that, he could get over being nervous. "Damn, I'm lucky, you're the best b-" Jared paused a minute, maybe he shouldn't assume they were together, he was pretty sure they were but he wanted to hear Jensen say it. "Are we....are you, my...my boyfriend? You know, only if you, um, want to be I mean."

Jensen grinned and kissed Jared hard, pressing tight against him as he rolled his hips. Jared moaned and slid his hand down Jensen's back slowly working his way down until he got to his ass. Jensen kissed him deeper, he slid his hand up Jared's chest and ran his hand down his torso. As soon as Jensen started kissing him with more intensity Jared got caught up in it and forgot all about being shy. He felt Jensen put his hand over his and press down. Jared grinned against his lips and squeezed his ass firmly.

"Love how you get less shy when you're horny...you don't need to be shy with me, Jare. It's all yours, whenever you want."

Jared grinned, he liked the sound of that and he was wondering why he had even felt shy, Jensen was right, it was so much easier because he loved Jensen and had known him for so long. He just wanted things to be perfect for Jensen because he wanted to have sex with Jensen for way more reasons than strictly to get off. "So...that means you want to be my boyfriend, right?"

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Of course I want to be your boyfriend." Jensen kissed Jared's forehead and leaned against it for a few seconds then moved to kiss his neck. "But only until-"

Jared felt Jensen's lips curve into a smile as he sucked down on his neck. When he started to bite down Jared groaned, then jerked Jensen's head over and looked at him with his saddest puppy eyes. "Until...when?"

Jensen grinned and slid his finger over Jared's pouting lip, kissing it softly as he muttered against it, "Until you're my husband."

That was all it took for Jared to never again be shy or nervous with Jensen. He pressed his lips firmly to Jensen's kissing him passionately as he rolled them around. He pressed Jensen down and nudged his legs apart then started thrusting against him as Jensen slid both of his hands inside Jared's shorts and squeezed his ass hard, pushing him down against his body harder as he pushed his hips up into Jared. They humped into each other and continued kissing until Jared's lungs burned and he had to pull back, gasping for air.

Their faces were flushed and they were panting hard, still running their hands over every inch of each other's body. Jensen grinned at Jared, he watched his eyes flicker down to his lips as he bit them. "I'm guessing that's something you'd want someday too?"

Jared nodded as he sucked in a deep breath. "Right now if we could."

"Let's start with having sex first, before I fucking die of hornieness because I feel like I'm about to."

Jared laughed. "I know, right?"

"No more holding back, just stop trying to over thinking every thing. Let your body take over."

"So I can do anything I want?"

Jensen nodded and grinned. "Yep. Why, what do you want to do?"

"Blow you."

 _"Fuck_ ," Jensen growled as he jerked Jared forward and kissed him fiercely. "Hope you're ready to spend these next two weeks having sex because I'm never gonna be able to stop."

"I never want you to." Jared replied as he pushed Jensen's shorts down and knelt between his legs, biting down on his lip and moaning when his big thick cock bounced back against his stomach. He licked his lips and ran his hand down his shaft, rolling his balls lightly then wrapping his hand around the base. He could not believe he was finally going to give Jensen head, he had dreamed of having his dick in his mouth for years.

"If you're not comfortable doing this, you don't ha-"

"I've wanted to blow you since....fuck, forever. I just don't think I can make it good for you."

Jensen slid his hand across Jared's jaw, putting it under his chin and pushing it up so he had to look up at him. "Anything with you will be fucking perfect, but really...you don't have to I just wanna fuck you so damn bad, Jare."

"Just let me do it for a few minutes, I want it bad too but..."

"Damn, can't wait to get my dick in you, huh? Shit...making me so fucking horny, can barely stand it. But I'll never stop you if you really wanna give me head."

Jared slowly licked a stripe up Jensen's cock, it was so damn big and being right on top of it made it seem like it would be impossible to get all of it in his mouth. He worked his tongue slowly around, pausing to flick it over every sensitive spot. He wrapped his hand around the base and started twisting his fist up, gradually tightening his grip as his tongue slid across the head of Jensen's cock.

Jensen sucked in a breath and cursed as Jared's tongue swiped over his slit. Jared liked the taste, he flattened his tongue and licked up his entire length then spread the precome that was rapidly beading out down. Jensen's hand wove thought Jared's hair, tightening as he started sucking down on the head of his dick, gradually taking more and more in as he sucked down harder.

"Shit...so damn good Jare....l-I  _fuck!"_

Jensen bit down on his lip hard, trying desperately not to thrust into the amazing wet heat, but it felt incredible. Jared was bobbing his head up and down, making his way further down and now had over half of his dick in his mouth, he was sucking down hard as his tongue swirled around. Jensen groaned as Jared pulled back then took him in further, Jensen's back arched up and his eyes slammed shut as he felt his cock curve down Jared's throat.

"Son of fucking  _bitch_ ," Jensen moaned, his hand tugging hard on Jared's hair. He pushed his head down gently and nearly shouted as Jared slowly took in his entire cock. "Mmmm fuck...shit, Jare...I...I gotta fuck you, shit I can't-"

Jensen groaned and started panting as Jared hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down quickly. He slid his hand carefully around Jensen's balls and rolled them, letting his finger dip down to stroke the sensitive skin underneath. Jensen sat up, pulling on Jared. "Fuck Jare, so damn good....gonna make me fucking come....love it...but I  _need_  to fuck you..." Jensen started grunting and slowly rolled his hips so he wouldn't thrust and choke Jared.

Jared stuck a finger Jensen's mouth, Jensen sucked down on it hard until Jared pulled it out and nudged his legs apart more. Jensen fell back and groaned as Jared sucked down like a Hoover and slid his finger over Jensen's rim. Jensen pushed down onto his finger so Jared inched his fingertip inside. 

"Goddamn Jared!  _Shit_..."

Jared didn't know how he managed not to cream his pants, it had to be because he was so focused on making it good for Jensen otherwise he would have been coming right along with him because watching Jensen come apart was the hottest damn thing he had ever seen and the noises he was making were enough to make him come untouched. Jared moaned as he felt Jensen's hot come shoot down his throat. He sucked down harder and slid his finger into Jensen's ass. Jensen was shuddering with pleasure, he felt Jared moan against his cock and it send a pulse of white hot pleasure through him as Jared pressed his finger against his prostate. As Jared helped him through his orgasm, Jensen let out a string of curses, sexy moans and finally yelled out Jared's name as he started climaxing hard.

Jared pulled off slowly, working his way up Jensen's abdomen, trailing kisses until he got to his neck. Jensen was still reeling from his orgasm, his hand was gripping Jared's hair tight as Jared pressed open mouthed kisses across his clavicle and bit down lightly on his shoulder. Jensen moaned and jerked Jared's head over, kissing him.

"Jare...shit."

"Was that...ok?"

Jensen sucked in a breath to try and stop panting. "Best damn blowjob I ever had." Jared looked at him skeptically. Jensen licked his lip and nodded hard. "Seriously. Now it's your turn."

"Jen...please, if you don't fuck me I'm gonna explode."

Jensen chuckled as he carefully pulled Jared's shorts down. He wrapped his fist around Jared's cock and started jerking it. "Can't help it if you explode in my mouth while I work you open." Jensen winked and shoved Jared back, sucking down on his neck as he pushed his legs further apart and slowly worked his way down Jared's chest.

"Jen...mmm." Jared groaned as Jensen's lips kissed and sucked down his chest. He curled his fingers through his short spiky hair and slid his other hand down Jensen's neck then across his muscular shoulders.

Jensen slowly teased a finger across Jared's rim as his tongue traced over his perfect abdomen. When Jared moaned he worked his way down further and slid the tip of his finger inside, He slowly licked a stripe down his cock and balls then back up. As he slowly sucked down on Jared's cock, Jensen eased his finger in up to the knuckle. Jared seemed to be getting into it so Jensen started sucking down on the head of his cock and slid his finger in the rest of the way.

 Jensen felt Jared tense up so he eased his finger back out and kissed him. He put his hand up to Jared's face and caressed his jaw then pulled him into a kiss. He carded his hand through his hair and kissed him several times before pulling back and leaning his head against Jared's.

"Would you be more comfortable doing me first?"

Jared shook his head. "I...I really want you to fuck me...I just..."

Jensen kissed Jared softly, smoothing his fingers through his hair. Jared relaxed a little as Jensen leaned up and wrapped his arm around Jared, he no longer cared about how he wanted to have sex so bad his cock was pulsating, he wanted Jared to relax and be able to enjoy it. Jensen shifted so Jared was over him and continued to kiss him intensely as his hands caressed his body. Jared melted into his touch, he knew Jensen loved him as much as he loved Jensen because they could have already been having sex, probably even for a second time by now but Jensen was doing everything he could to make it perfect for him, and it was so beyond perfect Jared couldn't believe he was dragging it out, really he just never wanted it to ever end. The only small worry he had was what it was going to feel like at first, in all those years of thinking about having sex, what it was going to feel like to have ten inches of thick cock stretching him out never crossed his mind.

Jensen kissed Jared a few more times then rolled him on to his side. He slid his hand down Jared's thigh and squeezed it lightly then brought it over his waist. He brushed Jared's hair out of his eyes and kissed his lips gently, then pulled back and looked into his eyes as he slid a finger slowly across his cheek.

"I promise to go slow, is that what you're worried about? I'd never hurt you, Jare."

"I know...but aren't you just a little..."

Jensen looked up and grinned. "What? Worried about your big dick stretching me out? No, I uh..."

Jared raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you're telling me you..." Jared suddenly felt a twinge of anger and jealousy as his fingers dug into Jensen's back. "With who?"

Jensen rolled his eyes and kissed Jared until he calmed down. "C'mon, you know everything I've ever done sexually Jared, I've never been with a guy and you know it. Calm down. Damn. all possessive already?"

"Fuck yeah, I mean...I never liked it when you were with-"

Jensen crushed his lips to Jared's and looked into his eyes. "Never bring up past...stuff either one of us did. None of it meant a damn thing, only thing that matters is us, right now."

Jared smiled and nodded. "You're not at all just a little...you've never wondered what it's gonna be like to have...a dick in you the first time?"

Jensen bit down on his lip and tried not to smile. Around everyone else Jared was this big fearless tough guy, but with Jensen he always let his true feelings out. He was just a big teddy bear that needed Jensen to hold him and make everything ok. He always had told Jensen his fears and worries, Jensen loved that he was the only one Jared trusted enough to be himself around, and even more he loved making him feel better and taking care of him.

"Maybe a little, but I mean, it's not like I've never had anything...in my ass."

"Yeah but, I mean it's different. So much bigger than your fingers, and even your dildos aren't as big as-"

Jensen's hand had been slowly ghosting across Jared's back, he froze and cut him off, "Wait, how do you know how big my...or that I even have any?"

Jared felt his face burn as he looked down. "Um...once you told me to get something out of that box you keep your secret stash of porn and weed in, but I grabbed the wrong box..."

"I'm surprised you never said anything about it."

Jared scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What was I supposed to say? We both thought the other was straight, I could't be like...so was sex with girls as good as when you're jerking off and playing with your ass, cuz I mean, you've got an awesome stash of dildos and sex toys."

"So um...do you...?"

Jared felt his face get redder as he shook his head. Jensen chuckled and leaned in, kissing him on the forehead. "God, I love it when I make you blush. It's alright, you're gonna be my little cockslut as soon as I'm done with you, make you feel so damn good. You've fingered yourself though right?"

"I...uh, a few times but I could never..."

"Oh fuck, you have  _no idea_...just wait. I am definitely fucking you first because _holy shit_  when you hit your prostate..." Jensen trailed off and sucked in a breath, then looked at Jared and grinned. "Why do you think I even have all those sex toys?"

"Because you're a kinky sexual freak...I just want you to..."

"Use them on you?"

Jared felt his face flame as he looked down and nodded, quietly adding, "And, um...on you."

"I can't wait 'til you get over this sudden shyness. Gonna do all kinds of crazy kinky shit. So just tell me one thing, when you saw the dildos, what was the first thing that popped into your mind?"

Jared buried his face in Jensen's neck and sucked in a breath as he muttered, "Watching you play with yourself." He leaned back and looked at Jensen, giving him slight puppy eyes. "Maybe tonight you could..."

"I'll do anything you want me to if you relax."

Jared took a deep breath and nodded. "I am...it's just...I'm not as sexual as you are."

"Yeah, well you're gonna be. You should've told me you never hit your prostate, I woulda helped you find it ages ago."

"Yeah fucking right, what was I supposed to say about that Jen? I want your cock and while you're at it will you help me find my prostate?"

"Well, yeah pretty much." Jensen grinned and kissed him passionately, he slid his arm around his waist and grabbed Jared's ass hard. He massaged his hand into it hard then pulled back, his hand still on his ass. "Well, let me show you just how fucking incredible it feels when I find it."

 


	5. Can't Get Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have sex, I swear

Jensen had taken his time working Jared open, by the time he had three fingers in him Jared was pounding down on them begging Jensen to fuck him. As Jensen slowly eased his fingers out, he leaned down and kissed Jared then pulled back and looked at him.

"Can't believe we're finally gonna have sex. God, I've only thought about doing this a couple million times."

Jared grinned and wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck, pulling him into another kiss. "So is this how you pictured it?"

"I've pictured it pretty much every way possible...but I've gotta say I don't think I ever imagined us doing it up in this tree house."

"Yeah, but when we were up here I though about having sex with you all the time."

Jensen kissed him back as he slid a hand down Jared's thigh and wrapped it around his waist. "We're gonna be having sex in all kinds of crazy places."

Jared smiled as he wrapped his other leg around Jensen's waist and pulled him closer. He still could hardly believe that only an hour earlier he was lusting over Jensen, thinking they would never be together, and even though it had only been an hour it was definitely the best hour of his life so far. He knew every minute would just get better and better because that was the way it had always been with Jensen and now that Jensen was his, every thing was going to be absolutely perfect.

Jensen slowly eased into Jared, his hand shaking as he teased his dick over Jared's rim then carefully guided himself in as he watched Jared for any kind of reaction or indication he was hurting him because he knew Jared was going to try and deal with the pain and not let on if it hurt.

Jared sucked in a breath and bit down on his lip as Jensen's huge girth stretched him out. Jensen slowly pulled back but Jared's hand flew up and landed on his ass, pushing down on him as he dug his fingers into his firm muscle. "I...I'm ok, Jen...please keep going."

Jensen circled his hips several times and teased his cock in and out until Jared's grip relaxed and his face looked less tense. He thrust the head of his cock in, Jared held his breath and focused on Jensen's face to help ignore the pressure and burning. Jensen pulled out and kissed Jared.

"As much as I wanna see you, I think it'll be easier if we do this with you on your knees."

Jared wanted to argue, he wanted to be able to look at Jensen the entire time but he was to the point if they didn't have sex he was going to go completely insane. He nodded and rolled onto his stomach, slowly kneeling up as Jensen leaned over him and slowly kissed up his spine, running his hands down Jared's muscular back. He leaned completely over him, wrapping his arms around Jared, tracing his nose up behind his ear.

"Relax," He whispered, "Just wait 'til I'm inside you baby. Gonna make you feel so damn good."

Jared moaned and ran his hand over Jensen's jaw, gasping when the stubble on his face burned against his skin in the most delicious way. "Jen...already feels fucking incredible just feeling you on me."

"Mmm yeah, can't wait til tonight."

Jared looked over at him and licked his lips. "Why, what're we gonna do?"

"Gonna do this right, throw you down on my bed, have slow sensual mind blowing sex, then fall asleep just like this, in each other's arms."

Jared moaned and pressed tight against Jensen. "God, just listening to you say it...fuck, Jen."

Jensen knelt back and slowly worked his cock into Jared, as soon as he was past the thick ring of muscle that had been holding him back he let out a slow breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. Jensen pushed in a little further and winced, Jared was so tight around him, almost painful. As soon as he circled his hips and pulled back a little it felt good, then he thrust in a little more and felt a rush of pleasure as Jared's tight ass hugged around his dick perfectly, almost like Jared was made to take him in.

"Ohhh shit. Shit! So goddamn tight and...fuck, so incredible. Uhhh damn....feel good yet, Jare?"

Jared felt Jensen pull back then push in harder, a wave of pleasure overtook him and he groaned. "Oh fuck yeah....so damn good. Harder, please Jen..."

Jensen stared rocking his hips faster, when he felt Jared open up more he snapped his hips hard, thrusting in until his balls were tight against Jared's.

"Oh fuck Jare....so goddamn tight and perfect....shit."

Jared groaned as Jensen started rocking his hips in a steady motion, pumping in faster each time with hard powerful thrusts. Jensen gripped Jared's hips and pulled him into every thrust, he felt Jared shudder with pleasure and moan as he thrust in harder. He felt Jared shaking and getting a little tighter as he thrust hard and fast into the incredible tight heat. Jared screamed out his name and started pushing back against Jensen, meeting every thrust and allowing Jensen to plunge in deeper. Jared started whimpering as Jensen slammed into his prostate, every thrust sending a jolt of pleasure through his entire body.

"Mmm yeah...that...shit...that's your sweet spot. Kinda makes you wish you woulda asked me to help you find it years ago, huh?"

"Yeah...ohhh fuck Jen! Shit!" Jared moaned then shouted Jensen's name as Jensen shifted slightly so that every time he thrust into Jared he was drilling into his prostate.

Jared's entire body was pulsing with pleasure, it felt as if every cell was being stimulated, every nerve was firing off like crazy at every feather touch from Jensen. Jensen's hands seemed to always know exactly where and how to touch his body, making it pure blissful ecstasy. Jensen moved his hands off of Jared's hips, one pressed down gently on his back to get him to a better angle, as Jared sunk down Jensen pulled his hips up and gasped as he plunged into Jared deeper than ever, bottoming out then pausing as he was overwhelmed with pure pleasure.

"Holy fucking shit, Jen....oh fuck," Jared groaned and looked back at Jensen, sweat was glistening off of him, making him look even more appealing. It was now late in the afternoon, the hottest part of the day and the heat was stifling, Jared was pouring sweat too and felt it pooling at the small of his back but it made every thrust against each other lubricated and somehow better. It was over a hundred degrees and it felt like they were in the middle of a raging inferno, when he looked at Jensen it felt like fuel being added to the fire, especially when their eyes met and he saw the same lust and love he felt burning in Jensen's eyes.

"Feel good Jen?"

Jensen grunted a response, followed by a litany of unintelligible moans as his fingers dug into Jared's hips when he felt Jared starting to tighten around him. Jensen looked down and groaned, he shifted his hands and held Jared open enough that he could watch his dick stretching him out and sink deep inside.

"Fuck, so hot Jare."

"Mmm yeah, gotta be....uhhh shit, Jen....like, a thousand degrees," Jared paused and moaned as Jensen slowly pulled out then inched back in, thrusting hard when he was halfway in. "So damn hot, feels like I'm gonna burst into flames."

Jensen chuckled under his breath. "Yeah...But I meant...watching you take me in, seeing my dick stretch you out. Fuck, so damn hot. Taking me in so perfect as I stretch out that beautiful ass. Ohhh fuck, you're getting so motherfucking tight. Feels good as fuck, huh?"

Jared groaned and pushed into Jensen hard. "Mmm hmm," Jared could barely form words, let alone an entire sentence.

"Yeah, you love feeling every inch slide in and out don't you?" Jensen slowly pulled out, sliding his hand down Jared's back and grabbing a fistful of hair as he slowly thrust back in, bucking his hips hard when he was halfway in. He did this several times, until the need to hump into Jared full force was so overwhelming he couldn't take it anymore. Jensen slowly pulled out, then rammed into Jared as fast and hard as he could.

"Jensen! Oh goddamn...just like that, fuck!"

Jensen started thrusting into Jared harder, he leaned down over him and they both moaned as their skin burned against each other. They fit together perfectly, just like Jared had always pictured, like perfect pieces to a puzzle. It felt like a piece of him that had always been missing was now where it belonged. Jensen wrapped his arm around Jared's waist and slid a hand up his chest, as he buried his face in his neck he just held him tight, savoring the feeling of finally being so close and having the one thing he had always wanted, and the only thing he would ever need. They started thrusting together in perfect harmony, moaning and groaning at the pure ecstasy of being so close.

Jared noticed Jensen was suddenly quiet, he reached up and wrapped his fingers through his hair then caressed his face. As his hand continued to stroke Jensen's cheek, Jared felt his breathing quicken against his neck. Jensen started sucking down lightly, as Jared tugged on his hair he started sucking a trail of hickeys down Jared's neck. Jared struggled to reach his other hand behind him and touch Jensen more, but at the odd angle he couldn't do more than run his hand down his thigh. He felt Jensen's breaths burn against his neck as he moaned, Jared ran his hand back through Jensen's hair and pulled hard, getting a loud sexy moan out of him.

"Uhh fuck, Jare. So...mmm shit...so damn good."

Jared groaned, Jensen's voice was like pure sex, even deeper than normal and it was getting strained so Jared knew he was getting close too. He heard Jensen sharply suck in a breath then grunt as he pushed back and knelt up, then started pounding harder into Jared. Jared felt an orgasm starting to build, and as Jensen thrust balls deep into him he was struck with a burst of white hot pleasure like an electric current running straight to his cock.

Jared looked back at Jensen and felt his stomach tighten, and his balls start to rise up closer to his body. Jensen looked hotter than he had ever seen him, his hair was so sexed up and wet he looked like he belonged on the cover of a porn magazine, his eyes were slammed shut and he was biting down hard on his swollen lips. His lips looked even fuller, both from kissing and sucking down on Jared for over an hour and from his teeth worrying at them as he tried not to let the pleasure overtake him enough to not come just yet. Jared could tell he was holding back because his face was tense, he didn't want him to hold back because every thrust felt better than the last and he wanted Jensen to feel as much pleasure as he was feeling because it was so amazing, it was indescribable.

Jensen was feeling just as much pleasure, it was incredible, unlike anything he had ever felt. He could feel precome sweating out of his cock and prayed he could hold on a little longer because he wanted Jared to have a mind blowing orgasm. Just as he started to really pound into Jared, he heard him moan his name followed by a litany of swearing and noises so sexy Jensen had to ring his fingers tight around his cock or he would have come from the noises alone. He continued to thrust harder, making sure to hit his prostate hard every time he plunged into Jared.

Jensen saw Jared gripping the rug so hard his knuckles were white, he heard him shout his name between clenched teeth and leaned over Jared As soon as Jensen was laying back over him, Jared started coming apart quick. His toes curled as he felt Jensen pump in and out of him like a piston. Jared groaned when he felt Jensen's first circle around his cock, his grip was perfect and tight as he started twisting and jerking his hand up and down Jared's aching erection. Jensen licked a trail up behind Jared's ear and started whispering filthy promises of what he would be doing to him the rest of that night. Jensen could feel Jared shaking underneath him. He kissed the back of his neck, working his way down his back as he slowly pulled out then rammed back in. He slid his hand up Jared's muscular back and moaned.

"Fuck you're so damn hot."

Jared threw his head back, pressing tight against Jensen as he felt Jensen's grip on his cock tighten as jerked him off harder to match the speed of his thrusts. "Jen....oh god....harder."

Jensen started sucking on Jared's neck hard, biting down as Jared started whimpering. He thrust into him hard and fast, Jensen's hand he was using to prop himself up over Jared started digging into the rug. He felt Jared's arms shaking so he knelt up and wrapped an arm around him to pull him up, holding on to his hips firmly as he thrust as hard as he could.

"Fuck! Mmm Jensen!" Jared screamed out his name and started coming. Jensen was jerking him off hard, his come painting the floor white as he came harder than he ever had before.

Jensen knelt back and started pulling Jared into his thrusts, smacking into him hard and drilling into his prostate, Jared felt like he was in an ecstasy coma. He felt like every bone in his body had been turned into Jello, and his spine had melted away because he no longer could control anything, all the could do was let the pleasure overtake him, it felt so amazing he was drowning in it.

"Jare....shit. Oh fuck, getting so damn tight."

Jensen paused when Jared clamped down on him hard, he could barely move but it felt fucking incredible, he groaned as the pleasureful squeeze sent him over the edge. As Jensen started coming Jared was climaxing hard, pushing into him, riding his dick by moving his hips up and down and rolling them to help him through his orgasm. Jensen's vision got dark, he gave Jared a hard powerful thrust and moaned as he felt the pleasure overtake him.

"Mmmm Jared..." Jensen groaned as he gave a couple erratic thrusts then collapsed over Jared, sliding to the side after the carefully pulled out.

They were on their backs, panting sweating and buzzing from the orgasmic high. Jensen blinked hard until his vision returned to normal. He could see Jared out of the corner of his eye, he looked so damn hot all sexed out. Neither of them moved, they just laid there and in post orgasmic bliss until they both turned to look at each other at the exact same time. Jensen smiled at Jared, his eyes dark and intense. Jared opened his mouth to speak, but only managed a soft moan.

"Fuck, I think I blacked out for a few seconds there," Jensen said, still panting. He reached over and grabbed Jared's hand and squeezed it. Jared rolled on to his side and slid over, wrapping his arm around Jensen's waist and laying his head on his shoulder so he could look at him.

"Me too...that was...indescribably incredible."

Jared felt Jensen slide a hand down his back and lightly massage his fingers across his shoulders, and it felt amazing since his body was still hypersensitive. As Jensen started digging his fingers in a little deeper Jared moaned and leaned up, kissing Jensen's neck and started to run his hand across Jensen's chest. Jared looked up at Jensen, he was watching Jared and had been the entire time.

"I know you're not a cuddler..."

"Jare..." Jensen whined, he rolled his eyes then looked back down at Jared and sighed when he saw him giving him puppy eyes. "Maybe if you didn't call it that."

Jared's eyebrows mashed together in confusion. "What's wrong with calling it that?"

Jensen kissed the place where Jared's eyebrows were pushed together and laughed. "I dunno...it's kinda gir-" Jensen saw Jared raise an eyebrow and look at him, he stopped himself before he said 'girly'. "Um, I mean great. I love just laying here holding you."

Jensen smirked as Jared rolled his eyes, then he wrapped his arm tighter around Jared and kissed the top of his head. Jared smiled, a smile so wide it pushed his dimples in. Jensen swore under this breath and leaned in and kissed him, pulling Jared closer as he ran his hand down his back.

"What?"

"When you smile like that..."

"I knew it, last night you did the same thing."

"It's hot. Well, everything about you is but it makes me so damn hard when you do it."

Jared moaned softly as Jensen's hand rested at the small of his back and he started ghosting his fingers across it. He glanced up at Jensen and smiled again, feeling Jensen's dick twitch hard against his thigh. Jensen smirked and caught Jared's lips in kiss as he muttered, "You're a fucking tease."

"So are you...you just did the same damn thing," Jared pointed out.

"What'd I do?"

"You smirked."

Jensen wasn't following. "Um...so you have a kink with me being a smart ass?"

"Nooo, your dimples are fucking sexy as hell. When you smirk and they push in, fuck I almost bust a nut every time."

Jensen smirked again, trying to make Jared hornier. Jared rolled his eyes and punched his arm lightly. Jensen moaned softly, "Mmm yeah, love it rough."

Jensen pulled Jared so he was laying back across his chest and started running his hand through Jared's hair, then gradually started kneading his fingers into back. Jared moaned softly and started slowly tracing his fingers across Jensen's chest. When he traced over Jensen's nipple, Jensen slid his hand down and started massaging his fingers across his firm ass. Jared started tweaking his nipple, Jensen shifted and pushed Jared's head over and caught his lips in a rough kiss.

"So Jare..."

Jared opened his eyes and looked at Jensen. "Yeah?"

"Yesterday morning," Jensen started digging his fingers into Jared's asscheeks as he continued, "What were you dreaming about?"

"Making out with you, grabbing that gorgeous ass."

"Yeah, kinda figured."

Jared laid back and pulled Jensen so he was laying on his side facing him. "So, uh..."

Jensen looked at Jared, and grinned. "You ever gonna be less shy with me? Thought we were over all that."

Jared shrugged and blushed. Jensen leaned in and kissed him, he wrapped his leg around Jared's waist and shifted closer, turning the kiss up to the point they were both pulling back panting. Jensen went right back in, kissing him hard and deep, his tongue ravaging fiercely around his mouth as he started thrusting against him. Jared moaned and put a hand on Jensen's thigh, squeezing it and slowly moving his hand up a little higher. Jensen put his hand on Jared's and moved it over his ass. Jared smiled against Jensen's lips and gently squeezed his ass, his hand almost completely cupping his entire asscheek.

Jensen pulled back and leaned his forehead against Jared's. "Jare, were you this nervous when you messed around with girls?"

Jared shrugged, "A little. Not really. But it's different because it's...you."

"Exactly, you've known me longer than anyone. Just relax."

"I can't...I-I've wanted this so long and now...I don't want it not to be good for you or..."

Jensen kissed Jared and grinned. "It would never be anything but fucking amazing because it's you. I know you can do better than that, you were groping my ass yesterday like I was the last fuckable thing on Earth."

Jared laughed and pulled his hand back, Jensen looked like he was going to protest then Jared smacked his ass hard. Jensen's eye's widened then narrowed.

"Oh, shit." Jared muttered as Jensen shoved him onto his back and pinned him down. "You're uh, really hot when you're all pissed and riled up, Jen."

"Well I must be hot as fucking hell right now."

Jared knew better than to attempt the puppy eyes right now, so he innocently asked, "What? I thought you liked it rough?"

"I do...just...don't fucking smack my ass."

Jared leaned forward and kissed Jensen's nose then pushed his lip out. "Sorry, Jen...I, uh, you just make me so horny and I get all excited and...and I'm still a little nervous and..."

Jensen rolled Jared back around so he was laying over him, he kissed him for a few minutes then pulled back and grinned. "Just relax."

Jared nodded and went in to kiss Jensen when Jensen paused, smirking. "Hey, Jare..."

"Yeah?"

Jensen smacked Jared's ass hard, smiling. "Now we're even."

"I like it, smack it all you want."

"You won't be saying that when your ass is red and you can't sit down. You're already never gonna walk the same." Jensen chuckled as Jared blushed. "Let's hold off on crazy dom shit for now. I just want you to fuck me."

"Really? You're sure?"

"Yes, fuck. I'm so horny."

Jared slid his hand up Jensen's abdomen, slowly caressing his chest and tracing his fingers over Jensen's nipples. When Jensen moaned Jared rubbed his finger over them, flicking the nubs as Jensen pushed his hips up and pressed his hard cock against Jared's. When Jared started tweaking and pinching Jensen's nipples, he rolled his hips and thrust up, gasping when Jared pinched his nipple hard between his fingers. Jared leaned down and started sucking down on Jensen's nipples, when Jensen moaned his name he grazed his teeth over them. Jared was loving how much Jensen got into him playing with his nipples so he carefully bit down and felt his cock start to throb as Jensen continued to make hot sexy pleased noises. When Jensen started rutting against him harder, Jared bit down on his nipple as he pinched the other one in between his fingers and twisted it. Jensen groaned and grabbed a fistful of Jared's hair, pushing his head so he'd bite harder.

"Mmm yeah Jare. Fuck. Sink your teeth in me, I fucking love it....ohhh shit yeah."

Jared loved feeling Jensen coming apart under him, hearing him make sexy noises, and being the one causing him make them, and the way he was moaning his name had him struggling to stay in control, he wanted to fuck Jensen so bad, because he knew the noises he made during sex were even hotter. Jared bit down harder on Jensen's nipple, Jensen gasped so Jared eased back but then he groaned and pushed down on his head and thrust his hips up, his cock aching for stimulation.

Jared wrapped his hand around Jensen's dick and made a tight fist, jerking it up and down as Jensen thrust his hips up and down. "Jare...mmm damn....fuck, can't wait, never been so fucking horny."

Jared leaned forward and sucked on Jensen's neck, when he started thrusting into his fist harder, Jared started biting down on Jensen's shoulder while he pinched down on his swollen nipple and tightened his grip on Jensen's cock. Precome was pouring down Jared's hand, he gave Jensen one final tight tug then put his hand up to his mouth and slowly licked it off as he stared into Jensen's dark pupil blown eyes.

Jensen tugged on Jared, pulling him up and kissing him, muttering against his lips. "I want you in me so damn bad."

Jared moaned and kissed Jensen as he slid his hand across the rug and fumbled around, trying to find the lube. He felt the bottle and lubed up his fingers, then nudged Jensen's legs apart. He carefully slid his finger around Jensen's rim, Jensen started pushing down on his finger, trying to get him to slide it all the way in.

"Damn...you do want it bad, don't you? Fuck, that's hot."

Jared teased the tip of his finger in, carefully inching it in a little further. Jensen pushed down, he knew Jared was a little hesitant, afraid to hurt him but Jensen pounded his fingers up his ass all the time, so he would be fine with Jared pushing it in and going for two right away.

"Jare...you can stick it in, so fucking horny."

"My fingers are bigger than yours," Jared watched Jensen for any kind of reaction as he eased his finger in further, after he slid it in all the way, he worked it around the smooth silky skin. "Jesus fucking Christ!"

"What?"

"You are so fucking tight. Shit! Can't wait to be in there."

"Then work me open instead of running your mouth...or try to do two things at once."

Jared bit down on his lip and grinned, he knew sex with Jensen wasn't going to be all romantic and quiet, he liked that. He loved that they still joked around and were themselves, it wasn't awkward at all like messing around with girls had been for Jared. He would have thought he would be nervous as hell, finally living out his fantasies, but Jensen always made him comfortable doing things and he really did take all his anxiety away earlier. But if anyone would have told him that morning when he woke up that he would have been having sex with Jensen, he would have never believed it.

Jared gradually worked Jensen up to three fingers, it was one of the hottest things ever. He loved massaging his fingers over Jensen's prostate and hearing him moan with pleasure, along with the faces he made, it was enough to make Jared come untouched.

"Ohh shit, you ain't lyin'....fingers are fucking huge."

Jared slowed down and eased his fingers back. Jensen had been getting into it, his eyes closed, moaning and pushing down on Jared's fingers but when he suddenly pulled back Jensen's eyes flew open. "No, I...I didn't mean it bad....fuck. Feels good as hell. Never got in this deep...mmm yeah." Jensen paused and moaned, pushing his hips up in the air then slamming them back down. Jared dug his fingers into Jensen's prostate when he started shuddering and let out a deep sexy moan Jared started massaging it hard, Jensen grunted and tried to string together a bunch of broken moans and syllables, "Try...try to....uhhh shit!...p-put your...fuck....your pinky...mmmm under them."

Jared eased his fingers back out and poured more lube on to his hand. "Fuck Jen, gonna make me come, so damn sexy."

Jensen sat up and pulled Jared into a kiss, he shoved him back and made a trail of kisses down his neck, then worked his way down his chest, pausing to suck down on his nipple. Jared groaned as Jensen's plump lips pressed down on his abdomen, as he ran his hands down Jared's hip bones and over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

"Jen...fuck! Feels so good when your lips are all over me. Damn. But..." Jared tried sitting up but Jensen pushed him back, "I wanna do this to you now. Been dying to suck down on every inch of that gorgeous body."

Jensen leaned forward and kissed Jared. He licked his lips and smirked as he knelt between Jared's thighs. "Got all day for that...and night...and shit, forever, right now I'm gonna blow you."

"Jen...but I wanna fuck you, or don't you want me to...ohhhh goddamn."

Jared groaned as Jensen licked a stripe roughly up his cock. "Fuck yeah I want you to...but you just said you're about to come, so I'll give you head then you can last even longer."

"What if I can't...you know."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Jare, you're just like me, fucking horny and hard all the time."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing, I mean yesterday after we both, uh...jerked off...you weren't even downstairs a minute and you were getting hard again."

"Damn, you always stare at my junk?"

"Just as much as you stare at mine."

"True, you were hard when I came down, don't pretend I'm the only horny sex fiend here."

"Yeah, I know I am. But you had my shirt on, I was thinking about how hot it woulda been if you were up there wearing it while you got yourself off."

Jensen grinned when Jared blushed. "Fuck, you did didn't you? Damn. I wish we started doing this years ago. I don't know how the fuck I ever controlled myself around you because now I honestly don't think I'll ever be able to keep my hands and everything else off of you

"Fuck, me too. Wanna fuck all the damn time, even just make out. Just making out with you is like, orgasmic." Jared paused, and looked up at Jensen. "You sure you want to...? You don't have to..."

Jensen grinned. "C'mon baby, say it. I love hearing you say dirty things to me. Especially if you blush. Tell me you want me to blow you, and I'll give you the best damn blowjob of your life."

"Fuck, Jen. Love it when you talk to me like that. Um, I-I want you to...blow me," Jared bit his lip as Jensen sucked down on the head of his cock then pulled back.

"Say it like you mean it, and I'll do it." Jensen exhaled over the places he licked, sending a rush of heat over Jared's cock that felt like a flame had just licked him. Jensen may have never given a blowjob but he sure the hell knew how to drive him crazy.

Jensen ran his tongue up Jared's balls, slowly working his tongue further up. "Jare...look." Jensen whispered seductively. Jared should have known better, but he risked a peek down and groaned.

Jensen pressed his lips against Jared's cock, then slowly wrapped them around. He took him in slowly, staring into Jared's eyes then pulled back. Precome was sweating out of Jared, Jensen slowly teased his tongue over his slit then spread it down.

"Imagine my lips wrapping around then stretching all the way across your big fat cock," Jensen felt Jared's cock twitch hard in his hand and smiled seductively up at Jared as he slowly ran his tongue over his hipbone and pouted them out. "So...want me to give you head, or what?"

"Fuck yes, please Jen."

Jensen teased his tongue around, sucking down lightly then flicking it over the sensitive spot under the head of his cock as he rolled his balls lightly between his fingers, dipping a finger down over his perineum. When Jared looked down at him, Jensen moaned softly and slowly sucked down then took Jared's cock halfway into his mouth before pulling back and slowly running his thumb across his lips.

"Please what?"

"Goddamn you're a tease. Fucking have me so horny...please blow me Jen, please. Want you to suck my dick so damn bad."

Jensen moaned and hollowed out his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down, gradually picking up speed. As soon as Jared felt his cock hit the back of Jensen's throat he immediately felt an orgasm building in his spine, it felt like Jensen was sucking his brain out because he could no longer form any coherent thoughts at all. Jared shouted Jensen's name, getting a deep groan out of Jensen, which sent a rush of pleasure pulsing across his cock.

Jared tugged on Jensen's hair, trying to get him to pull back but it only made him moan and start sucking down harder. Jared made the mistake of looking down, seeing Jensen's lips stretched across his cock was all it took, he thrust his hips up and started coming as Jensen sucked down harder, bobbing his head and then slowly pulling back and taking Jared's cock completely in with one motion.

"Jensen! Ohhh god...shit!"

Jensen pulled back then took Jared's dick in quickly, he slid two fingers back into him and pressed them against his prostate as he sucked down until Jared was shaking under him. Jared was tugging on Jensen's hair, thrusting into his mouth and groaning Jensen's name. He had never had a blowjob feel so incredible, it was better than any sex he had ever had besides with Jensen, and he had been so close when Jensen started it only lasted a few minutes but they were minutes full of pure pleasure and he could not wait to fuck Jensen. He was glad Jensen had sucked him off first because he surely would have come before he was even halfway inside because Jensen's mouth felt amazing but he knew his tight ass was going to be pure ecstasy.

Jared shoved Jensen back hard, kissing him hungrily, sliding his tongue around every inch of his mouth and savoring Jensen's taste. It was unlike anything he could ever describe, it was sort of sweet but more intense and it was like a drug he was completely addicted to it gave him an incredible high and he was so addicted to it he would never be able to get enough. Jensen was kissing him back with even more intensity, being with him made Jared feel things he would never feel for anyone else. Not just lust, although he craved sex with him so bad he was about to go insane, but also love, he loved Jensen more than he ever thought humanly possible and he knew Jensen felt the same way and it just made everything so much more intense and pleasureful.

Jared felt Jensen's fingers intertwine with his, he squeezed them and raised his hand above his head, clasping his fingers around Jensen's wrist and holding it down as he straddled him and started rolling his hips. He was already getting hard, he never had stamina like this before unless he was with Jensen, he could have just gotten off and one look at Jensen had him rock hard instantly. Everything about Jensen was an aphrodisiac, his face and body, his voice, the though of finally being with him, seeing the way Jensen felt the same way about him, the way he looked at him, just everything, but now that Jared knew just how mind blowing kissing, touching and having sex with Jensen was he knew they would be having nonstop sex and he was glad that both of them seemed to have Viagra pumping through their veins and really it had nothing at all to do with the fact that they were horny teenagers, it was each other that made them have an eternal erection.

Jared was hornier than hell, and he knew Jensen had been beyond that point before he gave him head so he knew Jensen was probably going completely insane right now. Jared started pressing tighter against him. Jensen moaned his name, grabbing a fistful of hair in one hand and Jared's ass in the other. They rolled around, humping into each other, their hands groping and grabbing, constantly moving around as they kissed with so much intensity, hot heavy, deep passionate kisses that were dizzying. Jensen grabbed a fistful of Jared's hair and kissed Jared so hard it felt like the air was being sucked out of his lungs.

Jared pulled back breathless, Jensen was underneath him sucking down on his neck. Just as Jensen saw a purple bruise blossoming on Jared's neck he bit down.

"Jensen...fuck. Never gonna be able to get enough of this. You make me wanna just fuck and never stop. Do nothing but take turns on each other forever."

"Right...all I wanna do right now is have that big fat cock in me."

Jensen rolled onto his stomach, kneeling up. Jared groaned and ran his hands over Jensen's ass then leaned down and kissed up his spine. He leaned over Jensen, and Jensen pressed back tight against him, groaning as they pushed against each other. Jensen pulled Jared's head over and started kissing him, tugging on his hair, groaning when Jared slid his hand up his chest and pinched his nipple.

Jared pulled back and kissed down Jensen's back again, stopping to suck down on each vertebrae, he slid three fingers back inside of his ass and started circling his fingers around. Jensen moaned and his back arched up. Jared ran his hand down his back and pushed him down gently then held him open and leaned forward, spreading his fingers apart.

"Uhhh fuck...fuck!" Jensen gripped the rug hard, his knuckles already turning white as Jared's tongue sunk in deeper. Jared pressed a finger against his prostate and teased his tongue over Jensen's rim. "Ohhh shit, shit! Mmm son of a bitch Jare, fuck me...C'mon Jare, can't fucking tak-"

Jensen's voice cut out, he started panting and grunting, pushing back hard. Jared pulled back and slid his fingers back in. Jensen's legs felt weak, he gradually sunk down further until he was laying flat. He spread his legs apart wider as Jared teased his pinky over his rim then pulled his fingers out enough to slide it in underneath. As soon as Jared started thrusting his fingers in, he felt like he was about to come again, if it were possible he would have because Jensen was writhing around on the ground, pushing back against his hand and making the hottest sexiest noises ever.

Jared watched him bite down on his lip hard, yelling out his name and trying to keep it down since they were technically outside, the tree house walls were thin as hell. As soon as Jared's fingers started pounding into Jensen's prostate, Jensen no longer cared. He practically screamed out Jared's name.

Jared felt Jensen shaking under him, he leaned over him and kissed his neck, sucking down and biting hard. Jensen was panting, he reached around and grabbed Jared's wrist, tugging hard until Jared eased his fingers out.

Jared put his hand on Jensen's hip and rolled him over, he looked like he was going to protest but Jared shook his head. "Nope, I wanna see you this time."

Jensen was still panting, his face was flushed and he was sweating, Jared figured he should give him a minute, then do it to him all over again.

"Jare...shit. Work me up like that...don't make me fucking wait..."

"At least wait until you can breathe before I take your breath away again."

"I'll show you not breathing, later...when I..." Jensen took a deep breath, trying to slow his rapid breathing down. "When I make you so damn horny like this...til you're begging me to fuck you...then fuck you so goddamn hard...make you fucking black out then when you're climaxing...gonna fucking ride you so hard you-"

Jared crushed his lips to Jensen's, he loved hearing Jensen talk dirty or tell him hot things he was going to do to him. Jensen was still breathing heavy, but continued to kiss him as he muttered against Jared's lips all of the things he wanted to do to him before finally pulling back and pressing his forehead against Jared's.

"Fuck...so glad you're not shy anymore. Told you once you got over it we'd be having epic sex."

"So, I guess I did ok, I mean was it almost as good as when you do it...or um you use...toys?"

"Fuck, never felt anything like it. I really only used the dildos and vibrators a few times, but goddamn, nothing's ever felt as good as you working me open and now I can't wait to see how good your big dick's gonna feel."

"When you fucked me...God, I couldn't even remember who I was...can't even describe how mind blowingly incredible it was."

Jensen laid back and pulled Jared over him, Jared shoved Jensen's thighs up and started teasing his cock in and out of Jensen. Jensen was already pushing down impatiently trying to get Jared in him.

"Such a pushy bottom, I love it." Jared grinned as Jensen licked his lips and smirked, his dimples pushing him over the edge. He was now so overly horny he could hardly control himself. Jared thrust into Jensen halfway, Jensen bit down on his lip and sucked in a breath. Jared looked up at him and pulled out, apologizing repeatidly as he covered Jensen's face in his big hands and kissed him profusely.

"Jare...stop."

"I'm so fucking sorry, you just-"

"It's fine, fuck. Just please god get that dick in me before I shove you back and ride you into oblivion."

"That would actually be really hot." Jensen put his hand on Jared shoulder and started shoving him back when Jared pushed Jensen back down and smiled. "But I want you to do that later...right now I'm gonna fuck you into oblivion."

"Fuck, so hot when you do that."

Jared eased the head of his cock in and circled his hips as he thrust carefully in a little more. "What?"

"Get so horny you finally relax and take charge. I love it."

Jared thrust in a little more and pulled back, holding Jensen's hip down to stop him from forcing himself down onto his dick.

"Damn you want it bad, huh?"

"Ya think? Jesus just fuck me."

Jared grinned, Jensen was the most impatient person in the universe but it was actually hot that he wanted it to bad. Jared would love to tease Jensen more, make him so damn horny he begged him to fuck but Jared wasn't even halfway in and it was already the best thing he had ever felt, and there was no way in hell he could wait a second longer either.

"Mmm yeah, fuck, Jare."

"Feel good?"

Jensen groaned and nodded. Jared started thrusting harder, with one hard thrust he was all the way in, moaning and the pure pleasure. He had never felt anything like it, Jensen's ass was so tight but in a good way. It was like hot velvet wrapped around his cock and he could not get enough, he started thrusting harder, tightening his grip on Jensen's thighs and pushing them up higher as he started rocking his hips harder.

"So damn tight, God....Oh shit Jen, fucking incredible."

Jared opened his eyes and looked down, wondering why Jensen was all of a sudden so quiet. Jensen was never quiet, especially during sex he was either talking dirty or making extremely hot noises. Jared was suddenly worried he was either hurting him or it wasn't good for him. But judging by the look on Jensen's face it was the exact opposite, his mouth was open in silent ecstasy, his head back and eyes slammed shut. Jared slowly eased out almost all the way then slammed full force into Jensen's tight heat.

Jared watched Jensen's eyes fly open and look into his, he bit down on his lip and let out a deep sexy moan then started pushing hard and fast into Jared. They met each other's thrusts each time, sending Jared's cock impossibly deep, getting a litany of sexy noises out of both of them. Jared couldn't take his eyes off of Jensen, so glad he made him stay on his back because he looked so incredibly hot and the faces he made had Jared's cock sweating out precome already.

"So damn good Jare...fuck...harder."

Jared pushed Jensen's thighs up higher, able to sink in just a little more. He started humping into Jensen as hard as he could, his fingers digging into Jensen's muscular thighs so hard when he shifted his hand over the saw faint purple bruises starting to form. He eased his grip but Jensen protested, "No, fucking fold me in half, my spine's not gonna snap."

Jared bit his lip and grinned, he actually loved how pushy Jensen got when he was horny, he wanted him to be bossy and tell him what to do and really he secretly wanted Jensen to be dominate with him. As much as he loved fucking Jensen, he loved when Jensen had fucked him best of all and he was dying for Jensen to shove him back and hold him down while he fucked him hard. He was a little apprehensive about telling him because Jensen seemed to have a fine line about what he liked when it came to more dominate things he was into.

Jensen started grunting, his eyes slammed shut. Jared started jerking his fist up his cock, he slowly eased out then thrust in hard. Jensen's back arched high off the ground, his eyes flew open and he started pushing into Jared hard. Jared shifted and the next time he thrust in he hammered against Jensen's prostate.

"Son of a fucking _bitch!_ Ohhhh shit, Jare....harder....mmm yeah just like that...Holy fucking shit..."

Jensen sat up and wrapped his arms around Jared, Jared clutched him tight and they pushed into each other as hard as they could. Feeling Jensen's arms around him sent Jared over the edge, he being pressed tight against him and it was so turning him on so much the way he could feel every one of Jensen's muscles working and flexing as they humped into each other, his bicep was flexing against his back, his thighs against Jared's side and when Jared reached down and cupped his hand over his ass he just about lost it as he felt the muscle tighten and flex with every roll of his hips.

Jared ran a hand down Jensen's face and pulled him into a kiss, which started getting sloppy as it got more intense and they were panting, moaning and groaning into each other's mouth. Jared shifted and moved his hand, as he circled it around Jensen's cock Jensen pushed it away and pulled Jared tight against him.  
"Love being...this close."

Jared moaned and grabbed Jensen's head, pulling him closer. "Best feeling in the world."

"Yeah, but wait til you start coming."

Jensen started sucking down on Jared's neck and bucking his hips hard as Jared's thrusts into him became erratic. Jared started coming, he felt Jensen bit down on his shoulder and suck down hard as he started pushing into him as hard as he could, riding his cock with quick powerful rolls of his hips. Jared buried his face in Jensen's neck, whimpering as his orgasm started taking over.

"Jensen....ohhhhh god.....soo fucking....ohhhh shit, Jen...."

Jensen pushed Jared back and started bouncing around on his lap hard. He put his hands on his chest and pulled himself up then slammed down hard, circling his hips. Jared was yelling out his name, cursing and moaning. He reached up and ran his hands up Jensen's body. He pinched his nipples hard, feeling Jensen tighten around him as his come filled Jensen, as soon as Jared started fisting Jensen's cock he was coming in his hand. Jared groaned as Jensen clenched down on him. He put a hand on his hip and thrust into him.

They both rode out their orgasms thrusting into each other as hard as they could, each thrust becoming more and more erratic as their orgasms took over. Jared's entire body was tingling, it felt like an amazing high he never wanted to come down from. He looked up at Jensen and felt a surge of heat tear through his entire body. Jensen's head was back, biting his lip so hard it looked twice as full as normal. His hair was even more sexed up than before, his face and chest were flushed and glistening with sweat and Jared had never seen anything hotter until he looked down and met his eyes. When Jensen smiled at him, Jared felt light headed, he loved seeing Jensen smile but there was this one smile that he loved best. It was rare to see it because it was like a smile of pure happiness or joy, it made the corners of his eyes crinkle and Jared loved it because he did it so seldom and only at Jared it was like he reserved it just for him.

Jensen eased off of Jared's lap and laid next to him, collapsing back. They both lay there, in a post orgasmic bliss, staring into each other's eyes. Jared leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Jensen's lips. "That was.. _.fuck_...so goddamn incredible."

Jensen just nodded, eyes dark and hooded. He leaned over and laid across Jared. Jared ran his hand slowly across Jensen's shoulders as he shifted around until he was laying across Jared's chest. Jensen slowly caressed his body as he kissed his way up to Jared's neck then made a trail with his tongue up Jared's jaw and finally kissed his lips several times, slow lazy kisses that gradually built up then he pulled back and shifted up, laying next to Jared. They wrapped their arms around each other and just laid that way for several minutes, savoring finally having everything they had ever wanted.

"I guess..." Jensen sighed. "We can...you know..." Jared saw Jensen do the subtle jaw clench thing he did that was so sexy as he finished in a low voice, "...cuddle," Jensen's eyes flickered to Jared's and a grin slowly spread across his face, "You know...sometimes."

Jared chuckled under his breath and smiled, purposely making sure his dimples pushed in. When he heard Jensen suck in a breath he leaned in and kissed him then pulled back and held his face in his hands, tracing his thumb over his cheek. "Damn I love you so much. You're fucking perfect."

Jensen smirked, "Yeah, I know."

Jared opened his mouth but Jensen caught him in a kiss then grinned and rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, you are too...and I uh..you know..." Jensen took a deep breath and looked up at Jared as he continued "Love you."

Jared knew Jensen would never be completely open about his feelings or into being cuddly and romantic and really Jared loved that about him because he loved that he had a tough persona and was a bad boy, most of all because Jared was the only one who ever got to see the softer side of him and he knew gradually he would see more and more of it. It was actually cute to watch Jensen struggle to say he loved him then quickly try to cover it up with a smart ass comment or how he immediately just kissed him to try and distract him from pointing it out.

Jensen stretched as he sat up. "Fucking starving, so I know you gotta be. Wanna go get something to eat?"

Jared nodded, leaning up and wrapping his arms around Jensen's neck and pulling him back down. "But first..."

Jared leaned in to kiss Jensen, as he was looking at him something caught his eye. He pulled back and moved the rug to the side and ran his finger over the wood. "Did you carve this?"

They had pushed the rug around the room while they were wrestling around, making out and having sex and Jared noticed their names carved into the floor.

"Jare, we carved out the whole fucking place."

"Yeah, but I mean...I've never seen this one. When did you carve our names on to the floor?"

Jensen got up and laid next to Jared, then looked at what Jared was running his finger over. Jensen felt his cheeks turn pink and nodded. "Shut up. I was like 12 or something when I started it."

"It's so...like, perfectly done. How long did it take?"

"Ugh I don't know. I just did it when I was bored. Couple years I guess."

"What's this?" Jared pointed to a small symbol between their names. He noticed Jensen's cheeks turn slightly pink and grinned. "It is Chinese?"

"No. It's just a random shape."

"Bull." Jared reached into his pocket, Jensen saw him grabbing his phone and tried to wrestle it away from him but Jared laid down over his phone and covered it in his hands so Jensen couldn't take it. As he drew the shape onto his screen Jensen was pinching him and lightly punching his back.

Jared looked up, he jerked Jensen's head over to his and kissed him then pulled back and held Jensen's head against his. "Why wouldn't you want me to know what it means?"

Jensen shrugged.

Jared grinned, "I can't believe I never noticed it...but I love it."

"Jare...we aren't gonna have to be like, you know...all the time, right?"

Jared rolled his eyes. "Some day you'll love it. But even if you don't I'll still love you. You think you're not romantic or whatever but you are, you can be. I know you love me because you say it, but I don't get why you hide things like... I mean you took all that time to put our names and a Tibetan symbol for soul mates...which I think is like really romantic and I love it because I know that's what we are but you have it in your head you have to be this hard ass all the time and you don't. Don't get me wrong, I love that part of you too, that you're this bad boy but I really like that side I rarely get to see so maybe you can try to let it come out sometimes...and not get all weird and say it's girly because..." Jared pulled Jensen closer and kissed him then ran his hands over his pecs and squeezed his biceps, then slid a hand up his cock. "You are the furthest fucking thing from girly."

Jensen bit his lip and grinned. "Alright. I'll try but you know..." Jensen slid his hand up the back of his neck. "You fell in love with me the way I am, and I'm not gonna change and be something I'm not..."

"I don't want you to ever change, I love everything about you."

Jensen kissed Jared and grinned. "I love everything about you too, especially your appetite and since I know you're starving too let's roll credits on this chic flick and get something to eat."

Jared laughed and pulled Jensen into a kiss. Jensen kissed him back then grinned. "First one to the kitchen decides where we have sex after we eat."

Jared tried pushing Jensen out of the way as they scrambled for the door at the same time. Jensen reached it first, then Jared pulled him down to the ground before he could open it. They wrestled around until Jared pushed him back and opened the door. Jensen looked up and realized he was closer to the window so he jumped up and climbed out. Jared was already climbing down and made it to the ground when Jensen climbed out the window.

Jensen smirked and jumped down, not even bothering to climb down to a safer height. He swore and grabbed his arm when he landed on the ground. Jared turned and ran over to him, kneeling down.

"Shit! Why'd you jump that far? Are you ok? You're not really a squirrel you kno-"

Jared froze when Jensen laughed and jumped up, shoving him back then running into the house. Jared ran behind him, but Jensen locked the patio door and was grinning at him.

"Damn Jare, you're so damn sexy and hot when you're pissed too!" Jensen shouted through the glass door as he smiled seductively at Jared.

"Let me in, Jen, stop being a dick."

"Or what?"

"No dick. Or ass."

The smile faded from Jensen's face as he fumbled to quickly open the door. He grabbed Jared's wrist and pulled tight against him. He kissed him and smoothed his fingers through Jared's hair. "C'mon baby, you'd never do that to me, would you?"

"No...I'd be punishing myself then, I just knew it would get you to open the door."

Jensen smirked and Jared shoved him back against the wall. Jensen groaned and licked his lips. "Mmm yeah, love it when you get rough. How bout we order a pizza and you let me bang you on the counter while we wait?"

Jared moaned, "Fuck, this is gonna be the most unforgettable two weeks ever."

"Only plan on being with me two weeks?"

"Fuck no, forever."

"Gonna have epic sex all the time, this two weeks is just the beginning." Jensen pushed Jared back and kissed him as he backed him up against the counter then picked him up and set him on the counter. "Why don't you call and order while I blow you?"


	6. Kinkier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when things start to get kinky

Jensen was literally just pulling out of Jared as the pizzaman was knocking on the door. After the pizza arrived, they ended up making out until it was cold and had to heat it back up. They finally pried themselves away from each other long enough to eat, because it was now early evening and they had gone almost the entire day doing nothing but make out and have sex.

Jensen put a random movie in and they sat on the floor, watching each other more than the movie, kissing each other between every bite, and trying to get the other one horny. As they were eating Jensen looked over at Jared and grinned. "Damn, good thing we ordered extra, worked up an even bigger appetite with all that awesome sex, huh?"

Jared nodded as he finished off another piece of pizza. He had no idea how many he had, but he knew he had finished nearly an entire pizza himself.

"We should tell each other stuff we've never told each other."

Jared stopped chewing and glanced over at Jensen. "I've never kept things from you, Jen."

"Um, hello, we both hid something pretty damn significant, Jare."

"Yeah but we had good reasons...I mean I did."

"What was it?" Jensen asked as he got up and walked into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and grabbing two more beers.

"I was too afraid I'd lose you...I couldn't live without you in my life and...I thought it was better to suffer and just want you more than anything than to tell you, have you get pissed and..."

"Jare..." Jensen sighed. "I would never be able to live without you but I get it, I felt the same way. Fuck it, I'm just glad we finally have this because I could never live without this. Just hope you never change your mind."

"Don't ever..." Jared bit down on his lip and looked over at Jensen. "I hope you know I will never do anything but love you, Jen. Now that I have this, I'd never be able to live without it."

"Me neither, and it's never gonna happen so...let's just drop it." Jensen grinned as he grabbed a few extra beers and closed the refrigerator. "I meant I wanted to know about your fantasies of us, but I'll just wait and let you show me tonight."

Jensen walked back over, popping the caps off two of the beers then setting one in front of Jared and taking a long sip of his while Jared ate another piece of pizza in three large bites. Jared noticed him watching, and grinned but realized his mouth was full of food than turned red and muttered, "Sorry."

Jensen sat up and rubbed Jared's stomach, leaning in and kissing his lips. Jared stopped chewing as Jensen shifted and kissed his neck. "I fell in love with you the way you are Jared. Don't act like you have to be different. The only difference is now we're fucking."

"True. Well, hopefully we do more than just that, I mean I wanna do kinky stuff too."

"I want to do everything, god you have no idea how many things I've thought about doing with you."

Jared leaned in and kissed Jensen. "Oh, I bet I do. So every time you were staring off, you were fantasizing about us too, huh?"

"It's pretty much the only think I ever think about and the only thing I want to do."

"Me too," Jared agreed, leaning across Jensen's lap to reach the pizza box then frowning when he realized it was empty.

Jensen shoved his plate in front of Jared. Jared looked up at him for a second before Jensen rolled his eyes and picked the plate up, setting it on his lap. "Go ahead, you know you want it. I always give you what I can't eat. I love that about you."

"You love having a pig for a boyfriend?"

Jensen picked up a piece of pizza, teasing it over Jared's lips. "You're not a pig, Jare."

Jared turned his head away from Jensen's hand and looked at him with his puppy eyes. "But you call me a moose, and Sasquatch."

"Because you're tall, you doof." Jared licked his lips and took a bite out of the pizza, Jensen rested his other hand on Jared's thigh and slowly ran it up and down. "You call me a bunch of stupid shit, like squirrel. I'm not that short...anymore."

"You used to be." Jared laughed until he saw Jensen narrow his eyes, so he leaned in and kissed him then took another bite of pizza. "You called me all those things and I had to come up with one for you but honestly it had nothing to do with height at first. It was because you're fast as hell."

"Dude, squirrels are not fast."

Jared leaned up and took another bite of the pizza in Jensen's hand, while his mouth was open Jensen stuffed the rest in then wiped his hand on Jared's leg. "Sure they are, they scurry up trees, and..." Jared started laughing hard, then coughing because the pizza was still in his mouth.

"That's what you get, making fun of you're boyfriend's height."

Jensen realized Jared was choking and slapped him on the back, he picked up a napkin and told him to spit it out. After he did Jensen handed him his beer and he took a long sip. Jensen rubbed his back for a few seconds then took a drink of his beer.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Stop what?"

Jared gave him the puppy eyes again. "Rubbing my back."

"Tell me what made you choke and I'll think about it."

Jared got off of the ground and laid on his stomach over the couch. "I wasn't laughing about you, I swear. I was gonna say that squirrels love nuts...not like, balls...like crazy people."

Jensen got up and put a knee next to Jared's ass, then straddled him and sat on his ass. "Too heavy?"

"Mmm no, I like it." Jared pushed his ass against Jensen's ass.

"Jare, stop."

"Why?"

Jensen shifted so Jared could feel his growing erection. Jared peeked back and Jensen, grinning. "Now I  _love_  it."

"If you want me to rub your back, at least try not to make me too horny until I'm done. It's gonna be hard enough not to get hard without you grinding your ass into my cock."

"My ass loves that big fat cock, can't help it. Sit like you were, I like feeling it pressed against me. I'll try not to move too much." As soon as Jensen shifted back Jared moaned softly and pushed against Jensen one more time. "Can't help it...want it in me. You could fuck me while you rub my back."

Jensen stood up and got off the couch, running up the stairs. He came back a few seconds later and tossed a few bottles, massage oil and lube, on the table.

Jared smiled, "Oooh, kinky. Do I get to be kinky with you later?"

"Better be." Jensen pulled his shirt off, then tossed it at Jared's face. "Why you still dressed?"

Jared threw Jensen's shirt back at him. "Put this back on, I want you to do something for me."

Jensen chewed on his lip, not sure he wanted to ask.

"Please Jensen?"

"Ohh, Jensen, huh? You only say my name like that when you're desperate....or coming."

"You like it better when I call you that?"

"Fuck no...do you like Jared better?"

Jared sat up and pulled Jensen down, kissing him. "I love how you call me Jare, it sounds sexy how you say it. Plus no one calls us that, so it's like, our thing. You called me Jared when you were coming too you know."

"Did I?"

"Mmm yeah, it was so fucking hot. God I love the noises you make."

Jensen licked his lips. "Let's see who can get the other one to make more noise."

Jared grinned, "You are so on."

Jared jumped up and grabbed his phone off of the coffee table and scrolled through his playlist. He started a song, then looked up at Jensen, grinning. He grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the dinning room table, sitting down in a chair. Jared saw the spark of recognition in Jensen's eyes and his cheeks turned pink. 

"No fucking way."

Jared put a hand on each of Jensen's asscheeks and pulled him forward. "C'mon baby. Always wanted to watch you slowly take your clothes off and give me a lap dance."

"Dude...no."

"You've never been embarrassed to do stuff like that."

Jensen scoffed and folded his arms over his chest. "When the fuck have I ever stripped, or given a lap dance?"

Jared winked. "Every night in my dreams." He could tell Jensen wasn't amused but Jared was dying to watch him do it. "I meant, to take your clothes off."

"I don't care about that, I'll leave 'em off for the rest of the week if you don't make me do that."

Jared's eyebrows shot up, it was so damn tempting. "Well now I want both."

Jensen rolled his eyes and grabbed Jared's phone, turning the song off. "Save the eyes, I'm not looking at you." Jensen snapped, knowing Jared was going for the puppy eyes. "I'm just looking for a less sucky song."

Jared grinned wide and jumped up, kissing Jensen's cheek since he refused to look up. He pushed his head up and held it so he was forced to look at Jared. "I love you so damn much, you have no idea how happy this makes me, being with you...and not just because of you doing this...I mean every damn thing. God, Jen...this is going to be the best two weeks ever, well, forever really because we will be together forever but what I meant was-"

"JARED!"

Jared stopped talking and sat down. "Sorry, you know how hyper I get, but now that you and me are together I'm gonna be, like a million times more-"

"Want to make this a bondage thing? Complete with gag for that mouth. Keep talking, I can find some rope and duct tape faster than you can say S&M."

"That sounds kind of hot, actually. I can't tell you how many times I imagined you being all dom with me, fuck it would be so damn hot, Jen. You're so fucking sexy and god, I love when you slam me around and-"

"Jesus, ok...take a deep breath. Pick one thing, first you want a massage when I fuck you, then you want me to strip and give you a lap dance, now you're talking like heavy duty kinky shit...what do you want?"

"I want it all. Just want you to fuck me baby, then I wanna do you."

Jared pulled Jensen on to his lap, he ripped Jensen's shirt back over his head and kissed him. As Jensen started slowly rocking against Jared, he flicked Jensen's nipple hard then moved to suck on it. Jensen groaned, and ran his hands through Jared's hair, picking his ass up off of his lap then slamming down and grinding hard. Jared moaned as Jensen climbed off of his lap, their lips still locked, and unbuttoned his jeans. Jared pulled back and watched as Jensen slowly unzipped his jeans and pushed them down enough so his hip bones were sticking out, then grabbed Jared's hand and put it on his ass.

Jared slid his hand down the back of Jensen's boxers and started kneading his fingers into the firm muscle, moaning as he felt it flex in his hand while Jensen swayed his hips and put a knee on either side of Jared's hips. Jensen pulled his jeans down a little further then got back up and stepped out of them. He got back in position over Jared, Jared pulled him closer, licking the front of his boxers. Jensen moaned, Jared's tongue felt hot through the thin fabric. Jensen got up and sat on Jared with his back to him, Jared groaned as Jensen started rolling his hips, dipping into his lap and rubbing his ass and balls up against Jared's throbbing erection.

Jared slid his hands up Jensen's abs, pulling him so he was sitting flat against him. Jensen tugged on Jared's shirt and sat forward so Jared could pull it off. Jared pulled Jensen back against his chest and they both groaned with pleasure as their skin burned into each other. Jared ran his hands over Jensen's nipples, as Jensen rolled his hips and turned his head, pulling Jared into a kiss. When Jared started pinching Jensen's nipples then moved to start sucking on his neck Jensen moaned, and started grinding into him harder. 

Jensen groaned as Jared sucked down hard, leaving a trail of hickeys down Jensen's neck and continued to pinch and twist his nipples. Jared pulled Jensen's hips until he knelt back up, he continued to kiss and suck down Jensen's back, wrapping an arm around his waist and rubbing the front of his boxers. Jensen was moaning, trying to reach Jared but couldn't because of the odd angle. Jared pressed his fingers into the dimples on Jensen's back then slid his boxers down. He started kissing lower down his spine, running his hands down his ass then over his hip bones. He teased a finger up his cock and leaned down and kissed the soft skin on his muscular ass. He ghosted a finger down Jensen's spine then teased his finger over his ass. 

"Fuck Jare..."

"Ride me?" 

"If you ride me next."

"Damn, I wanna spend the rest of our lives taking turns on each other."

Jensen stood up and pushed his boxers down, walking into the living room to get the lube. "You better be naked when I get back."

Jensen smiled when he got back and Jared had listened. He knelt down in front of Jared and wrapped his fist around his fully erect cock.

"Jen...you still open from earlier?"

"Why don't you check and see."

"I want to watch you do it."

Jensen licked his lips and laid back on the ground, putting an arm behind his head so he could watch Jared's reaction. He picked up the lube, then smirked, deciding he wanted to take his time and make Jared even hornier because he looked like a horny wreck already and he got even hotter the hornier he got.

Jared moaned as Jensen slowly slid a hand down his chest, running his finger over his nipple. He sucked in a breath, they were swollen from Jared biting them earlier and Jensen was getting hornier than hell watching Jared react to what he was doing so he moaned and slid his other hand down his abs. He ran his hand down his throbbing cock and watched while Jared ran his palm across his own aching erection.

"If I'm bothering you, Jare...I can just see how many fingers I can fit in and then sit on that big fat cock."

"No, don't stop." Jared choked out. "Take your time, get into it... _please,_ Jen? Turning me on so damn much. Want you so fucking bad but.... _fuck_  you're so freaking hot and sexy."

Jensen knew exactly how to get to Jared, and he had known this was going to make him come apart quick. Even though they had sex for the first few times only hours earlier, they knew everything that turned each other on because they had always talked about sex in detail, Jensen was the one who told Jared about sex to begin with right after he found out from his older brother when he was in first grade.

Jensen could also tell by how he reacted to certain things what Jared liked best. He wondered if he could get Jared to finger himself for him. There wasn't much Jensen wouldn't do, and he was ok with the fact that Jared was a little shy. At times his shyness was actually a turn on, Jensen loved making him squirm and blush, he always had but now he could do so many things to make Jared horny and drive him insane and now instead of just enjoying how it made Jared look he would be rewarded with sex too.

Jensen leaned forward and grabbed his jeans, propping them up behind his head so he could lay back and use both hands. He slowly started stoking his cock, spreading his legs until they were splayed wide open. As he started jerking his fist a little faster, Jensen closed his eyes as he pushed his hips up and moaned softly. He teased a finger across his nipple then pinched it hard, biting down on his lip. When he heard Jared suck in a breath then moan he opened his eyes and twisted his hand up and down harder, thrusting his hips as he gasped Jared's name.

Jensen saw Jared's cock twitch as he swore under his breath. He licked his lips, when he saw Jared look up he bit down on them. "It's so much better when you do it for me, Jare."

"I want to touch you so bad, and suck down on every inch of that gorgeous body...but you are turning me on _so_ fucking much. I've always wanted to watch you play with yourself, so damn hot. I could come watching you."

Jensen loved watching Jared react so he kept it up, the more he got into it the more it got to Jared. "Fuck, watching you is the only reason I'm doing this. Love seeing you get all riled up."

"Really get into it...for me."

Jensen slowly slid his tongue over his lips as he slid his hand down his balls and tugged hard on his cock, then groaned while his one set of fingers rubbed over the head of his cock and the others rolled his balls and the skin underneath. Jared moaned, his hand inched over by his cock but he stopped. Jensen noticed so he bit down on his lip as he teased a lube soaked finger over his rim, gasping and circling his hips. He was still able to slide his fingers in but took it slow to drive Jared a little more insane.

Jensen jerked his fist up his cock a few more times then stopped, he would be coming soon if he didn't stop touching his cock and looking at Jared. Their eyes were locked, Jensen was eyefucking the shit out of Jared, for a minute he seduced him with his eyes, running his tongue across his lips then biting down on them.

"Want me to sink down on that big thick cock yet?"

"Fuck yeah," Jared moaned breathlessly, "But I wanna watch you a little longer...just a little bit more, please?"

Jensen put more lube on his fingers, then slid two over his rim, he held himself open and slid a finger in circling it around as he ran his hand up his abs and over his nipple. He saw Jared shift in the seat, his eyes so black they looked demonic from his pupils. He ran his hand through his long hair and it was sticking up. Jensen moaned, he wanted to bounce around on Jared's lap then fuck the hell out of him. He knew if he talked dirty to Jared that would be it, he'd be begging to fuck.

"Fuck Jare, can't wait to ride that big dick," Jensen paused and slid two fingers in, he plunged them in deep and let out a loud groan. "Tell me what to do Jare, what you would be doing if your fingers were in me."

Jared could barely remember how to breathe. He had seen hundreds pornos- movies or on the internet and in magazines. But nothing came remotely close to being as hot and sexy as Jensen, especially when he was playing with himself, then when he started fingering his ass, Jared was trying to hold back but he almost came three separate times untouched. But Jensen looked so damn hot, he had to try to talk so he would do it more.

"S-scissor...your, uh...your fingers."

Jensen bit back a grin, Jared was wrecked and he loved it. As much as he wanted to have sex, they could fuck later this was almost too much and he knew they both loved it.He scissored his fingers, brushing against his prostate, when he did it again he threw his head back and moaned Jared's name. He heard Jared swear, so he did it several more times the teased a third finger in. He wrapped his fist back around his cock and twisted his fist up and he thrust into it and pounded down on his fingers. Jensen gasped and gave his cock one more firm pull then slid his hand up to his nipple, he leaned forward and licked his nipple, winking at Jared as he fucked himself on his own fingers.

"Jensen, holy fucking..." Jared moaned.

"Touch yourself, Jared."

"N-no...I wanna come in you."

"Get down here and do it. Shove me back and tear my ass up,"

"One more finger Jen."

"Make you a deal, I make you come untouched...I get to watch you do something later."

"What?"

"Not sure yet."

Jensen pulled his fingers out and humped the air a few times. Jared ran a hand through his sweaty hair and nodded. "O-ok."

"I'll still ride you."

"You will?"

"Mmm hmm"

Jensen slid three fingers back in.

"Backwards."

"Jesus, Jen."

"Ever think about that? Watching your cock split me open and plunge deep inside as I bounce my ass on your lap?"

"Jen,.....mmm fuck all the time."

"How you want me to do you later?"

"God Jensen. every way possible. Hard, fast, slow. You ride me, I ride you, in the shower, in the backseat of your car, I could go on forever."

Jensen slid a fourth finger in. "Jare...touch yourself for me."

"But Jen...I'll..."

"Just one good jerk up your big fat cock, wanna hear you moan my name."

Jared wrapped his hand around his pulsating cock, he moaned because he was aching for stimulation. He jerked his hand a few quick times, "Ohhh shit, Jensen...Mmm Jen."

"Look at me, Jare."

Jared opened his eyes and felt his cock twitch hard, his eyes flickering around from Jensen licking his lips, to his hand alternating between his nipples and cock, to the hand he was pounding into his ass.

"Jen...so hot

"Wish it was you inside me....I've been avoiding my sweet spot because I want you to be the one to make me come, but you know what?"

"What?" Jared whispered

"Just looking at you makes me want to bust a nut...then seeing you get all riled up and horny fuck it's turning me on. Am I turning you on?"

"God yes...more than anything, so fucking horny."

"Do me a favor Jared," Jensen said in a low voice.

"W-what?"

"Go grab me one of those dildos."

Jared moaned, his hand dropped to his cock and he wrapped it around, Jensen sat up and pushed his hand away. Jared screamed out Jensen's name as he came in his mouth. Jensen hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down as Jared grabbed his hair and thrust into his mouth. Jensen moaned, sending a jolt across Jared's sensitized cock, he sucked down hard as Jared shuddered, climaxing hard. Jensen stared into Jared eyes as he slowly pulled back then took him in several more times. Jared groaned as he felt his cock curve down the Jensen's throat.

"Jensen! Oh fuck, you're so fucking sexy...uhhh shit!"

Jensen sucked down until Jared stopped shaking, he slowly pulled off, licking a stray drop of come slowly off of his cock as he looked at Jared seductively. He slid his finger slowly across his lips and then licked them. As he sat up Jared jerked him forward and pulled him on his lap. As Jared kissed fiercely into Jensen's mouth Jensen snowballed some of his come into Jared's mouth. Jared moaned and maneuvered them back onto the floor then pulled back long enough to lay Jensen back.

Jared crushed his lips back to Jensen's, he pushed Jensen back and pushed his legs open. He slid his tongue over Jensen's rim, pushing his come inside as he swirled his tongue around. Jensen was coming apart under him, grabbing fistfuls of Jared's hair, pushing his hips in circles then he wrapped his legs around Jared's head, groaning when Jared slid a finger in and pressed it against his prostate. Jared moaned, watching Jensen writhe around, his fist tightening in his hair as Jared's other hand rolled his balls, feeling them tightening up he slid his hand over Jensen's cock. Jensen started grunting and was panting heavily as Jared's tight grip twisted up his dick and Jared spread him open, plunging his tongue deep inside, rolling it around and darting it over the hot smooth skin.

"Jare...mmmm  _fuck_....I-I need your dick in me."

Jared pulled back and thrust his fingers into Jensen, when all three fit easily he slid a fourth one in. Jensen groaned, Jared's fingers pounded deep inside, his fingers massaging his prostate hard as he started coming. Jared felt his all of the blood rush to his cock, already starting to harden just listening to the noises Jensen was making and if it were possible to come again so soon he would have been busting a nut as he watched Jensen's eyes slam shut, his incredible full lips swollen and being worried by his teeth, and seeing him shaking hard while he pinched his swollen nipple.

Jensen groaned, his voice rough and strained but it sounded like pure sex as he pushed down hard on Jared's fingers one last time, moaning deep and loud, "Jare."

Jared was on top on Jensen before he even opened his eyes and had barely come down from his orgasm. Jared was kissing fiercely into his mouth, his hand grabbing fistfuls of Jensen's hair as he started grinding against him. They rolled around, humping into each other while their hands groped each other's entire body. Finally after several intense minutes of heavily making out they both pulled back panting.

Jensen rolled on to his back, trying to catch his breath. Jared was next to him doing the same, they both looked over at each other at the exact same time, smiled then leaned in for a kiss.

"That was the hottest fucking thing... _ever_." Jared's voice was rough, he was so damn horny and turned on he felt like he was going to explode if they didn't have sex. He sucked in a breath and began tracing his finger down Jensen's jaw then leaned in, kissing him several times before adding, "You are the hottest, sexiest most perfect person ever and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, doing crazy kinky shit, having you fuck me and then fuck you, hearing you make those noises and say my name like that...God I want to have sex more than I ever had before every time I look at you I want it more and more...but now, shit I gotta have it."

"Fuck, me too. Wanna just fuck here? As much as I wanna fuck you on my bed, we got plenty of time for that. I wanna mess around in every room."

Jared looked around the room and burst out laughing.

Jensen raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Dude what?"

"I will never be able to be in this room, eating with them ever again. I wont even be able to stop myself from picturing what you just did every second of the day but...fuck, Jen, if I'm in this room with you I will want to just slam you down over the table and fuck the hell out of you." 

"Dude, "Jensen said laughing, "We are so going to be fucking 24/7."

"Duh."

"I mean, do you remember how all this started?"

They looked at each other for a few seconds then both laughed.

"Choking on pizza." Jared said with a grin.

"Hey Jare,"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna choke on my cock now?"

"Fuck yeah. Then ride me for real?"

"Ride me for real after?"

Jared grinned as Jensen jerked him closer and started kissing him, pulling him over as he sat down in a chair. Just as Jared dropped down to his knees he was silently thanking God that this was finally happening, and that he had finally relaxed enough to enjoy all this, because when he thought about it every time he was himself things got even better. Just like earlier that morning when he finally stopped obsessing about the texts on Jensen's phone and picked him up and tickled him because that was the reason they ended up in the tree house having sex. He knew they would have eventually gotten to this point but he was so glad that he no longer had to deal with the constant heartache of being so close to the love of his life that he lusted over constantly, now he had everything he had ever wanted and he could hardly wait to live out every fantasy he had ever had, plus he knew Jensen had thought of things he never even considered, and he loved that he had the most perfect, kinky, sexual boyfriend ever.

Jared really had no idea how many kinky things Jensen was dreaming up even at that very moment, and he could tell by the look in his eye that these two weeks were going to be truly unforgettable. 


	7. Making Up For Lost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day they wake up and are together, they spend the entire day doing things they never dreamed they would actually be able to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a little longer to add to this one, but this and the next chapter are super long to make up for it.

Ever since they were kids and started sleeping over at each other’s house Jensen had always rolled around and sprawled out, invading Jared’s side while taking up a majority of the bed. Sometimes he'd have a leg over Jared or an arm, occasionally he would be spooning him but Jensen moved around so much he never realized what he did in his sleep. Jared looked forward to it every time not only did he love to look at Jensen he also savored the feeling of being so close and the heat of his body against him. Now Jared could do all of the things he had wished he could do like wrap his arm around Jensen or lay across him and it felt amazing to be in his arms.

Jared woke up as the sunlight was just starting to shine through the window. Jensen had been laying on him when they fell asleep but now Jared was lying across his chest with Jensen's arm around him. He shifted and put his head on Jensen’s shoulder and looked at him, slowly running his hand across his muscular chest and abs. Every once in a while Jensen would let out a soft moan and it was making Jared so damn horny he could barely stand it. He felt Jensen’s hardening cock against his thigh and realized he was enjoying it too and stopped before they both had raging hard-ons because even if Jensen was horny Jared was pretty sure he would still be in a shitty mood if he woke him up when it was barely five in the morning especially since they had only gone to bed a few hours earlier.

Jensen shifted so they were now facing each other as his arm wrapped around Jared. Jensen’s eyes opened and he muttered Jared’s name in his sexy sleepy voice then tightened his arm around Jared and fell back asleep. Somehow being in Jensen’s arms Jared fell back asleep and woke up several hours later. Now Jared was lying across Jensen again. He admired his face, slowly taking the time to look at every feature, working his way down his body. When he got to Jensen’s chest he absently started running his hand across it, unknowingly tweaking his nipples. When he looked up Jensen was watching him, his eyes dark with lust. He leaned down and kissed Jared softly on the lips, sitting up enough to pull him so he was lying on his side facing him. He ran his hand through Jared’s hair while his other hand slid down his back and started squeezing his ass hard.

Jared pulled back and smiled. “Damn, I always dreamed of waking up and being able to do this.”

Jensen smoothed his fingers through Jared’s hair then paused and grinned. “Have sex when you wake up every morning?”

Jared kissed Jensen then stopped himself before he said _cuddle_. “Well yeah but I meant...you know...um, this.”

“Right, I forgot you like...” Jensen noticed Jared giving him the puppy dog eyes and smirked. “Yeah yeah I...I guess I like it too. But we are gonna fuck right after, right?”

“No shit.”

“Or...we could have sex now and do this later.”

Jared grinned and pushed Jensen so he was lying on his back. He straddled his hips as Jensen wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a heated kiss. Jensen’s eyes were still hooded, he had to still be half asleep because Jared knew he never really was able to just wake up right away. Jared couldn’t either but since he laid there staring at Jensen for hours he had time to wake up. Even though Jensen was still sleepy it didn’t slow him down a bit, he was kissing Jared with so much intensity it took his breath away.

Jared's hand was slowly teasing Jensen's nipple as Jensen’s hand slowly carded through his hair. Jared was surprised Jensen wasn’t pushing him back and fucking him or at least teasing him because a minute ago he seemed like he could hardly wait to have sex.

“Jen, if you’re too tired I can wait.”

“I would never be too tired for this.”

“You sure?”

Jensen hummed an agreement. He moved to Jared’s neck, figuring he was going to start talking because the only time Jared was quiet was when he slept, even then he occasionally talked, but once he woke up it was like he had to make up for the time he lost while asleep. Right on cue Jared continued talking.

“Jen...you don’t have to take things slow for me. I know you like it hot, kinky and rough.”

Jensen trailed kisses up Jared’s jaw to his mouth and kissed him several times, sliding his tongue into his mouth and slowly swirling it around, gradually building up the kiss. It was mind blowing because he was kissing Jared with just enough intensity that it was incredible but he was desperate for more and as Jensen kissed him harder Jared became flustered and forgot to breathe. He pulled back gasping and heard Jensen chuckle.

“Who says I’m doing it for you?” Jensen grinned and kissed Jared a few more times then pulled back. “Okay I am but...I dunno, it doesn’t always have to be like, hardcore fucking. I’ve never really ever done it slow and sensual.”

Jared raised an eyebrow. He knew Jensen was only doing it because he knew he liked things like that. He had no idea why Jensen thought he couldn’t do it and he could tell that was why he was hesitating.

“You’re actually worried about not being able to do something sexual? Please.”

“I don’t think I can control myself long enough, especially with you.”

“You act like it’s bad to do it slow.”

“Well...no. I mean a couple’a times I was teasing  you and went slow it was good as fuck...but it feels so damn good I can’t hold back and I always end up going right back to tearing that perfect tight ass up.”

Jared kissed Jensen and smiled. “It doesn’t matter how you do it, it will always be incredible.”

Jensen shrugged and Jared rolled his eyes.

“You really think I won’t like it or do you think that you won’t?”

“I dunno, both. I know you want me to be more, um...take things...slower sometimes. I just don’t think I can hold back that long.”

Jared kissed his boyfriend then traced his nose up behind his ear. “I never want you to hold back. If you’re not into it...we don’t do it.”

“I never said I wasn’t into it...I just don’t want you to be disappointed if I end up fucking the hell out of you because you feel so damn good I can’t stop once I start.”

“I don’t care how you do me, I just want you to do me because I’ve been laying here staring at your gorgeous face and I can’t wait any longer. Then we’ll eat, then...”

“What?”

“Then we do something kinky.”

Jensen grinned as he pulled Jared closer and kissed him softly on the lips, pulling back slightly when Jared slid his hand down his chest and circled his fist around his cock as he tried kissing him harder. Jensen smirked as he barely grazed his lips across Jared’s.

“Slow down baby. I’m trying to make it hot and sensual and you’re practically jumping on my cock.”

Jared tightened his grip and licked his lips, grinning back at him. “If you don’t move a little faster I will hold you down and jump on your cock.”

“That would actually be really hot. Later you’re gonna ride me... _backwards_.”

Jared pressed his lips to Jensen’s, kissing him firmly as he muttered against his lips. “Fine, but first I need you to fuck me.”

“Mm yeah I love that you’re such a slut for my cock.”

Before Jared could respond Jensen pulled Jared over him and kissed him as he ran his hand down Jared’s back and nudged his legs apart. He slowly slid his finger across his rim and paused.

“Seriously? You got yourself ready for me and didn’t let me watch?”

“I just started a little, I was practicing because I’ve never really gotten that far myself and I knew you were eventually going to want me to do it...” Jared traced his finger over Jensen’s lips then kissed him. “Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad, just wish you would’ve let me watch, you know I put on a good show for you yesterday.”

Jared blushed and Jensen chuckled as he slid his finger in then eased a second one in and started gently pressing against his prostate.

“You hit your prostate?”

“Not really, it’s not good when it’s not you.”

Jensen pulled his hand back and slowly started easing three fingers in. “I know what you mean...someday I get to watch though.”

Jared nodded, his mouth fell open as he put his hands on Jensen’s chest and pushed back against Jensen’s fingers. “Oh _shit..._ see what I mean? You do it for a few seconds and _damn_ it already feels good.”

Jensen scissored his fingers as he kissed Jared several times, slowly building up the intensity as he slid his tongue in his mouth and traced his tongue over every inch of Jared’s mouth. Jared moaned softly as Jensen kissed him harder, sliding his fingers through his hair and tugging on it lightly as he started pumping his fingers in and out of him faster.

“Jen...please.”

“Can’t wait?”

Jared shook his head and Jensen eased his fingers out. He slowly teased the head of his cock against Jared’s rim and gently pushed in.

“Just want you to ride me for a few minutes Jare, then I promise to fuck you however you want.”

Jared slowly pushed himself down on Jensen’s cock, rolling his hips as he gradually sunk down further. Jensen moaned softly and slid his hands up Jared’s thighs, pulling him down then kissing him as he gently thrust into him.

“Shit Jare...you feel so goddamn good.”

“Your big cock feels even better.”

Jared jerked his hips, impaling himself completely on Jensen’s cock. Jensen groaned as his head sunk back against the pillow and his back arched up off the bed.

“Son of a _bitch_ ,” Jensen moaned and closed his eyes as Jared slowly began rocking his hips.

“Damn you’re hot.”

Jensen opened his eyes and ran his hand up Jared’s neck and pulled him closer, kissing him heatedly. “So are you.”

“Yeah but I mean...when we’re having sex... _fuck_ I could come just watching you.”

“I know what you mean...love watching you ride me.”

Jared slowly pulled himself up then inched back down, watching Jensen bite down on his lip as he felt his fingers digging into his hips. “You can barely stop yourself from thrusting in all hard and fast, can you?”

Jensen sat up and wrapped his arms around Jared, pulling him closer as he kissed him feverishly. Jared moaned softly as he gradually started rolling his hips faster, the kiss getting more and more intense until he was bouncing around on Jensen’s lap, jerking his hips quick.

Jensen pulled back, groaning as Jared put his hands on his shoulders, pulling himself up then sinking down hard onto his cock. “Looks like you can’t either.” Jared rocked a little slower then paused and started grinding into Jensen faster. “Mm yeah, love when you hit that sweet spot and get into it.”

“Thought you only wanted me to ride you for a few minutes?”

Jensen grabbed a fistful of Jared’s hair and tugged on it, pulling him into a kiss. “Baby you can ride me all fucking day if you want.” He kissed him again, moaning as Jared circled his hips then clenched down tight, grinding against him hard. “Ah fuck...feels too good to stop, but if you want me to shove you down and fuck you I will.”

“I do but...you’re right. You can fuck me after breakfast, think of something kinky we’ve never done.”

Jensen grinned . “Always. Thought you wanted to take it slow?”

“Can’t, not now. Feels too good.”

“Way too good,” Jensen kissed Jared heatedly as they started humping into each other, their tongues chasing around their mouths as their bodies collided.

Jared slid his hand up Jensen’s neck and curled his fingers into his hair, the kiss making him feel lightheaded but he couldn’t pull back. He felt Jensen’s tongue intertwine with his and moaned, slowly pulling back and sucking on it then sinking his teeth into Jensen’s lower lip, pulling back on it. He sucked down on Jensen’s jaw, working his way to his neck, groaning when the sexy scruff burned against him sending a delicious rush of heat through him. Jared sucked down hard on Jensen’s neck, making a trail of hickeys as Jensen tugged on his hair and pushed up into him harder.

“This is how I love to wake up every morning.”

Jared hummed an agreement as he started another bruise where Jensen’s neck met his shoulder. As much as he thought the best way to wake up was in lying with Jensen’s arms around him this was just as good, he loved doing both and he planned on every morning being like this for the rest of their lives. He felt Jensen’s fingers digging into his hips, he was thrusting into him and pulling him down as he thrust up. Jared’s head fell back as he felt a jolt of intense pleasure. Jensen leaned in and sucked down on his throat then moved to Jared’s nipple, sucking down on it hard then softly sinking his teeth into it. Yeah, this was the absolute best way to wake up—feeling Jensen’s lips all over his body as his hands grabbed and groped him and his big thick cock filled him up. Sex had never been so incredible and he couldn’t believe they wasted years not doing this but Jensen seemed just as set on making up for lost time as he was.

Jensen pulled Jared closer as he tugged on his hair until he was looking at him. He crushed his lips to Jared’s, tugging on his hair as he swirled his tongue around Jared’s mouth. His hand snaked between them and wrapped around Jared’s cock. Jared groaned, his grip was perfect and his fingers brushed against the head of his cock on the upstroke. He started thrusting into Jensen’s fist, moaning as he felt Jensen speed up until they were moving in perfect rhythm with each other.

“Mm damn you’re getting so tight...” Jensen felt Jared clench down hard and bit down on his lip, moaning. He slid his hand up Jared’s back and pushed him forward, burying his face in Jared’s neck. “Son of a fucking bitch.”

Jared started grunting and grinding down on Jensen faster, snapping his hips back and forth as Jensen started pumping in and out harder. Jared gasped as he was hit with a flood of ecstasy, he paused and threw his head back as Jensen pummeled right into his sweet spot. He started kissing further up Jared’s neck and jaw, his grip tightening as Jared started coming, painting his hand and chest white.

“Jensen! God, _harder!”_

Jensen put both hands on Jared’s hips and pounded into his boyfriend as hard as he could. Jared’s nails were digging into his shoulder as he moaned his name and started shuddering. Jared clamped down on Jensen like a vice and he paused, relishing the pleasureful feeling of Jared’s twitching hole squeezing the come right out of him. He continued thrusting into him until the sensation became too much and fell back against the bed, pulling Jared down with him.

“That...” Jensen paused and sucked in a deep breath to try and slow his breathing down. “…is why I have a hard time doing it slow.”

Jared slid his hand up Jensen’s neck and tilted his head down, kissing him several times then lying back on his chest. “I don’t care how you want to do it, all I know is it gets better every time.”

Jared felt Jensen stretch under him and shifted so he was lying next to him. “You hungry?”

“I guess...it’s hot and I’d rather take a shower with you. See how much better it gets this time.” Jensen kissed Jared then sat up and pulled Jared to the end of the bed. “But I know you’re starving so let’s hurry and eat.”

“You said you’d do something we haven’t done yet. As much as I love fucking in the shower...there are so many other places we should mess around while we have the house to ourselves.” Jared watched Jensen pull on a pair of shorts and looked up at him when he tossed him some. “Why’re you bothering with those? It just takes longer to have sex if we gotta take them off.”

“Damn, knew I would eventually get you over your shyness and have you begging me to fuck you in all kinds of crazy places but I never would have guessed you would get there overnight.” Jensen put his hands on Jared’s knees and slid them up his thighs as he bent down and kissed him then yanked him off of the bed. “Figured we’d go outside and I’m not sure where we’ll end up, plus it’s more fun to rip clothes off of you and I like making you hornier because I know when I have these on all you can think about is taking them off of me.”

“You’re a fucking tease.”

Jensen bit his lip and grinned as Jared pulled the shorts on then started walking to the stairs as Jared followed him. He stopped at the bottom of the staircase and just as he anticipated Jared wasn’t paying attention and ran into him. He pressed his ass against him and started grinding against his cock then turned around and kissed Jared several times.

“Teasing you is one of my favorite things to do...today I’m going to have you so worked up and desperate to have sex you’ll be begging for a piece of my sweet ass and for me to fuck you over and over again. It’s our first full day being together, first full day of having sex and you are going to have more sex today than you’ve had in your life.”

Jensen kissed Jared heatedly, smacked his ass then turned and walked into the kitchen leaving Jared standing there frozen. He glanced over his shoulder and smirked.

“Get your ass moving and eat so we can continue where we left off.”

Jared ran to catch up with Jensen. When he stopped walking Jared wrapped his arms around his waist and jerked him back until he was pressed tight against him. “Don’t think just because you can talk all dirty that your sexy ass is going to be the only one doing the teasing and torturing.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Oh I’ll keep ‘em. You know I can drive you just as crazy.”

“Yeah? I smell a bet...just not today. You said you wanted me to come up with something kinky to do, well as soon as we get back upstairs I have all kinds of shit planned...but we should do that someday, see who can make the other person break first.”

Jared could barely beat Jensen at pranks, he knew he would be totally fucked if they had a teasing war but right now he wasn’t that worried about it because Jensen said he had plans and hopefully that meant Jensen was too horny to play games. He knew Jensen was so extremely sexual it would be epic, he could also tell it was going to be mind blowing because Jensen’s pupils had doubled in size and he was getting hard just thinking about it.

“Does it involve...toys?”

Jensen grinned and slid his hand down Jared’s chest, pausing to flick his nipple. “You’ll find out. I know you’re gonna love it so get a move on it and eat."

Jensen sat at the counter while Jared dug around in the refrigerator. He pulled out a box of pizza and glanced up at Jensen. “Thought we ate all the pizza last night?”

“We did, I don’t know when that’s from. You usually don’t leave left overs.”

“Shut up.” Jared sniffed a piece then took a bite and shrugged. “Tastes fine to me. I think we got it that night we got the munchies and ordered like three pizzas because I thought I was starving. Remember?”

“That’s like, every night.”

Jared tossed the box on the counter then grabbed two cans of soda and sat on the stool next to Jensen. “Eat, I need you to be all energetic and shit.”

“Yeah? Plan on having a sex marathon or something?”

“Yep. For about two weeks, nothing but sex, sex, sex and more sex.”

Jensen picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite. “Then what, the honeymoon’s over?”

Jared shoved the rest of the piece he was eating into his mouth and picked up another one. “Never gonna be over...we just will have to get more creative on how we can still have nonstop sex when there’s all kinds of people around annoying us.”

“Don’t remind me. These past few days have been fucking awesome...just us, no bitchy siblings. Can’t wait until next year we can finally be like this all the time.”

Jared took a long drink then grinned. “Hell yeah I almost forgot. I was just thinking right before we got together how much senior year and college would suck not being with you...but now, everything’s gonna be so much better. Plus, when we finally move out we can get a one bedroom apartment.”

“School’s still gonna suck because it’s school...but yeah, everything’s better now.” Jensen shoved the pizza box in front of Jared. “You finish it off, I’m full.”

Jared picked up the last piece of pizza and took two large bites. “Why do you hate school so much?”

“Are you kidding me? You’re just a nerd, you actually like to read and are good at Math and doing our homework.”

“Yeah, our homework is right...when’s the last time you actually did it yourself?”

Jensen shrugged. “That’s what I’ve got you for. You do the smart stuff and I keep you entertained...and now I also keep you satisfied so you kinda owe me.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you wouldn’t be graduating this year if it wasn’t for me. Maybe you would, you’d just flirt with teachers and the principal and get your way like you always do.”

“She was the school’s guidance counselor and she wasn’t that old.”

“You really are a freak you know that?”

“Yep. You know you love every second of it though.” Jensen leaned back in the stool he was sitting on and lit a cigarette. “Fuck,” he grumbled, “why’s it gotta be so goddamn hot?”

“You know...we never did go in the pool yesterday.”

Jensen grinned as he put the cigarette up to his lips, watching Jared’s eyes following the movement. He puckered his lips to make them look fuller as he blew out the smoke and chuckled to himself. “Yeah, because you fucking attacked me.”

“What? You’re the one who started all this.”

“I finally put us out of our misery and made a move but you picked me up and started ticking me.”

Jared shifted and tried looking away from Jensen’s lips but couldn’t tear his eyes away. “Because you were so sure I was pranking you.”

“You were being suspicious as fuck. I know you and I could tell you were up to something. Wait, were you trying to provoke me so I would do something?”

Jared bit nervously at his lip. He knew if he never told Jensen about looking at his phone he would always feel guilty about it even if it wasn’t really a big deal. “Jen...don’t get mad but about yesterday...”

Jensen slid an ashtray closer, leaning back as he took a slow hit. “It’s cool, if you wouldn’t have been a little bitch we wouldn’t have ended up in that treehouse and I probably wouldn’t have kissed you for a couple more days at least.”

“Wait, you were planning on doing that?”

Jensen bit down on his lip and looked up at Jared. “I knew I was going to do something I just hadn’t figured out what or when and it just happened. It helped that the day before you were having wet dreams about me and my incredible ass.”

Jared felt his face flush. “I thought you weren’t gonna say anything about that.”

“I don’t know why you’re bothered by it but I could tell from your reaction you at least wanted to have sex with me.”

“You thought I only wanted to have sex with you?”

“I never really knew. Half the time I thought you felt the same way I did then I’d think you just were around me so much you at least wanted a piece of my hot ass but really I figured most of it was all in my head.”

“Yeah, if you wouldn’t have made a move...I probably never would’ve had the balls to do it.”

Jensen took the last drag off of his cigarette then put it out. He stood up and turned the stool Jared was sitting on so he was facing him. He leaned in and kissed Jared as he wrapped his arms around him. Jared’s eyes fluttered closed as Jensen kissed him passionately, kissing Jensen was like nothing Jared had ever experienced. He felt so much more alive now that they were together, and being with Jensen was more incredible then he could have ever imagined.

“Just drop it, I don’t want to think about how much it used to suck when I was dying to do that and couldn’t.” Jensen leaned his head against Jared’s and looked into his eyes. “I don’t care how we got here, I’m just glad it finally happened. Wanting you and not being able to have you...it sucked.”

“Tell me about it, but I mean I still loved every minute I was with you.”

“I did too but...”

Jensen leaned in for a kiss but Jared stopped him. “But what?”

“Jare, I don’t want to think about it anymore. It’s all I ever thought about, I’d lay awake for hours wondering if you felt the way I thought you did then psych myself out thinking I wanted this so much I was imagining it. Why do you think I drank so much? And yeah, being with you has always been the best thing, the only thing that was good in my life and I was happy being friends but this…it’s so much fucking better.”

“You’re right, it’s stupid to even think about it. I was so sure you would never want to be with me and I can’t even think about it anymore because now that I know how fucking incredible being with you is I could never live without it.”

Jensen kissed Jared. “You’ll never have to.” Jensen started kissing and sucking down on Jared’s neck as he pulled him closer. Jared felt Jensen’s tongue sliding up his neck and groaned. “Let’s go outside, always wanted to fuck you in the pool.”

Jared bit down on his lip as he felt Jensen suck down harder on his neck. He wanted to just tell Jensen about reading the texts but he didn’t want it to piss him off and he could tell Jensen was really horny, he was too and he wanted to go in the pool because he loved how Jensen liked to have sex everywhere.

Jensen pulled back, he looked into Jared’s eyes and held his face in his hand. “What’s wrong, Jare? If you don’t wanna go out there we don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

Jensen knew him too well. Jared knew Jensen could tell he had something on his mind and that he would most likely not give up until he found out what it was. Jensen kissed him again, rubbing his thumbs across Jared’s cheeks.

“C’mon tell me.”

“Later, it’s nothing really. I want to go out and have sex in another new place. We have less than two weeks to fuck everywhere in this house...mine too.”

Jensen grinned. “Yeah we gotta break in your bed.” Jensen leaned in and pressed his forehead against Jared’s. “But not ‘til you tell me what’s wrong.”

Jared looked down and sighed. “You’re going to think I’m...”

“If you don’t want to do something it’s not gonna bother me.”

“No it isn’t about sex, and I want to have sex with you _everywhere_. I love it.”

Jensen grabbed Jared’s hips and slid him forward, he pressed tightly against him and Jared could feel Jensen’s cock tightly against his. Jensen pushed against him and grinned. “You want some of that?”

When Jared nodded Jensen’s grin widened. “Not until you start talking. C’mon if you think I’m gonna get pissed...how long have you known me Jare? We’ve known each other forever and you know you’re the one person who I could never be mad at no matter how hard you try.”

Jared felt Jensen put a finger under his chin and tilt his head up. He kissed him softly then slid his hand up and carded his fingers through his hair. “You wouldn’t want me to keep shit from you.”

“It’s not like I’m hiding something, I mean...shit, I guess I am. Yesterday um, when you went upstairs and got dressed...”

“Yeah?”

“You left your phone and it kept going off. I swear I would never ever just look at your phone but I saw that um, Haley had texted you and I was worried that you two were...messing around.”

“You thought I was screwing Haley?”

“What? No, I mean I didn’t know and...”

“That’s why you were being all weird because you were worried I wanted to fuck her? Trust me none of the girls I ever banged meant anything and yeah, I had a lot of sex before you but it was because I thought I couldn’t have you and-”

Jared didn’t want Jensen to think he doubted whether he really wanted to be with him so he blurted out, “Jensen, I looked at the conversation you two were having.”

Jensen waited for Jared to continue when he didn’t he replied, “And?”

Jared looked up at Jensen. “What do you mean?”

“Is that it? That’s what you were tripping out about?”

“Well yeah, I looked at your phone and read your messages and I don’t want you to think I’d ever do that but I was scared you were into her.”

Jensen chuckled. “Damn you made me think it was something serious. I don’t give a shit if you look at my phone. I don’t have anything to hide. I didn’t even want to talk to the bitch but she wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“She wants you really bad.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Well she’s never gonna get me. You know how many girls want you just as bad?”

“Not like they want you.”

“C’mon Jare, don’t start being all weird about things I can’t control. I know there are tons of girls and guys that want you but I can’t do anything about it, I don’t care because I’m the one that has you.”

“You’re really not mad?”

“Did you really think I was going to be?”

Jared chewed on his lip and shrugged. “I guess I just felt so guilty about doing it then not telling you I never really thought about it.”

“So wait, before I even kissed you, you knew I wanted you?”

“I-I was so stunned at first I thought...”

“You thought I was pranking you, didn’t you? That’s why you said what you did after I kissed you. Fuck and I thought you didn’t...” Jensen ran his hand through his hair then leaned forward and kissed Jared several times. “This is why I said I don’t wanna have secrets anymore because I don’t want some stupid misunderstanding to ever blow up and...”

“I’m sorry Jen.”

“Quit apologizing Jare you didn’t do anything wrong. I would have done the same thing. I’m sorry it took me so long to figure it out. While we’re confessing things...”

“Yeah?”

“That night we got drunk... _fuck_ I almost kissed you so many times but I was holding back because I wasn’t sure.”

Jared grinned. “Ha! I knew it, you were flirting with me even more than usual and right after you caught me when I fell you were about to kiss me weren’t you?”

“Yeah, then your big goofy drunk ass pulled us both on the ground.” Jensen laughed then glanced at Jared. “But uh, you kinda let it out that you wanted to be with me when you were passed out on the couch. That’s really when I decided I couldn’t pretend I wasn’t in love with you anymore because you said you were in love with me I just was praying you weren’t drunk babbling.”

“Damn I knew I shouldn’t have gotten so drunk...but I’m glad I did.”

Jensen laughed. “Yeah, for once your big mouth actually did some good.”

“So we’re good?”

“Never better. You said I was flirting with you more than usual…”

“Yeah, you kept touching me and getting closer and you were just being even flirtier with me than you normally are. Why?”

“So you noticed I’ve always done it...why didn’t you ever...?”

“You know I have zero game compared to you.”

Jensen chuckled. “Yeah, but all those times I was telling you how to flirt with girls when you’d say you couldn’t get the ones you want I was pretty much telling you how to flirt back with me and since you never did I kept it low key.”

“You flirt with everyone so I was never sure. Well, girls anyway I knew I was the only guy you ever flirted with.”

“I only did it when I wanted something. It worked almost every time...just took longer with you,”

Jared kissed Jensen and smiled.  “We gonna fuck now?”

“God I hope so.”

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared and pulled him onto his hips. Jared wrapped his legs and arm around him and kissed him as he walked toward the patio door. He reached down and grabbed Jensen’s bicep and moaned softly.

“Damn I’m glad you’re so strong. Not only does it make you look so fucking hot to have big sexy muscles but I love that you can actually pick me up and be rough with me and dominate me and shit, you can probably hold me in the shower and-”

Jensen crushed his lips to Jared’s. Jared pulled back and grinned. “You love that you can shut me up by doing that now don’t you?”

Jensen kissed Jared again, humming an agreement against his lips. When they got to the edge of the pool he pulled back and grinned. “Should I throw your ass in?”

Jared clutched Jensen tighter, “No! You pushed me in yesterday, I still owe you.”

“You do not, you’ve done that to me plenty of times. C’mon it’ll be fun. I wanna see how high I can throw you.”

“Later.”

Jared kissed Jensen as he put his feet on the ground. He ran his hand down Jensen’s chest then grinned and pushed his shorts down as he sunk down onto his knees. “Goddamn I love your big fat cock.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Show me how much you love it.”

Jared brushed his lips across the head of Jensen’s cock and looked up at him as he wrapped his first around the base. He teasingly licked up and down his entire length, avoiding the head. He kissed Jensen’s hipbone then sucked down on it as he slid his other hand up his thigh and grabbed his ass, digging his fingers into the perfectly sculpted muscle.

“Goddamn you really do have an incredible ass, you know that?”

Jared grinned as he reached up with his other hand and massaged both into his firm ass cheeks.

“Jare quit playing around. Let’s get in the pool.”

“No, I wanna blow you first.”

Jared sucked down on the tip, pressing his tongue firmly underneath it. He heard Jensen groan as his tongue swirled around and dipped into the slit, he pulled back and exhaled sharply as his hand jerked up and down a few times. Jensen pushed his hips forward and grabbed a fistful of Jared’s hair

“Fucking tease,” he muttered as Jared lightly sucked down on his balls then swirled his tongue up and down Jensen’s cock.

“I like when you get all desperate and horny.”

“I like it when you do too, just remember payback’s a bitch. Gonna have you begging me to fuck.”

Jared knew better than to prolong it anymore, Jensen had already been on edge and wanting to fuck since he suggested going downstairs to eat. He took his boyfriend’s dick into his mouth, swallowing down until it was at the back of this throat.

Jensen felt his knees buckle and put a hand on Jared’s shoulder. “Fuck Jare,” Jensen paused and moaned, moving his hand up Jared’s neck then tugged on his hair. “Goddamn I love it when you blow me, fucking incredible. Shit, just like that...aw fuck.”

Jared looked up and saw Jensen’s mouth fall open as his thickness stretched out his throat. He moaned softly, sending a pleasureful vibration across it. He loved watching Jensen’s facial expressions when he was feeling total ecstasy. Jared hollowed out his cheeks and sucked down harder, Jensen’s teeth were tearing into his lips as he started pushing on Jared’s head to get him to go faster. Jared pulled back painfully slow and took him in inch by inch. Jensen’s fingers were wrapped tightly in his hair, he could feel him shuddering as he started bobbing his head up and down faster.

“Mm yeah...Son of a fucking bitch, Jare. I…” Jensen paused and groaned. “God I love how you do that, _fuck!”_

Jared was quickly becoming a pro at sucking Jensen’s dick. He knew every spot to press his tongue against to drive him insane and Jared suspected a majority of girls he was with either had no technique like the girls Jared had been with or couldn’t fit his entire dick in their mouth because Jared sure as hell never thought he would be able to and couldn’t imagine a girl with a smaller mouth going down on Jensen because it felt like it was stretching his throat to the limit. Jared actually really liked giving him head, especially because he knew exactly how to tease Jensen and he loved making him so horny he got desperate to have sex and being the one that turned him on that much.

As precome started sweating out Jared pulled back and dug his tongue into the slit and lapped it up. He loved the taste and wanted to suck down until he had come shooting down his throat because most of the time Jensen got too horny and wanted to have sex before he got to finish. Just as he anticipated Jensen tugged on his hair and looked down at him.

“Jare I wanna fuck you. You know I fucking love when you blow me but _shit_ I’m dying to have sex with you.”

Jared pulled back and jerked his fist up and down as he slowly teased his tongue across the tip, he pressed it hard right where he knew Jensen was most sensitive and heard him grunt as he continued swirling his tongue around then took him in so fast his face smacked against Jensen’s abs.

Jensen stumbled back and put his hand under Jared’s chin, pushing his head up so he was looking into his eyes. Jared gave him the puppy dog eyes and as Jensen opened his mouth to tell Jared to stop Jared sped up, feeling Jensen’s dick repeatedly hit the back of his throat.

“Holy shit.” Jensen was panting and grunting each time Jared took him in. He looked down at Jared and groaned. “ _Fuck_ you’re...ah goddamn...so hot...so fucking good…”

Jared moaned softly, he loved that Jensen could barely form sentences anymore. His eyes were hooded and his teeth were tearing into his lips. Jared slid his hand down his shorts, he was so turned on by Jensen’s reaction and just by the simple fact he loved having his dick in his mouth he was getting close. Jensen opened his eyes and cursed when he saw Jared jerking his fist up and down his cock.

“You do...love it...aw fuck…don’t you?” Jared purposely hummed a loud agreement and knew it nearly send Jensen over the edge. “Goddamn...I love y-you...wanna fuck though...”

Jared shook his head and pushed on Jensen’s ass to get him to start thrusting.

“Not gonna...fuck...your face…”

Jared nodded and made a noise then sent a strong vibration across Jensen’s cock.

“Son of a _...bitch!”_

Jensen started lightly thrusting then paused and tried pulling back. He tugged on Jared’s shoulders but Jared lightly slid his teeth across Jensen to stop him.

“Ah shit, okay...don’t bite me...you want my come that bad...not gonna argue.”

Jared lightly rolled his balls as a finger dipped lower and rubbed the sensitive skin underneath. Jensen moaned out Jared’s name in a near growl and Jared started jerking his fist faster up his own cock. Jared moaned and Jensen looked down, starting to thrust harder when he realized Jared’s hand was moving faster every time Jensen thrust in more.

“Fuck Jare, lose the shorts if you’re gonna do that.”

Jared quickly shoved them down and felt Jensen’s cock twitch against his throat as he shifted so he had a better view.

“You’re fucking killing me. Taking everything in me not to shove you down and fuck you right now.” Jensen paused, biting into his lip and groaning as Jared slowly pulled off then completely swallowed down his cock in one quick motion as he bobbed his head faster, his hand moving up and down at the same speed. “You that turned on blowing me?”

“Mm hmm,” Jared hummed extra loud so his response would vibrate more.

“Uh... _shit_ …Jare, I can’t.”

Jensen pulled Jared up and kissed fiercely into his mouth, pushing his shorts off the rest of the way. As soon as Jared stepped out of them Jensen started gently nudging him until Jared started walking as he continued kissing him. Jared felt himself back up against the outside of the house and Jensen stopped. He kissed him for several minutes then spun him around and knelt on the ground. Before Jared realized what he was doing Jensen spread him open and started swirling his tongue around inside of him.

“Jen, shit! Thought you wanted to fuck?”

Jared felt Jensen moan softly and slide a finger in then another to hold him open. Jensen wasn’t answering him but Jared knew he was going to make him horny and desperate just like he had done to him. Jensen’s finger pressed against his prostate as his tongue moved in impossible ways inside of him.

“Your lips are fucking incredible but your tongue... _Fuck!”_

Jared groaned, his hand was balled in a tight fist which he slammed against the brick wall of the house as Jensen slowly twisted his tongue as he pulled back then slid his fingers out and plunged it in deeper. He felt Jensen reach around and his hand slowly worked its way up his thigh to his balls after rolling them he ghosted his fingers across his hardness, sliding them across the head as he spread the precome beading out down and made a tight fist, jerking it up and down as he twisted his wrist and his tongue continued gliding around inside of him.

“Jensen!” Jared growled, he felt Jensen moan in response and pushed back against him. “Goddamn I love you.”

Jared was babbling incoherently, he felt Jensen pull back, teasing his tongue across the edge of his rim then he felt his teeth just barely graze him. “Oh god...Jen _please_...I need you in me. I need your big fat cock so bad.” Jared felt Jensen moan against him and shuddered. Jensen slid three fingers in then added another and Jared screamed out, totally forgetting they were outside. _“Jensen!”_

Jensen stood up, still fucking his fingers rapidly into Jared as he kissed his neck and leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around Jared and slid his hand down his chest. “Mm yeah, love hearing you come apart. Everyone in the entire neighborhood’s gonna know who’s fucking you ‘cuz I wanna hear you scream my name just like that when I fuck you.”

Jared felt Jensen begin to suck down on his neck and stretched it out further. He slid his hand up Jensen’s jaw and into his hair, twirling his fingers through the short spiky locks. “Jen...so good.”

Jensen slowly eased his fingers out of Jared and continued kissing further up then started working his way down until he got to his shoulder. As he started sucking down and lightly sinking his teeth into Jared’s neck he pressed the head of his cock against Jared’s rim. He barely slid inside and moaned against Jared’s neck.

“Been dying to be back in your sweet ass all morning.” Jensen slid in a little further then pulled back out, teasing himself just barely in and out. “You love making me so horny I can barely stand it don’t you?”

Jared nodded and pushed back in an attempt to get Jensen to thrust in further but he had a firm grip on his hip. Jensen’s tongue skated up behind his ear, as he exhaled Jared moaned. Jensen ran both of his hands up and down Jared’s sides then across his chest and abs. He slid in a little further, circling his hips as he pulled Jared against him.

“I love making you horny as hell too. Goddamn I love every inch of your perfect body,” Jensen moved to the other side of Jared’s neck, brushing the hair out of his way then sucking down as he made a tight fist around Jared’s aching erection. “What do you want, baby? Wanna fuck me, want me to fuck you or what?”

“Fuck me Jen, _please_. Right here.” Jared reached back and slid his hand up Jensen’s neck and pushed his jaw until Jensen kissed him. “I’m begging you,” he muttered against his lips.

“You know I always give you everything you want,” Jensen kissed Jared with more intensity as he pulled back and nudged Jared’s legs further apart. “Had to get you more riled up.”

Jensen wrapped both arms around Jared and slowly inched in, letting out a loud moan as he slowly felt Jared open up around him. “Aw _fuck_ you feel so good, love feeling you split open. _Shit!”_  Jensen paused, Jared was so tight around him he could stay buried in him forever, it was so incredible he didn’t want to move. “Son of a bitch, Jare.”

Jared felt Jensen pressing tighter against him and moaned, Jensen slowly circled his hips then inched back out. As Jensen started slowly plunging back in he started sucking down on Jared’s neck, he could feel his breathing quicken as he filled him inch by inch. It felt so sensual and amazing Jared’s entire body was tingling. Jensen seemed to be enjoying it just as much because he was moaning against his neck and surprisingly still keeping the slow pace without speeding up too much.

“Oh damn Jensen...I love it.”

“Mm yeah me too. Fucking love it.” Jensen held Jared closer and nudged his face over, kissing him passionately as he inched out then rammed back in. “You love feeling every inch don’t you baby?”

“Yeah, god it’s...oh shit!”

Jared groaned and pushed back against Jensen, between feeling Jensen’s hands run slowly over his body, his lips kissing and sucking down on him and feeling his thickness stretching him out Jared had never felt anything so incredible in his life.

Jensen kept the slow pace up for several minutes, gradually thrusting a little faster, slowly pulling out then plunging back in. Soon Jensen couldn’t keep up the slow pace, it felt too damn good and he gradually pounded into Jared harder and harder until he was pounding into him like a piston. Jared arched against Jensen, groaning as he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

Jensen kissed up his neck and moaned. “Baby I fucking love it but I can’t hold back much longer.”

“It’s okay...it’s so fucking good no matter how you do it.”

“Your ass is just too damn incredible not to fuck nice and hard.”

“Fuck me Jen, _hard_.”

Jensen groaned and bit down where Jared’s neck met his shoulder as he started rocking his hips faster, both of them grunting and moaning as the pleasure got even more intense. Jared felt Jensen shift and put his hands on his hips as he started hammering into him faster. Jared felt a jolt of white hot pleasure that nearly made him pass out it was so intense.

“Ah _shit_ , shit!”

Jensen buried his face in Jared’s neck and groaned. “Oh yeah baby, love it when I hit your sweet spot. You make all those pretty noises and shit, you start getting even tighter. So damn tight. Fuck!”

“Jen!” Jared shouted then bit down on his lip. He pressed his lips closed, trying not to scream out, the feeling of Jensen slamming repeatedly into his prostate was complete ecstasy and he could barely keep it together.

“Don’t hold back baby, love hearing how much you love it.”

Jared was shuddering so hard he felt his knees wobble. Jensen held him tighter but didn’t want to reposition since Jared was on the cusp of orgasm

“I can’t...stand.”

Jensen kissed the back of Jared’s neck and wrapped his arms tighter around him. “I’ve got you baby just enjoy it. If you want me to sit down I will but I don’t wanna move if you’re feeling that damn good.”

“Don’t move.”

“You sure?”

“Yes...just don’t let me fall.”

Jensen caught Jared’s lips in a kiss as he slowly pulled out then drove in hard and continued his brutal pace. “Never.”

“Fuck, every time we have sex...ahh shit!  Gets even better.”

“Mm hmm,” Jensen muttered against Jared’s lips then moved to his neck. He slid his hand down and made a tight fist around Jared’s cock, jerking it up and down in rhythm with his thrusts.

“Goddamn I’m glad you’re so fucking strong...so sexy, and fucking amazing at sex...the best ever.”

Just as Jensen was about to respond, Jared went boneless in his arms as his cock slammed into Jared’s prostate hard. Jensen tightened his grip and started pummeling into him as Jared started coming. The feeling of Jared’s quivering channel spasming around him sent him over the edge.

“Son of a bitch Jare, so tight...fuck!”

“Jensen, god don’t stop...oh shit it’s...it’s...” Jared paused and let out several moans and started grunting as he climaxed hard. Jensen started licking up his neck, the sharp hot drag of his tongue making him gasp. “I love you, god I fucking love you…Jensen!”

Jensen could feel Jared shaking in his arms, he pumped his fist up and down a few more times as he moaned against his neck. “Aw fuck Jared...love you too.”

Jensen pulled Jared as he walked backwards until his legs hit a chair and he plopped down on it, bringing Jared with him. Jared was slumped against Jensen’s chest, rising and falling with his rapid breaths. He felt Jensen’s hand running up and down his back and leaned up and started kissing his neck.

“Damn I tore your ass up, you okay?”

“Feel like I’m...floating or high...it was so fucking good.”

“Always is.”

Jensen kissed Jared’s forehead then leaned his head back against the chair. After a few minutes Jared regained full use of his arms and pushed himself up and looked at Jensen and grinned.

“Damn, you’re totally fucked out.”

Jensen scoffed. “Please, look who’s talking. I could’ve left you on the patio like a horny pile of jello.”

“Still wanna go swimming?”

“Fuck yeah I’m so damn hot.”

“Hell yeah you are.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, “Shut up it’s like a million degrees.”

Jared got up, then pulled Jensen to his feet. He leaned in and kissed him then turned and ran towards the pool.

“You bitch!”

Jensen grinned and took off running, slapping Jared’s ass as he passed him. Jared paused, not sure which way Jensen went. Just as he was about to go back toward the patio he felt Jensen’s arm wrap tightly around him as he picked him up.

“Jen. No! Don’t throw me in.”

“Why not? You love it and you know it.”

Jared started struggling and pulled Jensen’s arm and twisted it backwards until they both fell to the ground and Jared pinned Jensen down.

“Oh I see how it is, you just like struggling and wrestling around.” When Jared’s face turned red Jensen laughed. “I knew it.”

“Like you don’t like it,” Jared replied, tightening his grip on Jensen until he could feel him squirming underneath him.

Jensen jerked him forward and pulled Jared into a heated kiss then pulled back. “Baby I fucking love it.”

Jensen kissed Jared again, sliding his fingers gently across Jared’s back. Jared melted into his touch, gradually easing up until he was lying on Jensen, savoring the feeling of being in his arms. Suddenly Jensen rolled over before Jared realized what was happening. Jensen pinned him down and continued kissing him as he started grinding against him.

“You jerk, you seduced me so you could pin me down.”

“Can’t help it I have irresistible sex appeal and you can’t get enough of me.”

Jared reached up and traced his finger across Jensen’s nipple until it was hard then slowly slid his fingers up Jensen’s side. Jensen grabbed his wrist firmly.

“Don’t even think about it.”

Jared moved his other hand to Jensen’s neck and tried tickling him but forgot it was the other side of his neck that was ticklish.

“Ha, thought you were gonna get me again with that? I could tickle the shit out of you right now but you’re right, it is fun holding you down while you struggle to take over.”

Jared tried rolling Jensen to his side so he could try to overpower him but Jensen’s grip was too tight. He tried sitting up and accidently shoved his knee up against Jensen hard.

“Shit!” Jensen shouted between gritted teeth. “That’s dirty, freaking shoving your knee into my balls.”

“I’m sorry, it was an accident, I swear.”

Jared kissed Jensen and slid his hand over Jensen’s balls when he flinched he kissed him again and gave him the puppy eyes.

“Jen please...I didn’t mean it. Let’s just stop my arms are getting sore from trying to get you off of me.”

Jensen slid his tongue across his lips and smirked. “Yeah I’ll bet. Mine are too but not as bad as-”

Jared interrupted Jensen with a kiss. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Jensen let go of Jared and rolled onto his back, lying next to him. “You better hope it didn’t do some kind of permanent damage or something.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Shut up, you hit me in the jewels with a freaking baseball bat a few years ago and I survived.”

“That was your own fault for standing too close when I was about to swing it.”

“It’s not like you’re planning on having kids or something.”

“True, at least I don’t have to worry about getting you pregnant.”

“You came pretty close with that one girl though.”

“Ugh I woulda been so fucked.”

Jared sat up and looked at Jensen for a few seconds. “Let’s go in the pool.”

“Wait,” Jensen grabbed Jared’s wrist as he stood up and jerked him forward. “I know that look...you aren’t saying...”

“What? No!” Jared but his lip and peeked up at Jensen. “You never thought about it, ever?”

“Hell no. You know I wouldn’t want...you would?”

“Of course not. I was just wondering.”

“Why? It’s not really possible so...”

“Well it wouldn’t be both of ours but...just drop it.”

“You seriously would want to have kids? Me raising a kid? That would be one fucked up kid.”

“You’d be great at it and no I don’t but someday we might.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “You’re insane.”

“I don’t, I swear. What about...would you ever want to get married?”

“We pretty much already are.”

“True, but I meant like...officially.”

“Does that have to include some big stupid ceremony and you going to the strip club the night before?”

“I would never go to a strip club unless you were working there.”

Jensen chuckled. “I only do private shows...remember?” Jensen kissed Jared and looked into his eyes. “I know what I want, how I want to spend the rest of my life. If it makes you feel better yeah I wanna be married to you and if you don’t it’s fine.”

“Of course I want you to be my husband.”

“Yeah? You want a wedding too?’

“Not really and I know you don’t…right?”

“Hell no. Just the honeymoon.”

“We already fuck more than newlyweds.”

Jensen bit down on his lip and grinned. “Always will. You want me to propose and all that too, am I right?”

When Jared blushed Jensen chuckled and laced his fingers through Jared’s. “Yeah, I knew that. Haven’t figured out how I’ll do it but I’ve got a little more time.”

“You’ve...thought about it before?”

“I’ve known I was going to ask you to marry me before I kissed you a couple days ago. Years. I just didn’t know if I would have to do it before we actually got together.”

For once in his life Jared was speechless. He opened his mouth and closed it and had no idea what to say, he bit down on his lip so his eyes wouldn’t water because Jensen was a closet romantic and the rare times he came out and admitted things like that it made Jared so happy he got girly but for once he didn’t care when his eyes started watering because Jensen leaned in and kissed him then ran his finger over his wet eyes.

“C’mon don’t get all emotional about it, I haven’t done anything yet.”

“You don’t have to just the fact that you thought about it that long...and that you told me, it’s even better than you actually doing it.”

“Cool so I can take the ring back.”

When Jared’s jaw dropped Jensen laughed. “I was totally kidding. You know I don’t have one.”

Jared punched Jensen’s arm then leaned in and kissed him. “Don’t go acting like a jerk like you always do when we talk about serious stuff.”

“So...since I shared my feelings without you having to force them out can I throw you in the pool now?”

Jared sighed and nodded. He knew better than to expect Jensen to take the conversation any further and he didn’t need to because Jared was even happier than when Jensen first kissed him to know that someday Jensen was going to be his husband. He held his breath as Jensen threw him several feet in the air and he landed in with a big splash. By the time he made it back up to the surface Jensen had already dove into the pool and was right next to him.

Jensen pulled Jared as he swam away from the deep end of the pool. Jared stopped swimming when he realized he passed Jensen up. He stood and Jensen dove under the water. Jared quickly scanned the bottom of the pool to see where he went so he wouldn’t pull him under. He heard Jensen come up behind him but before he could turn around Jensen wrapped his arms around him.

“Jen, no! Don’t pull me under.”

“What’s wrong princess? You already got your hair wet.” Jensen tightened his arms around Jared and kissed up his neck. Slowly Jared stopped struggling but Jensen could feel that his muscles were tense and knew he was expecting him to do something at any moment. “You know I can do things without having some kind of fucked up ulterior motive. I just wanted to move to the shallow end with you, not pull you under.”

Jared turned his head and looked at Jensen. He sucked in a breath, his hair wasn’t sticking up in front like it usually did, it always looked so hot when it did but it looked really sexy wet too and so did Jensen. His eyelashes looked darker and Jared remembered when they were growing up one of his favorite things to do was go in the pool with Jensen. Not really because he liked to swim but because he loved not only seeing him in wet clingy shorts but he looked like pure sex when he was wet.

Jensen chuckled. “Having a nice wet dream?”

Jared blinked a few times and scrunched his eyebrows together. He was surprised Jensen hadn’t pulled him under or splashed him...he had never really been in the pool with him unless it involved racing from one end to the other, seeing who could catch the other person, dive in better, make a bigger splash or some other competitive thing.

“You’re...not up to something? Really?”

“Am I that big of an asshole you think I’m always fucking around with you?”

“You’re not an asshole Jen. But you always...”

Jensen kissed up Jared’s neck then spun him around, leaning against the edge of the pool as he pulled Jared forward so he was standing between his legs, pressed tightly against him. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him several times then grinned.

“You know most of the time I did shit like that because I had to do something to distract myself from how bad I wanted you...or for an excuse to touch you.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Jared eyed Jensen to see if any of his tells would give him away but they didn’t.

“Are you trying to see if I’m lying?”

Jared blushed and looked down, nodding. Jensen pushed his head up gently and kissed him then pulled back.

“Honestly I was just hot as fuck and wanted to cool off. Plus you look really fucking sexy all wet.”

Jared still wasn’t used to Jensen saying he was hot or telling Jensen how hot he thought he was. After spending his whole life thinking the same thing about Jensen it was sort of surreal to finally be to the point they could just say what they were thinking.

“You okay?”

“Yeah why?”

Jensen slid his tongue across his lips and grinned. “You’ve got your thinking face on.”

“Shut up. It’s just...things are so different now. I can finally do and say things I only fantasized about doing with you.”

“Yeah I’ve come up with a few thousand more things I want to do with you since yesterday.”

“Like what?”

Jensen smirked. “Like I’m gonna tell you. You know I like doing things when you least expect it. Why, what were you thinking about doing?”

“I’ll tell you if you tell me.”

“I wanted to mess around in the pool but it’s so damn hot maybe it would be better to do it later or at night.”

“And?”

“I told you something now you gotta tell me.”

Jared scoffed. “That doesn’t count, you didn’t say what you wanted to do.”

“Yeah I did, I said we’d have sex in here tonight.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Whatever then I’m not going to tell you.”

Jensen ran his hand through Jared’s wet hair then leaned in and kissed him roughly. “Guess you won’t know what’s coming then...but I will tell you this, you are going to have an orgasm like you’ve never had before, then another one and another one...”

Jared gave Jensen the look but Jensen just grinned and shook his head.

“Nope, this is one time the look isn’t gonna get to me. I’ve been planning this one for a long time and...I know it’s something you’ve thought about a lot.”

“So why are we still in the pool and not...where are we going?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Sure you don’t want to stay in the pool?”

Jared pulled Jensen closer and leaned in to kiss him then paused. “You really think I’d stay in the pool after you said that?”

“No but if you really wanted to I would for you.”

Jensen put his hands behind him on the wall and pulled himself up. Jared did the same then grabbed Jensen’s arm and jerked him forward.

“Just one little hint?”

“Nope.”

Jared laced his fingers through Jensen’s and squeezed his hand as they started walking toward the house. “Please?”

Jensen chewed on his lip and glanced over at Jared. He stopped at the patio door and pulled Jared into a deep passionate kiss, sliding his hand down his back then grabbed his ass as he pulled back and smiled seductively at him.

“It involves sex.”

Jared rolled his eyes and nudged Jensen out of the way as he slid the patio door open and went inside.

“Oh, and it might not be right away...it’s going to be when you least expect it but I promise you’re gonna love it.”


	8. Play Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared finally gets to play with those sex toys he has been dying for them to use together.

Jensen ran past Jared toward the stairs taking them two at a time with Jared right behind him. When he got to the bedroom he paused in the doorframe and kissed Jared as he walked backwards into the room, continuing to kiss him as he led him to the bed then put his arms around Jared and pulled him onto the bed with him. Jared could not stop thinking about what Jensen might be doing but he never knew what to expect and he would never be able to figure it out. He suddenly had an idea, he never was spontaneous like Jensen so he pulled back then jumped off the bed.

“What the hell you doing?”

Jared smirked and ran over to Jensen’s closet. He came back out with the box Jensen had hidden in the back.

Jensen grinned. "You've been  dying to play with those, haven’t you?"

"Every day for two years."

"You could have just..."

Jared felt his face burn as he sat on the bed next to his boyfriend. Jensen sat up, he slid his tongue over his lips and pushed Jared back. "Wait, which one did you use?"

"I-I didn't. A few weeks ago I took one in the bathroom but I..."

"I've got a box that has way better stuff than that, you know."

Jared dropped the dildo in his hand and sat up. _"What?_ Why didn’t you tell me?"

Jensen pushed Jared back down, picking the dildo up and sliding it over his ass, barely poking it against him. "I was gonna show you...I planned on waking up early tomorrow and-"

Jared burst out laughing. "You? Up early? Right."

"I was. Even if I had to stay up all fucking night because you were gonna wake up tied to my bed, then I was gonna get the real toys out." Jensen leaned forward and brushed his lips against Jared's. Jared tried kissing him but Jensen moved back, "I've never used most of 'em...I've been saving them."

"Why?"

"To use on you."

Jared groaned as he crushed his lips to Jensen’s. Jensen started kissing Jared with more intensity until Jared closed his eyes as Jensen carefully reached over and pulled a pair of handcuffs from under his pillow. He kissed Jared harder, moaning his name so he wouldn't hear him opening them up. He slapped a cuff over Jared's wrist and tightened it, pulling back and pointing to a spot higher on the bed.

"Move up."

Jared couldn't hide the huge grin on his face as he scooted up the bed and Jensen attached the other end of the cuffs to the headboard. "Jen.. _.fuck_...you know I've wanted you to do this since forever.”

Jensen slid his tongue across his lips and opened a drawer next to his bed. He pulled out a small bottle of what looked like lotion. Jared leaned forward, forgetting about the handcuffs. He sat back with a huff when Jensen shoved the bottle further away.

"Keep that up, I'll blindfold you early."

"Blindfold? No! Then I can't see you.”

"You'll love it...and if you're good, I'll take if off when I fuck you."

"Promise?"

"Depends.”

“On what?”

Jensen slid his tongue across his full plump lips and grinned. “You.”

Jensen ran his hands up Jared's chest. Jared immediately felt heat generating from the lotion and moaned softly. Jensen slowly massaged his hands into Jared's pec muscles, teasing a finger over his nipples then massaging harder. As he kneaded his fingers into the firm muscle his other hand worked down Jared's abs. He slowly ghosted his fingers across Jared's chest then rubbed every inch until Jared was writhing around, the feeling of Jensen's fingers digging into every inch of his body and the heat the lotion generated already making him desperate to have sex.

"Fuck Jare... _shit_ you're hot. Always wanted to just shove you down on my bed, touch these gorgeous muscles, slowly kiss and suck down on every inch of your body until you’re begging me to fuck you. So goddamn perfect."

Jared's free hand slid down Jensen's back and grabbed his ass. Jensen stopped and gave Jared a devilish grin. Jared froze, his hand still firmly on Jensen's ass.

"Did I say you could touch?"

Jared bit down on his lip and grinned. He smacked Jensen's ass hard. "Better punish me Jen."

Jensen jerked Jared's head up, pressing his forehead against Jared's. "Don't tell me what to do."

"S-sorry, sir."

"None of that ‘sir’ shit either."

"Why?"

"Because I said."

Jared sighed. "I know...but why?"

"I don't get into that."

"You get into like, _everything_."

"Not that. You do?"

Jared shrugged. "I just want you to..."

Jared paused, waiting for Jensen to tell him he could speak. Jensen rolled his eyes. "I love being kinky...but this dom stuff..."

"I just want you to do what you're doing...but be forceful and...and I like when you're rough with me."

"I do too but I don’t wanna turn this into some dom/sub crazy shit.” Jensen put his hand over Jared's. "You can let go off my ass now, until I say you can fucking touch me."

"Can I give it one more squeeze?"

Jensen rolled his eyes and nodded. Jared grabbed Jensen's ass hard, digging his fingers in, jerking him forward and catching his lips in a kiss. As Jared's tongue ravaged around Jensen's mouth his hand steadily kneaded into the firm muscle.

"Love that tight perky ass, _goddamn_." Jared muttered against Jensen's lips.

Jared's finger slowly slid down the crack of his ass then ghosted up and down before he gave his ass one last tight squeeze.

"Fuck Jare..."

"I can't help it. I could do that all damn day. Stared at that perfect ass for years dying to touch it." Jensen got up and walked over to his dresser. Jared moaned softly. "Love watching it walk away too. Holy _shit."_

"Shut up."

"What? You have a great ass Jen, it’s fucking incredible. The best."

"Yeah, you do too. I wanna be in it but you keep fucking around."

“What’re you doin’? I liked what you were doing, it felt really good.”

Jensen grinned. “Should’ve kept your hands to yourself then.”

Jensen pulled out a drawer and started to move clothes around, tossing most of them onto the floor then carefully slid it open. 

Jared raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck are you...wait, you have a false bottom drawer?"

"Yep."

"Show me."

"Nope."

"Aww...why?"

"That's part of the fun." Jensen took several things out, wrapping them up in a shirt so Jared couldn't see what he was getting out. “I know you are giving me that look...which is why I’m not looking at you."

"Look at me Jensen, c'mon. _Please?”_

"No, you know what it does to me...it'll be better if it's a surprise. After I’m done you can look at everything, I swear."

"Promise?"

Jensen nodded and walked back over to the bed. He leaned in and kissed Jared several times, then pulled back and smoothed his fingers through Jared's hair. He looked into his eyes then leaned into kiss him one more time. 

"Love these gorgeous eyes but I gotta cover 'em for now. Remember what I said, if you're good I'll take it off before we have sex."

Jared licked his lips and nodded as Jensen slid a blindfold over his eyes. 

"Um...Jare?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"Hell fucking yeah. I love it."

"Promise me one thing."

"Of course I'll do this to you. God, I can't wait. I think about tying you up all the time and doing everything I’ve ever wanted to do to you. I could spend hours looking at that perfect body, kissing and sucking down on every inch. I love your big sexy muscles and god, you big thick cock and-”

"Jare," Jensen tried to stay calm, he knew Jared would always be hyper and talk too much, especially when he was excited and usually he wasn’t really bothered by it but Jensen was getting impatient because he was so damn horny. "I mean promise me if you don't like something you'll tell me. I only wanna do what you like and if you don't tell me-"

Jared was desperate for Jensen to do this so he quickly interrupted him, “I swear, but I can't think of anything I wouldn't like as long as it was you doing it."

Jensen had never really even thought about tying Jared up, maybe a little but he wasn’t into it that much but Jared seemed to be and it was actually kind of hot that he wanted Jensen to dominate him and do anything he wanted. He knew Jared trusted him enough but he also knew Jared was thinking that since Jensen was really kinky he would make it incredible. He chewed on his lip and started thinking of things he could do to make him so insanely horny he would be begging to have sex because making Jared desperately horny was a huge turn on to Jensen.

Jared felt Jensen shift and felt his lips softly brush against his. He kept trying to calm down and let Jensen do whatever he wanted but he was teasing him and feeling Jensen’s lips so close but not being able to kiss him was torture, especially when he couldn’t see them either. He leaned forward and felt the cuffs straining against his wrist. He whimpered and heard Jensen chuckle.

“Mm you’re so damn hot when you want it bad,” Jensen kissed him gently then softly bit down on Jared’s lip. “I love it.”

After a few more painfully soft slow kisses Jensen kissed Jared like he had been craving, a steamy passionate intense kiss. Jared felt weird not being able to run his fingers through Jensen’s hair or feel the slight burn when he ran his fingers across his jaw. Jensen’s kisses were mind blowing though, and even though he yearned to see him and touch him, Jared felt so much pleasure just from feeling Jensen’s lips on his and his tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. Jared moaned, he was so caught up in the kiss he started getting dizzy then suddenly Jensen pulled back.

“Jen,” Jared whined.

Jensen pressed several kisses to Jared’s lips then pulled back and slowly caressed his jaw. “I thought you always wanted me to do this to you?”

“I do. God, I’ve wanted this for so long, and I love it, I do…but it’s just hard not to see you or touch you.”

“That’s kinda the whole point isn’t it?”

Jared bit his lip and nodded.

“You absolutely sure this is what you want? We can do something else, anything you want.”

“No! Please. I want it, I swear.”

"I'll be right back, no peeking. I mean it. I see you move an inch...I'm done, got it?"

"I won't, I swear. I don't want you to stop."

Jensen ran out of the room but slowed down and carefully walked down the stairs so Jared wouldn't catch on. He quietly got some ice, then opened the refrigerator and grinned, pulling out whip cream and chocolate. He had only planned on the ice but what the hell, why not lick the chocolate and whip cream off of him too since Jared liked getting into kinky shit. His eyes landed on the bottles of alcohol from the night they got drunk, he grabbed the whiskey as he turned toward the stairs, figuring he may as well do a few body shots too.

Jensen stood in the doorway, waiting for Jared to move since he told him not to. Surprisingly he was lying perfectly still, something Jensen had never in his life seen Jared do. He was always hyper and full of so much energy he could not stop bouncing around.

“Goddamn you must desperately want me to do this because I’ve _never_ seen you sit still for more than three seconds.”

“Do you know how fucking hard it is to sit here and not move?”

“Well you are sort of tied up, so it made it a little easier.”

Jensen knelt down on the bed, straddling Jared but not sitting on him. He slowly kissed and sucked his way up Jared’s abdomen. Jared was dying to touch Jensen so he ran his hand down the bed and just as he was about to try and put his hand on Jensen he felt him grab his wrist.

“You were the one that said you always fantasized about me tying you up...if you can’t take it...”

“I can!”

Jared sighed, he did do this to himself and even though it sucked not being able to touch Jensen he could deal with it because it actually made what Jensen was doing feel even better because he could concentrate on how incredible his lips felt on him but he needed to see him even more because watching Jensen was one of the best parts of having sex with him, a hell of a lot hotter than any porno.

“Jen,” Jared whined.

“Hmm?” Jensen slowly trailed kisses across Jared’s collarbone then up his neck.

“ _Please_ take the blindfold off.”

Jensen ghosted his fingers up Jared's abs, Jared moaned and before he had time to realize what he was doing, reached out and felt around for Jensen. He grabbed his bicep and slid his hand up his neck, grabbing a fistful of hair as he jerked Jensen forward. As Jensen let Jared kiss him he reached for a pillow. He carefully pulled the pillowcase off then pulled back and knelt on the bed. He grabbed Jared’s wrist and tied it up to the bedpost.

“Hey! You already have me cuffed, what the hell?”

“I said no touching, until I say it’s okay. So for now both hands get restrained and if you even think about touching me with your foot I will tie both of your legs too.”

Jared tugged on the restraints, trying to pull himself forward. “But Jen…I hate not being able to touch or see you.”

Jensen leaned down and kissed Jared’s lips. He slid his tongue across them and split them open then started kissing him with more intensity. Jared relaxed and laid back against the pillows as Jensen started running his hand down his chest.

Jensen carefully picked up a piece of ice and stated sucking down on Jared’s nipple. Jared moaned as Jensen’s teeth grazed it. He slid the ice across Jared's nipple then pulled it back and sucked down on it.

"Uhhhh Jen... _fuck.._."

"Like that?" Jensen flicked Jared's nipple with his tongue as he rolled the ice over his other nipple.

"Oh shit! I love it."

Jensen continued to tease the ice across Jared’s chest, trailing it down his abdomen as his tongue followed behind it. When the ice melted in his hand he traced his cold finger up Jared’s cock and Jared jumped up.

“Fuck!”

Jensen chuckled and slowly started sucking down on his hipbones as Jared pushed his hips up and whimpered.

“Jen... _please.”_

Jensen picked up the whip cream and shook it. Jared tilted his head, trying to figure out what the noise was. As soon as he felt something cold and wet being sprayed across his cock he knew what it was.

“You better save some for me to use on you.”

Jensen slowly licked it up then picked up the chocolate syrup and drizzled some across Jared’s hips.

“What the hell?” Jared paused and moaned as Jensen sucked down on his hip bones.

Jensen ran his finger through it and slid his finger across Jared’s lips. Jared sucked down on Jensen’s finger, moaning as he sucked down on it harder. When Jensen tried pulling his finger back Jared bit down on it lightly and swirled his tongue around it.

“If you want something to suck on that bad...”

“Put some chocolate on your dick and I will.”

“Hell no, that shit’s sticky.”

Jared rolled his eyes but remembered Jensen couldn’t see them. “You’ll stick your cock up my ass but don’t want chocolate on it?”

“Shut up.”

Jared grinned as Jensen trailed an ice cube up his inner thigh while he sucked some whip cream off of his nipples.

“Why don’t you make me?”

Jared felt Jensen get up off the bed and tried listening to what he was doing. A minute later he heard the noise of duct tape being ripped off the roll and gasped.

“No! Please! Don’t tape my mouth shut Jen! I swear I won’t talk anymore.”

Jensen laughed. “Ha! Right, you couldn’t go thirty seconds without talking.”

“I meant stick your dick in my mouth not tape it shut. _Please,_ I’ll do anything you want.”

“Already have to...the bet, remember?”

“Make it double. You know you’d never be able to stand the quiet...you love hearing me scream your name don’t you?”

Jensen chewed on his lip. He rolled the duct tape into a ball and threw it at Jared’s head.

“Hey! What the hell?”

Jared felt the bed dip down near his chest as Jensen straddled him. Jensen slowly teased the head of his cock across Jared’s lips, pulling back when he tried taking it in his mouth. Jared leaned forward as far as the restraints would allow then fell back in a huff.

“Bondage isn’t as fun as you thought, huh?”

“It would be if you wouldn’t be such a fucking tease.”

“That’s the best part. Honestly it’s the only reason I’m agreeing to it.”

Jared propped his leg up then pushed his foot against Jensen’s ass trying to push him forward. Jensen grabbed his thigh and held it firmly.

“C’mon Jare, I don’t want to have to tie your legs up because then it’s gonna be harder to fuck.”

“Then let me blow you.”

“I guess I’d get a break from your whining...if I do you gotta do whatever I want right after, no arguing or I won’t give in next time.”

Jared nodded and when he heard Jensen clear his throat he quickly answered, “Yes sir…er, uh…Jen…I promise but you’ve gotta promise me one thing first.”

“I don’t remember saying this was a negotiation.”

“I just want you to fuck my face, not hold back like you usually do.”

“I dunno…I don’t wanna choke you and you won’t be able to stop me if I do…I don’t want you biting me.”

“I can handle it Jen. If I can’t I’ll um…I’ll hit you with my foot.”

“Fine. But no pushing me with your foot because that’s the safe word. If you do it I stop.”

“Okay. No holding back.”

“No telling me what to do, you’re lucky I let you do this much.” Jensen carefully picked up the whip cream and grinned. “Open your mouth.”

As Jared opened his mouth wide, Jensen started laughing but quickly bit down on his lip so Jared wouldn’t know he was up to something. He slowly put the can up to Jared’s mouth and sprayed it into Jared’s mouth until the can was empty.

“Ah!” Jared mumbled something unintelligible as he quickly swallowed down the whip cream. He could heard Jensen laughing and was about to kick him but knew he would tie his legs up too. “You are so going to get it when I tie you up.”

“Shit, like I’m gonna let you.”

“You will, you promised.”

“Come on you know that was funny. Besides, you wanted to suck the cream right out of me so you got a little appetizer.”

“Just shut up and put your dick in my mouth before I change my mind.”

Jensen chuckled. “Yeah right, you’re practically drooling you wanna blow me so bad.”

“Jen, please. No more playing around.”

“Desperate for my cock aren’t you?” When Jared nodded Jensen slowly teased his dick across Jared’s lips. “You love giving me blow jobs, don’t you?”

“You know I do.”

“I love it, love how good you do and how you’re such a slut for my cock.”

Jensen ran his cock across Jared’s lips, this time letting Jared take it in a little. Jared sat up straighter, his hand tugging automatically at the handcuffs because he was dying to touch Jensen and it was even worse not seeing him but now he could concentrate on making it even better for him. He slowly worked his tongue over the head of his boyfriend’s cock, flicking it against the sensitive spot underneath that always got to Jensen. He heard him suck in a breath and groan as Jared pressed his tongue against it harder.

“Mm _shit_ …Goddamn you’re fucking killing me Jare.”

Jared pulled back and licked as far as he could which was barely halfway up his shaft since it was so big and he was limited to how far he could move up.

“Move closer.”

Jensen moved forward and Jared took more in, sucking down harder as he swallowed down. “Son of a bitch,” Jensen muttered, reaching down to run his fingers through Jared’s hair.

Jared felt Jensen’s fingers tighten in his hair and pulled his head away a few times. Jensen tugged down harder and Jared could tell he was smiling by the way his voice sounded. “You love when I pull your hair don’t you?” When Jared hummed a response Jensen‘s back arched and he thrust forward, moaning as it vibrated across his cock. “Fuck, don’t know if I can wait to fuck you much longer…so damn horny and _shit_ your hot wet mouth feels so fucking good. Always knew your big mouth was good for something.”

Jared sucked down harder then slowly pulled off. “Can’t fuck me ‘til you fuck my mouth. I want you to be rough, thrust in hard and shove my head down, pull my hair…all that.”

“Jare...”

“I promise I can take it and I’ll kick you if it’s too much.”

Jensen started slowly thrusting in and out of Jared’s mouth, only going about half way but then Jared started bobbing his head faster and then pulled all the way off so Jensen started rocking his hips harder, plunging in deeper. Even though it sucked not to see Jensen, Jared loved hearing the noises he was making, deep moans, his breathing rapid and as Jared sucked down harder he started grunting. Every sound made Jared’s cock throb more, he loved being the one causing him to make the hot noises and when Jensen talked it throbbed even more because his voice was low and husky, it sounded like pure sex.

“You okay Jare?”

When Jared agreed it sent another pleasureful pulse across his cock so he kept asking Jared questions as he tightened his fist in his hair and shoved his head down as he slid in more.

“Yeah, you love sucking my dick, don’t you?” Jensen paused and moaned when Jared hummed an agreement. “Love that you’re such a slut for my cock. Fuck, you look so goddamn hot with your pretty lips wrapped around me. _Shit!”_

Jared groaned as Jensen’s cock curled further down his throat. He heard Jensen grunting and knew he was getting close. Jared sucked down harder, his tongue swirling around. It was pure hell not being able to watch Jensen, he knew he was biting his incredible lips, his eyes were probably shut, if not his pupils were huge and he was making a sexy face like he always did when he was coming apart.

“I-I…” Jensen groaned and circled his hips to stop himself from slamming into Jared and hurting him. He had to stop or he might lose control, it felt so damn good he really didn’t want to stop but he was having trouble holding back. Just as he was about to pull out Jared started bobbing his head faster and swirling his tongue, pressing it roughly against him as he swallowed him down. “Aw fuck…mm Jared.”

Jared moaned. Jensen only called him Jared when he was about to come or having an orgasm and it was fucking hot. Jensen finally sped up and pushed Jared’s head down, his fingers tightly gripping a fistful of hair but then Jared felt Jensen pull back quickly.

“Jen…c’mon.”

He heard Jensen breathing heavily and when he leaned in and kissed him he could feel heat on his face each time he exhaled. Jensen’s fingers were grabbing fistfuls of his hair and Jared could feel Jensen’s rock hard cock against him as he slid further down and pressed against him. Jared pushed his hips up and started grinding against Jensen. He felt Jensen’s fingers grip his hair tighter and groaned.

When Jensen pulled back to take a breath Jared pushed forward as far as he could until he felt Jensen’s face. He kissed down his jaw, making his way to his neck. “Please Jen, let me finish, I want you to come in my mouth. You can even come on my face if you want just please don’t stop now.

Jensen kissed him harder and leaned his forehead against Jared’s. “No. it’s too fucking good I don’t wanna hurt you and besides I wanna fuck you. But first I need you to kneel up.”

Jensen grabbed Jared’s hips and helped him up since he couldn’t see or use his hands. Jensen pulled him forward a little then nudged his legs apart. He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend and Jared could feel him grinning against his lips.

“Remember, I did what you wanted...”

“You held back though.”

Jensen kissed Jared again, holding his cheek as his thumb slowly slid across it. “I love you Jare, I’m not gonna choke you. Besides, you really want to die choking on my big fat dick?”

Jared laughed, as always Jensen went from being caring and loving to making it a joke but he was actually getting better at sharing more and not trying to cover it up as much and Jensen could never not make a smartass comment when an opportunity presented itself and Jared loved it because Jensen always made him laugh. He felt Jensen shift then realized he was laying underneath him.

“Jen...no.”

Jensen put his hands on Jared’s hips and gently pulled down. “You promised...c’mon you know you’re dying to sit on my gorgeous face.”

Jared tried pulling back but felt Jensen’s tongue slowly tease across his rim and paused. Jensen gently pushed him down and he reluctantly let him, he felt kind of weird sitting on him but it felt so good all inhibitions quickly melted away.

“Oh shit Jen...”

Jensen pulled back, grinning. “Yeah you love it don’t you?” He stretched to reach the bottle of whiskey he had next to his bed and opened it, taking a long drink then pushing it into Jared’s hand. “Take a couple drinks.”

Jared took a drink then coughed as it burned down his throat. “You could’ve told me it was whiskey. You trying to get me drunk?”

“Mm hmm,” Jensen agreed, sending a shiver up Jared’s spine as he felt the vibration from his response.

Jensen’s tongue was moving around wildly inside of Jared as he continued to drink. He felt a jolt of pleasure as Jensen slid a finger in and pressed down hard on his prostate.

“Sh-shit!” Jared slurred.

Jensen pulled back and slid another finger in. “Already getting a buzz, huh?” He grabbed the bottle away and sat up, taking several drinks as he eased his fingers out, smiling when he heard Jared whimper. “Don’t worry baby, soon as I catch up to you, you can ride my face.”

Jared felt Jensen maneuver him around until he was lying flat then he felt liquid being poured onto his stomach followed by Jensen’s tongue sliding through it then his lips sucking down.

“Holy shit I love feeling your lips all over me. And the shit you can do with your tongue, _fuck!”_

Jensen chuckled as he poured another shot over Jared’s abs and slowly licked it up. “You haven’t seen shit. Gonna have you writhing around begging to fuck.”

Jared felt Jensen’s tongue slowly trailing up his chest. He groaned as he poured more whiskey and quickly sucked it up. Jared moaned as Jensen’s tongue teased over his nipple, flicking it until it was hard then he started sucking down on it.

“Jen,” Jared groaned as Jensen went to work on his other nipple. He went back and forth between the two, pausing occasionally to take a body shot then he knelt up and kissed Jared. Jared could taste the whiskey strong on his breath as Jensen’s tongue swirled around his mouth the taste gradually faded.

“Drink up baby,” Jensen slurred as he held the bottle up to Jared’s lips.

As Jared drank he felt Jensen start sucking on his neck and nearly choked. Jensen pulled back and set the bottle down.

“Guess I should let you chill on that ‘cuz damn, I’m really feelin’ it so I know you are too.”

Jared nodded his head exaggeratedly then gasped as Jensen’s lips curved against his neck, he slowly teased his tongue over every crevice from his clavicle to his jaw. Jared groaned as Jensen’s fingers ghosted up his abdomen and he continued making his way further up.

“Feel good Jare?”

“Fucking awesome...God you make everything feel fucking incredible.”

“I could spend all day doing this,” Jensen kissed Jared passionately, his tongue ravaging every inch of his mouth until Jared was pulling away breathless. He slowly inched his way up Jared’s neck and in a low whisper as his teeth grazed his ear. “But I gotta have that tight perfect ass or I’m gonna go fucking insane.”

“Please Jen, I wanna touch you and I really fucking hate not seeing you.”

Jensen held the bottle up to Jared’s lips then took a long drink himself. “Not yet, I gotta do one more thing while I have you like this, but I swear you’re gonna love it.”

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared as he repositioned him and slid back underneath him. Before Jared could protest Jensen was already sliding his fingers into him and holding him open. After several minutes of his tongue gliding along the silky smooth skin and his fingers massaging into his prostate Jared was a horny wreck. Jensen eased his fingers out and latched down on Jared as he slowly rocked back and forth, rolling his hips. Jared groaned as he felt the stubble on Jensen's jaw burn against his thighs. Jensen moved his hand off of Jared’s hip, fumbling around on the bed until he found the vibrator he had been saving for when Jared was really into it, which he was.

Jensen lifted Jared up and laid him on the bed, kissing him as he slid it across Jared's balls, he felt him shift as he slowly slid it up his cock. Jensen turned it on, Jared's back arched off the bed and he moaned Jensen's name. Jensen slowly rubbed it across the head of his cock, letting it rest on the sensitive part underneath. He worked it slowly down while Jared writhed across the bed then carefully slid it down his balls shoving Jared's legs further apart as he pressed it against his perineum.

"Jesus, Jen! Ah, Shit!" Jared shouted so loud it echoed off of the wall, his fists were gripped so hard his knuckles were white as he felt it tease against his rim then just barely slide in and out.

"Mmm yeah, fuck Jared....God I'm gonna come just watching you I swear."

"J-Jen...I...I'm gonna come if you don’t...ah, _fuck!"_

"Oh shit, I almost forgot. Hang on."

Jared whimpered slightly, but let out a breath, his nerves were firing like crazy. Jensen had him so overstimulated he was in a blissful ecstasy coma. He could barely move and every touch made the feeling even more intense. He listened carefully trying to figure out what Jensen was doing. He heard Jensen fumbling around with something then felt the mattress dip down as Jensen knelt on it. His senses were heightened, he could smell Jensen's intoxicating scent as he leaned in and kissed him. Jared groaned, swirling his tongue around Jensen’s mouth, he tasted sweet with a hint of whiskey and Jared couldn’t get enough. When Jensen pulled back Jared huffed impatiently.

“Jen, you’re killing me.”

“Don’t like it anymore?”

“Fuck, I love it but I’m not gonna last much longer.”

“I’m gonna help you with that.” Jared felt Jensen’s fingers wrap around his cock as he kissed up his neck. "Don't freak out, _relax."_

Jensen slid something cold and hard over Jared's cock, he felt him push it down and suddenly his erection went from throbbing to pulsating. He felt Jensen‘s tongue slowly swirl around his cock, as soon as he started sucking on it he felt a million times better. He thrust into Jensen’s mouth several times groaning, it felt so damn good he couldn’t stop thrusting forward. He felt himself hit the back of Jensen’s throat and if the cockring wouldn’t have been on he would have been busting a nut because it felt incredible. Jensen slowly pulled back then kissed Jared several times as he traced his fingers down his erection.

"If it bothers you too much let me know."

"You have another one? If you wore it when you fuck me, God we could fuck forever.”

"I've been wearing it, otherwise I would’ve come about ten times from watching you. How’d you think I held back when you were blowing me?”

"Does it hurt?

 _"Fuck_ , I’m so damn horny everything makes it worse and I’m hard as fuck but as you can tell it’s worth it, isn’t it? It’s so much more intense.”

Jared groaned as he felt Jensen's lips wrap around his cock. “Yes, oh shit Jen. If we don’t have sex I’m going to fucking explode.”

Jensen pulled back and grinned. “Nah, the ring keeps you from exploding in my mouth.”

“Shut up.”

“Thought you loved me tying you up and teasing you?”

"I do but...” Jared moaned when he felt the vibrator being slid against his perineum. "Oh fuck!  Pleeeease Jen, I-I..."

Jensen pulled back enough to ask “What do you want baby?”

"I need to see...I can't take it Jen...mmmm _shit_. I wanna see your gorgeous face, your sexy body and watch your lips stretched across me...I wanna see your big fat cock pounding into me. _Please_."

Jensen scissored his fingers as the vibrator teased around the edge of his rim, then back up while Jensen sucked down hard on his dick letting it slide down the back of his throat. After hollowing out his cheeks, he began bobbing his head up and down. He reached up and took the blindfold off of Jared and loosened the tie on his right hand.

“I’ll give you one hand for now, as long as you behave then I’ll uncuff you when we fuck...if you’re good.”

"Fuck Jen...you’re so damn hot. Couldn't stand not looking at your sexy ass." Jared grabbed a handful of his hair and looked down at Jensen, groaning. "Fuck I love seeing those beautiful lips wrapped around me, you gonna fuck me Jen?"

"Mm hmm," Jensen hummed.

Jared's back arched off the bed from the vibration of Jensen's voice on his cock and the vibrator Jensen kept working over every sensitive spot. "Fuck.... _fuck_ I want you so bad. I...I want you to ride me first Jen because then I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t move and last time you fucked me I felt like… _God_ it was so damn incredible. So...is that um, ok? If you can't wait it's ok Jen but I swear, when you fuck me I can barely remember who I am, I love it."

Jensen pulled off and grinned up at Jared. Jared was learning quick that Jensen was a kinky bastard, he had always suspected but he had no idea he would come up with so many sexual things all the time and Jared loved it, sex with Jensen could never be boring because it was so mind blowing but it got more intense and mind blowing every time.

"Oh shit, you're thinking something kinky as hell, I can tell."

Jensen ran his finger over the cock ring. "Hurt too much?"

Jared shook his head.

Jensen slid his tongue across his lips and grinned. "You know...we could take them off, blow each other, then fuck each other with them on."

"What's the kinky part?"

"Well," Jensen leaned forward and kissed Jared as he reached over and undid the handcuffs, rubbing his thumb over the red mark then bringing Jared's arm up to his lips and kissing his wrist. "I'll blow you and work you open-"

"Yeah?"

"And you do the same thing."

"At the same time?"

"Yep."

"Oh _fuck_...let me see the box."

Jensen got up and tossed the box in front of Jared. Jared’s eyes widened, he could hardly believe Jensen had so many sex toys in addition to the ones he kept in his closet. There were vibrators, dildos, various types of lube and a few things Jared wasn’t sure what they were for. When he noticed he had a lot of bondage stuff too he grinned because he wanted Jensen to use it on him then wondered if Jensen wanted him to use them too. Jared couldn’t figure out how Jensen got so many sex toys, especially without him finding out because they were always together but he was glad he did.

“What’s this?”

“It’s supposed to stimulate your sweet spot.”

“Does it work?”

Jensen shrugged. “I dunno…never really tried most of this shit.”

“You’re gonna for me though, right?”

“I’ll use anything you want me to use on you. Shit. I’ll use everything on you.”

“I meant I want to watch you play with them…yourself…”

“I’d rather be fucking you.”

Jared nodded. “Yeah, I’d rather have your dick than any of this but still…yesterday when you were playing with yourself. _Fuck_ you have no idea how hot it was.”

Jensen bit on his lip and grinned. “You’re right, I don’t.”

Jared could tell from the mischievous grin on Jensen’s face he was coming up with a plan.

“Hey Jare…remember how I went easy on you for losing that bet yesterday?”

“Yeah. I could be your sex slave all day. Fuck me as much as you want.”

“Oh yeah _fuck_ , you will…but first…” Jensen opened a bottle of lube and rubbed some onto the prostate simulator then handed the lube to Jared and grinned. “Make sure you really get into it.”

Jared immediately felt his face burn. Jensen chuckled and kissed him as he slid his fingers into Jared’s hair and slowly carded them through it.

“C’mon Jare you’re seriously still shy about sex with me?”

“No...this isn’t...I’ve never even...” Jared bit down on his lip and looked into Jensen’s lust blown eyes. “I could never make it hot like you did I’m not...”

“Just try it, even if it’s for a couple seconds. I just wanna see you make yourself moan, maybe even scream.”

“I would never be able to make myself scream.”

“Bull, I know you can, you do it to me all the time.”

Jared knew when he watched Jensen play with himself he almost had an orgasm just watching and Jensen had him so worked up he would love to get him horny since Jensen constantly made him feel like he was about to cream his pants without even trying.

“Will you help me? Once it’s in I’ll try.”

Jensen nodded as he pushed Jared’s legs apart and laid him back. Since Jared was already prepped it easily slid in but Jensen still slowly teased it in and out. Jared moaned softly as he felt it press against his prostate. Jensen barely moved it then turned it on low.

“Jen...oh shit,” Jared grabbed Jensen’s bicep, digging his nails into the firm muscle as he held him tighter.

“You okay?”

“ _Fuck_...uh huh.”

“Mm yeah, you love it don’t you?” Jensen moaned as he kissed Jared, his voice suddenly nearly an entire octave lower as he whispered, “You make me so goddamn horny when you get into it. Can’t wait to fuck you. Gonna give you the best damn orgasm you’ve ever had, then make every one after that even better.”

Jared felt Jensen’s hand wrap around his then move over the handle of the stimulator. Jensen kissed him then moved back so he could watch. He noticed Jared hesitate so he leaned forward and kissed him several more times.

“Just for a few seconds, for me?”

Jared nodded and started slowly moving it around. A loud moan slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. Jensen’s hand was moving up and down his thigh, and even the feather touch was driving him over the edge because Jensen had slowly worked him up to be the horniest he had ever been in his entire life.

“Push the button.”

Jared did it and his vision went white. His mouth fell open and he felt Jensen’s hand circle around his cock and start jerking up and down as he groaned. “Jensen, oh god Jen… _fuck!”_

“It’s all you baby, keep going...touch yourself for me too. So damn hot.”

Jared pushed Jensen’s hand out of the way and started thrusting into his own fist, each time it made him push down harder on the simulator. Pleasure was coursing through his entire body, he was too into it to think about the fact that he was actually doing this with Jensen watching him. Normally he would never have been able to do it, he could tell Jensen had gotten off on him watching last night but Jared never imagined he would ever feel comfortable enough to do this in front of him until he looked over at Jensen. His eyes were so dark he couldn’t see any trace of green, the way he was looking at him nearly made him come and if he didn’t have a cockring on at the time he would have. He started getting into it more, especially when he watched Jensen start to lose it, he started jerking his fist up his cock and the more noises Jared made the faster Jensen did it.

“Jen...I-I don’t think I can...ahh _shit_...”

“Too much?”

Jared nodded and eased the simulator out. Jensen pulled him into a deep kiss, cradling his face in his hands as he continued kissing him harder. When he finally pulled back he caressed his cheeks with his thumbs and smiled.

“Damn that was so fucking hot. I know it took a lot for you to do that and I love that you did it for me...maybe you’ll do it for me again.”

“Maybe.”

Jensen traced his finger down Jared’s cock then around the ring. “So you ready to do this?”

Jared nodded, he felt Jensen taking the cock ring off and let out a deep breath. “Damn, as good as it makes things feel...”

“Makes your dick fucking throb, right?”

Jared nodded and shoved Jensen’s legs apart. Just as he was about to slide the simulator in Jensen grabbed his wrist.

“You can do that all you want to me...but you’re not in the right position to 69.” Jensen sat up and kissed Jared, grabbing fistfuls of his hair as he pulled him onto his side. “Goddamn I love that you’re down for anything.” Jensen smirked then knelt on the bed in the opposite direction. “No rules, you can use whatever you want.”

“I’m not gonna last very long, especially after you teasing me for the past hour or so.”

“It’s all good, sooner you come the sooner I get to fuck you and do it all over again.”

Jensen wrapped his fist around Jared’s cock and slowly started teasing his tongue across it. He felt Jared’s tongue just barely slide across the head of his cock and looked down.

“Jare...tease me later.”

“Hey, you’re the one that said no rules.”

“Shit,” Jensen muttered. “Fine, guess I’ll just have to tease you more and you know I can do it forever so how hard I suck your dick depends on you.”

Jared could not wait much longer, and as bad as he wanted a little pay back, to tease Jensen and worship every inch of his body until he was writhing around the bed begging him to fuck he could not wait so he quickly swallowed down on his boyfriend’s cock. He felt Jensen’s mouth wrap around him as he did the same then felt him moan against him and arched his back as it send a jolt through his entire body.

Jensen felt Jared slowly ease a lubed up finger across his rim. He pushed back to get him to slide it in, when he didn’t Jensen started teasing his finger just barely inside of Jared. When Jared finally pushed his finger in a little further Jensen picked up a dildo and slowly teased it into Jared. Jared groaned as he felt pressure then a rush of pleasure as Jensen started plunging the dildo in and out faster. It was nowhere near as big as Jensen but it still felt good especially because Jensen was sucking down on him so hard it felt like he was sucking his brain out of his cock because suddenly Jared could barely concentrate on anything but how good it felt.

Jared worked another finger into Jensen, digging them into his prostate. He slowly traced the stimulator he had been playing with down Jensen’s balls then across his rim. Jensen let out a muffled groan as Jared slid it in and turned it on. Every time he moved Jensen moaned, which caused him to moan and soon they were sucking down hard on each other, shoving the toys in further and making them vibrate harder.

Jensen moaned as Jared slid the stimulator in further, his cock at the back of Jared's throat. He was trying not to thrust into him but it felt so damn good. He circled his hips then felt Jared pushing down on his ass, so he thrust in a few times as he took Jared's cock in deep, sucking down harder. Jared reached down and grabbed a fistful of Jensen's hair, pushing him down faster, Jensen pushed on his ass so Jared would start thrusting, Jensen slid the dildo out and shoved his fingers in, massaging them over his prostate while he lubed up a special dildo with a remote then handed it to Jared.

"Jare, when I say now...push the button."

Jared had no idea what he was in for so he continued to suck down hard on Jensen's cock, loving how it felt in his mouth. Jensen slid the smaller dildo into Jared. Jared was pushing back for more stimulation when Jensen yelled, “Now!"

Jared groaned so loud it send a shock wave across Jensen's cock, he had to reach down and pinch his fingers hard around the base so he wouldn’t come yet. Jared accidentally scraped his teeth against Jensen's cock but it was so overly sensitized it felt good. Jared put his tongue over his teeth and bobbed his head up and down, moving faster as it caused Jensen to moan against his cock. Jared started thrusting his hips back to take in whatever Jensen was shoving into his ass, He had his finger down on the remote Jensen gave him but suddenly but let go, instead turning the vibration on the stimulator he had in Jensen. Jensen moaned so loud it send a pulse of pleasure across Jared’s cock.

Jensen felt come starting to trickle out of Jared, he held the vibrating toy against Jared's perineum. grabbing the remote and turning it on full force while he steadily sucked down on his cock. Jensen eased the grip on his own cock and they started coming at the same time, both of them groaning against each other’s dick making the orgasm even more intense. Jensen could feel Jared shuddering as he continued thrusting the dildo in and out. Jared’s reaction was sending so many vibrations across his cock Jensen had to ease the dildo out of him because he could barely hold his hand steady anymore.

They both pulled back and fell against the bed. After a few minutes Jensen started slowly running his hand up and down Jared’s thigh. Jared tugged on Jensen’s leg, when he didn’t get up Jared sat up and pulled him then wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to the top of the bed, kissing him as he laid back. They lazily made out for several minutes. Jared had one hand on Jensen’s ass and the other wrapped tightly around him while Jensen’s hand rested at the small of Jared’s back as his other hand slowly twirled Jared’s hair. Finally Jensen pulled back and looked at Jared then grinned.

“So did you think using the toys would be that intense?”

“Fuck no. God...I had no idea it would be so...so...just, wow.”

Jensen chuckled and kissed Jared. “Yeah, still prefer just regular sex with you though.”

“You sure? You were making some pretty hot noises.”

“So were you. But I’d take your big fat cock over any of those damn things.” Jensen paused and bit down on his lip. “Why, do you like them better?”

“Hell no. I doubt they could ever make any dildo be half as incredible as your dick. I’m not going to lie, the vibrating things feel pretty good, but nothing like when you’re fucking me, not even close.” Jared shoved Jensen‘s shoulder until he was lying flat then laid his head on Jensen’s shoulder. He slowly caressed his chest and closed his eyes. “The only thing that comes remotely close to feeling as good as having sex with you is this...sometimes it’s even better.”

Jared expected a smart ass comment or Jensen saying he was being a huge girl but surprisingly Jensen’s arm tightened around him as he simply replied, “Yeah.”

Jared looked up at Jensen. “You don’t mean that.”

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Thought you weren’t a cuddler?”

“Ugh, I just hate when you call it that.”

Jared chuckled and started slowly inching his hand further down Jensen’s abdomen. “As much as I love um, you holding me or whatever it is I’m supposed to call it...”

“You’re still horny as fuck, aren’t you?”

Jared nodded. "I wanna have sex, like, now."

"Me too."

Jared slid his hand down Jensen's stomach, smiling when he felt that he was already starting to get hard again. "Fuck Jen, hope you keep that stamina because really this is all I want to do the rest of our lives. What are we going to do when our families get back?"

"Move."

Jared sat up, looking Jensen in the eye. "Dude, don't fuck with me. I mean, we can spend the night at each other's house but it will be so hard to hold back because it feels too damn good not to scream. I know we've been planning on getting a place when we go to college, but....senior year is still a month away and _fuck,_ I can't wait a year."

Jensen pulled Jared down over him, kissing him as he slowly slid his hands down his back, rubbing his hand into the spot that made Jared's leg twitch like a dog getting scratched. "Mmm Jen...don't try to distract me.

"I'm serious, anything for you baby. I'll get more hours at the garage, get a better job I dunno I just want to spend the rest of our lives like this.” Jensen looked up, Jared had a big goofy grin on his face. "What?"

Jared blushed, "I'm just so damn happy. I finally have everything I ever wanted and being with you, having you love me just as much as I love you...the incredible sex, it’s all perfect.”

"No, it's something else, I know you Jare.”

"I know you do.”

"So you know you can’t hide anything from me.”

"You...called me your baby I just...love when you do.”

"Yeah?" When Jared nodded and blushed Jensen leaned in and kissed him. "Mine forever... _baby_."

Jared moaned softly as Jensen continued kissing him. When he pulled back Jared sat up and started digging around through the box, not sure what they should try next. Jensen knelt behind him and started sucking down on Jared’s neck. Jared ran his hand up Jensen’s jaw while Jensen licked up his neck, he sucked in a breath as he felt Jensen exhale sharply against him.

“You know…we could just have sex. We don’t have to use these damn things all the time…unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Nothing just…if you use ‘em all the time, you’re gonna get bored with…”

Jared turned around and stared into Jensen’s eyes. “I would never get bored. Sex with you is fucking incredible, we don’t ever have to use them again.”

“I didn’t mean never use them I meant…we don’t have to use them all in one day.”

“Just one more?”

Jensen sighed when Jared gave him the puppy look. “Whatever. Which one?”

Jared grinned and kissed Jensen then held up a cock sleeve that had ribs and rubber spikes on the inside and outside.

“Bet it’ll feel good as fuck for both of us…Like a ribbed condom but a million times better…if it fits you.”

“It should, they stretch.”

Jared wrapped his fist around Jensen’s dick. “I dunno…you’re fucking huge.”

“How ‘bout you ride me for a few minutes then I’ll fuck you into the mattress?”

Jared shoved the box onto the floor as Jensen laid back. Jared slid lube around the sleeve and even more on Jensen then carefully slid it onto Jensen’s cock.

“You don’t like it, do you?”

Jensen shrugged. “I dunno…I might not even feel you. It’s gonna be like wearing a couple condoms.”

“You don’t have to wear it.”

“I’ll try it for you while you ride me…then if I can’t feel you, when I bend you over I’m fucking you without it.”

Jared moved his hand up and down Jensen’s cock. When he heard Jensen moan softly he moved it faster. Jensen was surprised that it felt really good and that he could actually feel Jared’s hand more than he thought he would.

“Feel good?”

Jensen pushed into Jared’s fist and nodded, he sat up and put his hands on Jared’s hips, pulling him so he was straddling him.

“It’d feel better if I was in you.”

Jared carefully sat down against Jensen’s cock, slowly rocking back and forth. The little rubbery spikes rubbing against Jared’s rim, he gasped because it felt good, then shifted so their erections were pressed tightly together so he could feel what Jensen felt.

“Shit, Jare…” Jensen bit his lip as Jared pressed tighter and rolled his hips _. “Fuck_ ,” he muttered as Jared thrust against him.

Jensen grabbed Jared’s ass and started thrusting against him, both of them started grinding into each other harder as they started kissing. Jared pushed harder against Jensen, Jensen pulled back, his head sinking into the pillow as he groaned and pushed into Jared harder.

“Damn you do like it don’t you?”

“Mm yeah… _fuck_ …” Jensen’s mouth fell open as Jared reached down and slid his fingers over the head of his cock while steadily rocking against him. “Gonna make me come…stop.”

Jared knelt up and eased down on Jensen’s cock, slowly rolling his hips, groaning as the spikes on the sleeve stimulated him more and more. Jensen waited until Jared had completely taken him in then thrust up, as his dick pumped in and out it stimulated Jared’s prostate hard.

“Fuck!” Jared shouted, circling his hips as he started rocking back and forth. Jared put his hands on Jensen’s chest, pulling himself up then slamming back down. He groaned as he closed his eyes, Jensen was slowly pumping in and out and the feeling was incredible. Jared opened his eyes and looked down at him and moaned, _“Jensen.”_

“Damn, you fucking love it huh?”

“It feels good as hell…not as good as when your big fat dick is drilling into me hard though.”

Jensen held onto Jared’s hips and started thrusting into him harder, the ribbed spikes of the sleeve making pleasure jolt through him. He reached up and grabbed Jared, pulling him so he was over him and kissed him greedily as he thrust harder. He started sucking down on Jared’s neck, moaning against it as Jared slowly pulled back then slammed down on his cock.

“Jared, _fuck._ ” Jensen growled, sending a shiver up Jared’s spine because his voice sounded like pure sex.

Jared sat back up, bouncing around hard on Jensen’s lap. His back was arching off the bed, his teeth tearing into his full lips making them even fuller and his eyes slammed shut as Jared circled his hips. Jared could feel him shuddering and moved his hips in different directions keeping a rhythm but snapping his hips quick as Jensen continued thrusting into him. He felt Jensen grab his hips hard, digging his fingers into them as he thrust into him harder then sat up and pushed Jared onto his back. He began to pound into him faster, shoving his thighs up until he was nearly folded in half, thrusting so hard the bed was creaking and slamming against the wall.

“Jensen, you’re...you’re…Oh God!”

Jensen chuckled “Callin’ me God your new kink?”

“Shut up! Harder!”

Jensen slowed down and eased out, just as Jared was about to protest Jensen caught his lips in a heated kiss.

“Think that’s good? Just wait.”

Jensen pulled Jared to the edge of the bed. Jared stood up and Jensen kissed him heatedly then turned him around, kissing his neck as he teased his cock just barely inside.

“Gonna fuck you so goddamn hard...wanna hear how much you love feeling my dick plunge deep in that tight perfect ass of yours. Wanna hear you fucking scream.”

Jensen kissed Jared one more time then pushed him forward. Jared put his hands on the bed as Jensen nudged his legs apart. Jensen kissed up his spine then stood up.

“Jen, don’t tease me, please just fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you possibly can.”

“Shit,” Jensen muttered as he held Jared open. “Anything you want baby, but you better not hold back ‘cuz I’m gonna fuck you senseless.”

Jensen started pounding into him with hard powerful thrusts, pushing down on his back to get him to a better angle. Just as Jared started shuttering, Jensen picked up the vibrator and slid it across Jared’s balls and up his cock, tracing it up and across the head.

“Jensen, shit! Shit! Oh, _fuck!”_

Jensen groaned as the ribs and spikes in the sleeve drug across his over sensitized cock, he gripped Jared’s hips tighter, thrusting harder as he leaned down over him. Jared moaned and pressed tighter against him. He could feel Jensen’s thrusts becoming more frantic and knew he was barely hanging on, he was breathing fire against his neck and grunting. Jared groaned, he could feel Jensen’s muscles flexing against him. He reached back and grabbed Jensen’s ass, digging his fingers into the tight muscle. Jared could feel sweat pooling between them, it was even hotter than the day before and between the alcohol and hot intense sex it felt like he was in a raging inferno but he loved it because he loved feeling Jensen as close to him as he possibly could be, he loved feeling every inch plunge inside of him as his big thick cock pistoned into him. Jensen started kissing his neck and Jared could feel an orgasm quickly building as Jensen’s incredible lips moved from his neck to his shoulder and he started sucking down.

Jared circled his hips and started pushing into Jensen harder. He could feel Jensen’s cock twitching hard every time he moved, every time he felt his boyfriend’s cock slam into him his vision darkened, the intense pleasure short circuiting his brain. Jensen’s hands moved from Jared’s hips to his chest, he started tweaking his nipples and Jared suddenly realized Jensen wasn’t talking, ever since the first time they had sex Jensen always talked dirty to him and Jared loved it but he had to be feeling just as much overwhelming pleasure and couldn’t get any words out. Even though he missed hearing Jensen whisper hot filthy smut in his ear Jared loved the fact that he was making a litany of hot porn quality noises and the noise created by all of the extra lube was obscenely hot too.

Jensen’s hand slid up Jared’s thigh then wrapped around his waist. He turned the vibrator on and held it against Jared’s cock as he felt Jared getting tighter around him he slid it down his balls then up and over the tip of his dick. Jensen groaned, the feeling of Jared quivering around him adding to the stimulation from the sleeve. Jared felt so tight and hot and the sensation of everything at once was making it so intense he couldn’t hang on much longer but he was determined to make Jared come apart and hopefully scream.

“Jen...I’m gonna...” Jared’s arms started shaking, he slid down on the bed which made his ass stick out more, allowing Jensen to drive in harder and deeper. Feeling the sharp drag of his big cock and the tiny spikes brushing against his sweet spot was pure ecstasy. “Jensen!” Jared yelled out his name along with several curse words, he never would have believed he would be so vocal during sex but Jensen was right, it felt so good he was literally screaming with pleasure. “Holy shit...Jen...”

Hearing Jared come apart gave Jensen what he needed to push himself to go harder. He jumped into his thrusts, burying himself balls deep, bottoming out each time he drove into Jared.

“Jare... _fuck!”_

Jared felt Jensen’s cock twitch as it shot spurts of come deep inside of him. He groaned at the sensation and felt Jensen’s fist moving faster up and down his cock. He started coming, screaming out a jumble of Jensen’s name mixed with curses and moans as Jensen pressed the vibrator against him. Jensen kissed the back of his neck as he moaned against it and thrust erratically until Jared was shuddering under him. He gradually slowed down then pulled out.

Jared whimpered at the loss, after feeling so incredible and close to Jensen he hated when they were no longer joined together. Jared rolled onto his back and Jensen collapsed down next to him. They were both struggling to breathe and dripping sweat. Jared rolled onto his side and put his head on Jensen’s shoulder then slid his arm around his stomach.

“Sure you wanna lay on me when I’m all sweaty?”

Jared tightened his arm around Jensen. “I don’t care. You smell good.”

Jensen reached over and grabbed his cigarettes, chuckling as he lit one and blew the smoke away from Jared. “You’re weird sometimes.”

“What? Look it up, I read this thing that you subconsciously are attracted to your mate by pheromones and-”

“Wanna try that in English?”

“Um, I guess basically our brains sense a person’s scent and studies show...” Jared trailed off when Jensen smirked then took a long hit off of his cigarette. “I guess since I love you so much I love everything about you and I can’t control it because it has something to do with our brains knowing what we want and it said you’re attracted to someone because of their scent.”

Jensen grinned as he flicked the ashes off of his cigarette then leaned in and kissed Jared. “Kinda like opposites attract.”

“We aren’t really opposites.”

“Not really...maybe a little. You’re...uh, smart and I’m not...”

Jared raised an eyebrow and grinned. “You’re smart...you just don’t like school. You didn’t say nerd or geek...you always used to.”

“Yeah well I gotta be a good boyfriend I guess. Besides you know I’m just messing with you when I say shit like that. I love everything about you, even when you geek out about stuff.”

Jared grabbed the cigarette out of Jensen’s hand and took a few hits then handed it back. When Jensen gave him a questioning look he blew the smoke out and grinned. “What? Sometimes when I drink or have sex I feel like I want to smoke but I’ve never tried it.”

“Well don’t.”

“Why? You won’t like it if I smoke?”

Jensen took one more drag then put it out in an empty can. He blew the smoke out then took a drink of whiskey and kissed Jared. “I would never not like something about you...I just don’t want you to start and end up like me.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “You’ve smoked for about two years stop acting like you’re thirty and spent half your life chain smoking.”

“I started smoking four years ago just here and there and now I can’t stop. I don’t want you to get addicted like I am. Another way we’re opposite, I’m impulsive and drink lot.”

“You’re hardly a drunk. Jen, I drink just as much as you. Most people our age do, you can just handle it better and can drink more. Do you really think we’re that different?”

“No! I mean the few differences we have are good. I’m crazy and don’t think things through and you do. You make me have a reason not to go off and do stupid things and you keep me...grounded. Just like I make you do all kinds of fun crazy shit you would never do without me. I make you have fun and I’m gradually making you less uptight”

“I am not uptight you’re just too...careless sometimes.”

“I guess.”

“We do balance each other out perfectly. I love how you’re a bad ass and I’m an angel.”

Jensen burst out laughing. “Angel my ass. I’m the angel.”

“Fallen angel.”

Jensen grinned and kissed Jared. “You know you love it. The only other difference is you never stop talking and I’m quiet.

Jared laughed. “Please! I know I talk a lot...but everyone thinks you’re this quiet reserved person and damn, you so totally are not...at least around me you aren’t.” Jared smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Jensen, tracing his finger down his jaw. “I love that about you, that I’m the only one who knows the real you, that you’re comfortable being yourself around me. I just think we are so much more alike than different.”

“Yeah, I do too. So you said you’re attracted to how I smell or whatever…what else about me gets you all hot and bothered?”

“Everything.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Come on, tell me.”

“I am, literally everything about you I love. It’s not just because you’re ridiculously hot...I mean, insanely hot the sexiest hottest most gorgeous person ever...”

“Yeah yeah we’re both hot, but is that why you fell in love with me? Because I’m hot? I mean if it’s strictly physical, that’s cool but you know you love my awesome personality too.”

“I could never name everything I love about you, Jen because every minute of every day I love you more and find something else I love. I mean, could you describe why you love me?”

“No, but I just wondered you know, like when did you know you were in love with me?”

Jared slid his tongue across his lips and looked at Jensen. “Is it something you could answer?”

Jensen bit down on his lip and smirked. “I asked you first.”

“It’s just like when I said what I love about you...as far back as I can remember I felt so different about you than I ever felt about anyone else. I just had to be around you. I feel connected to you in ways I can’t explain and when you’re at work or have a different class...I feel lost, like a piece of me is missing and the instant I see you I feel whole again. You love me just as much I can tell because you’ve been there for me in ways no one ever has and nothing would ever make me feel as much happiness and love as you do.” Jared looked at Jensen and kissed him. “I know you’re just going to say you feel the same way but...”

“I do.” Jensen sighed. “Someday that puppy dog look you abuse so much isn’t going to work on me.”

“It always will...you have this soft spot for me and no matter how much of a hard ass you are I know deep down there’s this whole other side of you that you’re gradually letting out more and more. You think you’re the furthest thing from sensual and romantic but when you let it out...it’s amazing.”

Jensen bit down on his lip as he brushed the hair out of Jared’s eyes then leaned in and kissed him softly. “Yeah. You make me want to be a better person for you, you make me want to do stupid little things for you I used to find nauseating when people who are together do. I might hate to talk about shit like this but it doesn’t mean I don’t feel the same way.”

“I know... Damn, we’re actually...talking.”

“We talk all the time. You know I tell you things I would never tell anyone else.”

“I mean...you’re actually talking about how you feel and... I love that you’re starting to talk to me about stuff more, especially because I know it’s hard for you but you still try for me.” Jared glanced at Jensen as he bit down on his lip then took the whiskey out of Jensen’s hand. He felt Jensen push his chin up and looked at him. “What?”

“You were going to say something but stopped. You keep forgetting I can practically read your mind.”

Jared was about to take a drink when he paused.  “Hey, I never got a chance to do any body shots off you.”

Jensen snatched the whiskey away from Jared and took a long drink. “Don’t try and change the subject…you aren’t licking a damn thing off of me until you start talking. I saw that look.”

“What look?”

“That I-don’t-wanna-say-it-because-he’s-gonna-call-me-girly look.”  When Jared blushed Jensen grinned. “You know I’m right, so why don’t you want to say it?”

Jared bit down on his lip and smirked. “Because you’re going to call me girly.”

“Ha, told you.” Jensen waved the bottle of whiskey in front of Jared’s face, his grin widening. “C’mon baby, don’t you want to pour this all over me and lick it up? I’m dying to feel your lips all over me, plus I love when you get drunk.”

“Until I go through my emotional phase.”

Jensen chuckled. “Tell me what’s making you emotional.”

“You.”

“Me? What’d I do now?”

“I’m drunk Jen, just drop it you know what it does to me.”

Jensen shifted so he way lying across Jared’s lap. He slowly poured a little bit of whiskey onto his stomach then slid his finger through it and licked it off as he grinned, looking into Jared’s eyes. “Mm you know you want some.”

Jared laughed. “You’re... _ugh_ such a little shit.”

“You love it.” Jensen slid his finger through the whiskey again then ran his finger across Jared’s lips before kissing him. “Tell me.”

“I already did several thousand times.”

“What? I’m smokin’ hot?” Jensen slurred as he took a sip of whiskey and laid back down with his head on Jared. “Shit, I’m drunk.”

Jared ran is hand up Jensen’s chest to his neck, slowly caressing his jaw with his thumb. “You really are smoking hot.”

Jensen reached up and grabbed a fistful of Jared’s hair, pulling him back down so he could kiss him. “You’re...damn, I don’t even know how to describe you. I mean you’re hot, sexy, and I love being with you. You know that’s what held me back, why I didn’t make a move sooner...if we went there and you decided this isn’t what you thought it would be…or ever decide it isn’t going to work out...fuck that would kill me but I’m glad I took a chance because shit’s even better now and I could never imagine not having you.”

Jared punched Jensen’s arm. “You jerk, stop saying stuff like that.”

Jensen looked up at Jared, confused. “Like what?”

Jared snatched the bottle away from Jensen and took a drink. “Stuff that makes me realize how fucking perfect you are and how much you love me and...how much I need you.”

“First you want me to talk about things like that...now you’re...dude, I think you’ve had enough to drink.”

Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen feverishly, holding the back of Jensen’s head so he couldn’t pull away. He continued to kiss him until Jensen pushed him when he couldn’t breathe.

“I don’t mean stop saying it literally...I mean I’m extra emotional because I’m drunk and you say things that make me so happy and...and then you shut down but...but you didn’t this time. And I think that’s what I was gonna say...I have no idea why I can’t shut up but all I know is I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone and even when you don’t say it to me I know you feel that way because of all the shit you do but when you do say things it makes me...” Jared paused and looked at Jensen. “You don’t understand what I’m saying because I’m drunk rambling, right?”

“I’m...trying to keep up but I think I know what you mean. But if you’re getting hyper...you aren’t in your emotional phase, which means you’re gonna be passing out soon. So stop drinking because I’m not done with you.”

“One more thing.”

Jensen laid back and sighed. “What?”

Jared punched Jensen again. “Don’t ever fucking think this won’t work out or isn’t what I thought it would be.”

“Like you didn’t think the same damn thing.” Jensen took Jared’s hand and squeezed it. “Stop fucking punching me.”

“Sorry. It isn’t what I thought it would be...it’s so much better than I ever imagined.” Jared kissed Jensen then continued. “So can I suck some booze off that smokin’ hot body or what?”

“I wish you woulda just done it in the first place instead of going all Jared on me.”

Jared started pouring out whiskey on Jensen and it started spilling over onto the bed. “Shit!” Jared leaned forward and started quickly trying to suck the remaining liquid off of Jensen’s stomach. “This is harder than I thought. How do you make everything sexy look so easy?”

Jensen grinned and grabbed the bottle then poured some on Jared, quickly sucking it off then sliding his tongue across his lips. “I’m a sex god.”

Jensen rolled Jared onto his stomach and poured some over the small of his back. Jared tried rolling back around but Jensen started licking him and the bottle fell onto the floor. They wrestled around for several minutes until they ended up kissing each other brutally until Jared pulled back and pressed his forehead to Jensen’s.

“Jensen, I just wanna say I fucking love you. You’re...God, so fucking awesome I can’t even describe how much I love being with you. Best thing that ever happened and I know I say you’re hot all the time but I’m not in love with you just because of that you’re everything to me and I guess I’ll shut the hell up now because it would take me forever to tell you all the stuff I love about you and why.”

Jensen bit down on his lip and laughed as he reached down and grabbed the fallen bottle then laid back and took a long drink of whiskey. “Damn, you are so drunk right now.”

“Haha yeah. I feel good. Not as good as you make me feel. Damn. You know what I want?”

“God I hope it isn’t a drink. Maybe I should cut you off, I want you to be able to function.” Jensen kissed Jared then grinned. “..and I know exactly what you want.”

“Then give it to me.”

“Goddamn I love you. See Jare, all it takes is three words. I don’t gotta talk for three hours about how much I love you like you just did. I say I love you and you know what I mean.”

“Just shut up and fuck me.”

Jensen grinned as he knelt up on the bed, grabbing onto Jared’s shoulder when he nearly fell on top of him. “I’m gonna use that line on you next time we’re drunk.”

“Hey Jen, I just realized something.”

Jensen sighed. “Knew it was too good to be true that you’d just say you want me to fuck you and then let me do it.”

“This is our first time having drunk sex.”

“Guess we should do some crazy kinky shit...”

Jared pulled Jensen so he was lying over him. “I am so fucking glad you kissed me yesterday.”

“Yeah, me too. Otherwise right now we’d just be drunk, horny and...fuck that.” 

“It would really _really_ suck if we weren't together because that night we got drunk...God, I wanted you to fuck me so bad.” Jensen laughed as he leaned in and kissed Jared. Jared pulled back, his eyebrows mashed together. “What’s so funny?”

“You keep calling me God.”

“I would say you earned the title but your ego about your sex godliness is insufferable enough as it is.”

“Jare?”

“Yeah?”

“How ‘bout you shut up and fuck me?”

“If I remember right you were supposed to ride me.”

Jensen kissed Jared, slid his hand down his back then grabbed his ass hard. “If I remember right...I won the bet and you said you wanted to be my sex slave...”

“Can I call you master?”

“No, none of that. But you can fuck me and then...”

“What?”

Jensen glanced up at his ceiling and grinned. “How do you feel about installing a few...extras?”

Jared had been slowly caressing Jensen’s chest. He froze and glanced at him. “Like mirrors?”

“I was going to do the whole mirror thing...but hopefully we won’t be staying here much longer. Mirrors are a must when we get our own place. I do have this one other thing I never told you about though.”

 _“Please_ tell me it’s a sex swing.”

Jensen grinned then started sucking down on his neck, humming an agreement as he worked his way up further. “You want me to put you in it and fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before?”

“Fuck yes. You are so goddamn perfect. I fucking love you and I love how kinky you are and how the hell did you get all this stuff anyway?”

“Jare, I’m not gonna say it again. We can talk later but you want me to strap you in that swing and fuck the ever-living shit out of you, you need to shut up and fuck me.”

“One more question and I swear I’ll fuck you anyway you want me to.” When Jensen sighed and nodded Jared asked, “Are there any more um, sex things you haven’t told me about?”

Jensen grinned. “Baby, we’re just getting started. Told you that since this was our first full day together I was gonna make it special, but every day after is going to get better and better. You have no idea the kinds of hot kinky shit we’re gonna be doing.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters are close to being done, so no it will not take as long as this update did but please understand as much as I would love to sit and write fics and do nothing else, I do it when I can.
> 
> So I added 25k for now and more later...I am starting to work on the next fic with them too but it won't start until this one ends.


	9. Breakfast Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen surprises Jared by making him breakfast and that leads to more sex

Jared woke up disappointed and surprised Jensen was no longer under him. He laid back and thought about how amazing the day before had been and knew today was going to be even better. He did wonder how the hell Jensen was going to top the sex swing, because it was definitely the most intense orgasm he’d had so far. Jared waited a few minutes but when he didn’t come back Jared got up, pulling on a pair of shorts. When he passed the bathroom he saw that it was empty then paused because he could smell food. Jared ran downstairs and froze when he reached the kitchen, completely shocked. Jensen was cooking breakfast, he didn't think Jensen could even make ice.

Jensen was finishing up the last of his coffee and glanced up. He smirked when he saw Jared standing there, his hair still totally fucked up from sleeping and his eyes wide. “About damn time you get your lazy ass outta bed. Should’ve just made you lunch.”

Jared walked up to Jensen and kissed him then pulled back and looked at him. “Thought you were gonna wake up early so you could tie me up.”

Jensen shrugged. “Already got to tie you up. Besides, I gotta do it when you least expect it, so I did something else you would never expect. I know the only thing you like better than sex is food, so...”

Jared scoffed. “Maybe before, but with you...I’d starve first because sex with you is better than anything.”

“True.”

Jensen kissed Jared as he started pushing him toward one of the stools at the counter. He continued to kiss him as he pulled it out with his foot then shoved Jared down onto it.

Jared tried pulling Jensen on his lap but he pulled back. Jared made an impatient noise and protested, “Hey, c’mon I didn’t get fucked when I woke up.”

Jensen smiled and set down a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes in front of Jared. He stood behind him and began kissing his neck as his hand slid up his chest. Jared stretched his neck out as Jensen’s lips pressed against him. Jared moaned as he worked his way further up, sucking in a breath when he felt Jensen sliding his tongue up behind his ear.

“Eat first then I’ll fuck you as much as you want.” 

"Damn you're the best, you got up early just for me?"

"Mm hmm."

Jensen poured himself and Jared coffee then got milk out of the refrigerator and poured some in then put extra sugar in Jared’s and slid it over. Jared loved that Jensen already knew everything about him, what he liked and how he liked it. When Jensen turned to put the milk back in the refrigerator Jared froze mid-chew as he stared at his ass. Jensen wasn’t wearing a shirt and when he turned back around Jared could tell the shorts he was wearing was the only thing he had on. He was suddenly overwhelmed with horniness.

Jensen took a drink as he leaned across the counter. He noticed Jared sitting there staring at him. “What?”

“You’re fucking hot.”

“Yeah, so? You’re hot but I can still function when you’re around.”

“Shut up. I mean it, you’re so fucking hot and perfect. I love how you do shit for me all the time and know everything about me. Damn, I just love you.”

Jensen sighed and pulled a cigarette out, smirking as he lit it because Jared was watching him, his eyes on his lips. He slowly exhaled and laughed to himself when Jared shifted in his seat.

“You don’t have to do that every time I do something for you. I know I’m an awesome boyfriend, the best...” Jensen paused to take a drag off the cigarette and saw Jared look at him expectantly. He slowly blew the smoke out since Jared obviously had a kink with his lips. “Yeah, you’re all those things too. But what I’m saying is like, I dunno nevermind.”

Jared took a drink, watching as Jensen put the cigarette up to his mouth and held it between his lips. His eyes flickered up to Jensen’s and he realized he was watching him. “You just think it’s girly when I do that. I wish you’d stop thinking shit like that is girly. I think it’s hot how much you love me and all the things you do and it really isn’t that girly or you wouldn’t do it.”

“I didn’t really think about it. I guess...” Jensen slowly inhaled then purposely blew the smoke out slowly and grinned. “You got a thing for my lips huh?”

Jared blushed and quickly shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth. He heard Jensen chuckle and without thinking blurted, “I fucking love your girly lips.”

Jensen’s eyebrows mashed together. He set the cigarette in the ashtray and looked at Jared incredulously. “Girly lips? I don’t have girly fucking lips. You have a lot of room to talk! You have girly hair.”

“Just because I use conditioner and it’s longer than yours doesn’t make it girly...you sure love running your hands through it and pulling on it though. Your lips are just...orgasmic and...” Jared chewed on his lip nervously. He really didn’t want to piss Jensen off. At least he didn’t point out his eyelashes too. “Uh, not in a bad way, nothing about you is girly. I just don’t know how to describe them I didn’t want to say cocksucker lips, they’re just so damn full and plump and-”

“Stop talking.”

“I can’t, I do love your lips c’mon you know they’re hot because you pout them out on purpose don’t you?”

Jensen scoffed as he picked his cigarette up. “What? _No!”_

“Uh huh, I know you just as well as you know me. You know what they do to me and you fucking bite them and lick them, and _shit_ when you smoke those lips drive me fucking crazy, because you blow it out all sexy and were french inhaling on purpose and you so totally _do_ pout them out. ALL the damn time.”

Jensen chuckled. “Kinda like how you always bend over in front of me all slow or use those eyes on me to get your way. What the hell is hot about smoking? You have some weird kinks.”

“Don’t act like you don’t have a shitload of weird kinks. It is kinda hot that you smoke...I dunno why maybe I like watching your lips and that’s why or it makes you even more of a bad ass but it’s just hot.”

Jensen put the cigarette out and rolled his eyes as he took a drink of his coffee. Jared decided he should change the subject because all the talk about Jensen’s lips was making him horny.

"Why aren't you eating?" Jared asked as he chewed a mouthful of food.

Jensen smirked as Jared continued to shovel the food into his mouth. "I, uh, fucked up a lot so I ate the rejects.”

Jared slid his plate to the middle of the counter, but Jensen shoved it back.

"I'm full, besides, you need it. You're a growing moose, after all." Jensen winked at Jared as he shoved an entire pancake into his mouth

"Hey!" Jared mumbled around the food in his mouth. 

"Damn, it's a good thing I don't have a weak stomach and am so used to you talking with your mouth full."

"Can't help it," Jared said smiling as he shoved two slices of bacon in his mouth and started chewing. "I've always got a lot to say,  _squirrel_."

"Got that right." Jensen muttered.

Jared scraped the remainder of the eggs into his mouth and burped. Jensen walked over to Jared and turned the stool around, kissed Jared and muttered, "Damn you're sexy."

Jared moved his legs apart and jerked Jensen forward, wrapping his arms around him. "You're fucking sexy. Next time you cook for me-"

"There's gonna be a next time?"

Jared made his puppy face, pouting out his lip. Jensen traced his finger over it and kissed him softly. "Why do you think you can just make that fucking adorable face and it'll make me melt and give you anything you want?"

"’Cuz it works every time."

"What were you gonna say? You really want me to cook for you, Jare? I really can't cook for shit. You wouldn't want anything I make."

"Bull, that was the best breakfast I've ever had. I love that you got up early for me and did something you know I love, ‘cuz I fucking love food but breakfast is the best and you know my mom never makes it, and you did it for me."

"Ugh. let's not act..." Jensen paused before he said they were being girly. He knew Jared wanted him to quit saying it and not act like all things he did and the way Jared pointed them out was girly, which he so totally thought it was. "Like um, it's a big deal. I'd do anything for you."

Jared grinned. "Nice save, thought you'd blurt out girly before you caught yourself."

"Shut up. Quit getting distracted and tell me... _if_ there is a next time I cook..."

"Oh, right! I want you to wake me up first."

"Why? You wanted all the stuff I threw away too?"

"Because...wait, don't ever throw food away, jeez I'll eat anything."

"I know but I wanted it to be special."

“Aw,” Jared pulled Jensen closer and kissed him. “You’re so romant-”

Jensen crushed his lips to Jared’s to interrupt him. “Don’t finish that sentence, finish the one you started but can’t focus long enough to finish.”

"You’re just so distracting.”

Jensen ran his hand up Jared’s neck, carding his fingers through his hair as he grinned. “You have your puppy looks to get your way and I have...whatever it is about me that distracts you.”

“Have you seen yourself? You’re a walking wet dream. You flirt with me constantly and turned it up astronomically when we got together and _fuck_ , you’re pure sex.”

“Speaking of sex...” Jensen slid his hand sinuously across his own chest, staring into Jared’s eyes then slid his hand down over the front of his shorts. He jerked Jared’s head up and slid his tongue across his lips, the corner of his mouth curling into a seductive smile as Jared stared at him. Jensen leaned forward and brushed his lips against Jared’s then kissed up his jaw and pressed against him as he slid his tongue behind his ear. He climbed onto his lap and slowly rolled his hips then held Jared’s face in his hands, kissing him several times before pulling back and grinning. “Yeah, I guess I am pretty damn distracting.”

Jared let out a long deep breath as Jensen grabbed his hand and placed it on his ass, squeezing it until Jared started groping him. “Damn Jen,” Jared whispered.

“You want some of that?”

Jared nodded as he moved his hand down Jensen’s shorts and started massaging his fingers firmly against Jensen’s ass as Jensen moaned softly and thrust against him. Jared bit down on his lip and groaned when he felt Jensen’s hard cock press against his throbbing erection. Through the thin fabric of their shorts it felt so hot and hard and Jared was not only losing his concentration, he was losing his mind.

“Then answer the damn question or I’m just going to bend you over the counter.”

Jared had to focus, he wanted to have sex but he knew even if it wasn’t really a big deal what he was going to say Jensen would still use it to slowly drive him insane, teasing him and making him hornier than hell. “Okay, so before I get distracted again...next time, and I know there will be one because you love me and you’re a closet romantic and the perfect boyfriend, I want you to wake me up because I wanna blow you while you make me something."

"You can blow me right now, if you want a little dessert."

Jared smiled and stood up, bringing Jensen with him. Jensen huffed impatiently, he hated it when Jared tried carrying him. Jared put his hand on Jensen's leg and wrapped it around his waist as he started walking. Jensen tried squirming out of Jared’s grasp but he had his arms wrapped completely around him so Jensen tried sliding down but Jared shifted one of his hands and grabbed his ass and held him tighter. Finally Jensen gave up, figuring the faster they got to wherever Jared was taking him the faster they could have sex. He leaned forward and slowly licked up Jared’s neck but Jared thought he was trying to tickle him.

"Aww c'mon Jenny-"

Jensen had been sucking on his neck, he jerked back and grabbed Jared's face and pressed his forehead against Jared's. "Don't _EVER_ fucking call me that again."

"Why? It's cute."

"I will kick your fucking ass, dude."

"I'm sorry Jen, really it slipped. I just get all caught up in you and I don’t think about what I say, it just happens...don't be mad, I'll never say it again, okay?"

Jensen traced his finger down Jared’s chest, avoiding his eyes as he nodded. “Yeah, just...forget it. I’m not mad at you.”

Jared stopped walking and tilted Jensen’s face up so he was looking at him. “Please don’t get pissed. I really am sorry, I totally forgot how much you hate it and I would never say it on purpose. I wasn’t thinking about Josh teasing you when I said it because ever since you were old enough to kick his ass he hasn’t said it and-”

“Just drop it.”

“Go ahead and say it. I know you’re thinking of it.”

Jensen’s eyebrows mashed together for a second. He knew it had something to do with when they were kids and Jared’s brother since Jared had mentioned his brother. It suddenly hit him and he smirked. “What? Jare bear?”

“See? I didn’t get mad.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “You liked that nickname.”

“No I didn’t, it wasn’t a nickname. No one ever calls me Jare but you and Jeff would say I was your Jare bear because he was so sure I always had a crush on you.”

“How long did he think that?”

“Shit, forever. He always pointed it out...we’ll talk about those losers later because I think your sister knew too...or suspected and we’ve gotta think of a way to fuck with them when we tell them.” Jared kissed Jensen as he started walking toward the living room. “But all I want to think about right now is you. You know...it would be kind of cute if you called me that.”

Jensen squinted his eyes at Jared, not believing he was serious but he could tell he was. “ _No_. Hell no, No freaking way. I don’t do weird couple shit like pet names or whatever the hell you call it.”

“But you do have a pet name for me.”

“Shut up, that’s what I’ve always called you.”

“Oh...fuck it. I want to make you forget all about this entire conversation."

Jensen tried standing up but Jared wrapped his arms tighter around him as he carried Jensen over to the couch and tossed him down, laying over him. Jared kissed Jensen several times then pulled back and looked at him.

"How can I make it up to you? I want you to fuck me so bad but I'll do whatever you want first because I love you that much. I don't want you to be pissed, we never get pissed or fight."

It was true, they had spent every day of their lives as best friends, never once fighting besides little arguments over stupid things but they never stayed mad and even though Jared knew Jensen wasn’t really mad at him he still didn’t like when he pissed him off even if it was just for a few minutes.

“For one we can quit messing around and actually mess around.” Jensen slid his hand down Jared’s back and into his shorts, firmly grabbing his ass. “You also need to lose the clothes.”

Jared rolled to the side of Jensen, he paused with his hand on the waistband of his shorts and tugged on Jensen’s. “You too.”

“You’re lucky I’m too horny to make you do whatever else I want.” Jensen kissed Jared then sighed. “I wasn’t mad okay...I got up early and shit didn’t go right and you’re right, I don’t like waking up and not having sex right away.”

Jared smiled and kissed Jensen back. “New rule, we don’t get out of bed until we both come at least once. And I really do appreciate you doing it because I know you hate getting up early. So you lay back and enjoy it and I’ll be the one to make you fucking scream.”

As soon as they were both naked Jared ran his hand down Jensen’s chest as he leaned in and kissed him. He paused and tweaked his nipples then felt Jensen’s hand over his hand. Jensen started guided his hand down, Jared wrapped his hand around his cock but Jensen continued pushing it down as he spread his legs out further. Jared teased his fingertip just barely into Jensen's ass, then teased his rim as he continued kissing Jensen with more intensity. He felt Jensen trying to push down on his finger and pulled back.

"I knew I was gonna be a cockslut, especially after you finally fucked me the first time," Jared grinned when Jensen moaned and pushed down for Jared to slide his finger in further. "But I never woulda thought you'd be one too."

“If you’re gonna run your mouth at least work me open while you do it.”

“Damn.”

“What now?”

Jared slid his finger in all the way and brushed it across Jensen’s prostate. When Jensen started getting into it he pulled it back out and started easing another finger in.

“I love how horny and desperate you get when you want to fuck.”

“I wanna fuck sometime this century. Son of a fucking bitch, Jare stick another one in.”

Jared scissored his fingers and Jensen moved his legs further apart, pushing down harder on Jared’s fingers. Jared hadn’t really teased Jensen before he fucked him. He teased him a lot before he gave him head but it made them both so horny they fucked right away. Jensen was even more impatient when he wanted Jared to fuck him and it was so damn hot Jared had to get him more riled up.

“You do the same damn thing to me. I love you fucking me so much I forget sometimes you want it too. I never really get to tease you like you tease me though.”

Jensen’s eyes were closed so Jared slowly pulled his fingers back then started thrusting them in harder, digging them into his prostate. Jensen’s back arched as he groaned and bit down on his lip. Jared cursed under his breath, he loved getting Jensen so worked up. He ran his hand up Jensen muscular chest, pausing to pinch down on one of his nipples as he started sucking down on the other one. He felt Jensen’s fingers running through his hair, when Jensen pushed down on his head Jared bit down on his nipple as he started working a third finger into him.

Jensen moaned, pushing down harder on Jared’s fingers then paused when he felt a rush of pleasure as Jared began massaging his fingers against his prostate. “Jare, _fuck_...you wanna make it up to me…I want that big fat cock in me."

Jared grinned. "Mm my little cockslut."

Jensen grabbed Jared’s hair harder and jerked his head up, kissing him as he muttered. "My big sexy cockslut."

"Damn right, I fucking love that big thick gorgeous dick...and this ass... _fuck..._ know what I want after I bang you?"

"Yep," Jensen grinned

"Think you know me so well."

"I do, you want to ride me.”

“What else do I want?”

“You want me to ride you.”

"Fuck," Jared muttered and leaned in to kiss Jensen. “How the fuck do you hold back and tease me so long? I freaking love watching you get horny and desperate but I can barely stop myself from fucking the hell out of you.”

“I dunno...it’s taking everything in me not to shove you back, mount you and bounce around on your cock then fuck you into next week.”

“Jesus, Jen. Make me so fucking horny with your filthy mouth. All that hot smut flying out of those incredible lips…” Jared pressed his lips firmly to Jensen’s, kissing him hungrily as his fingers pulled back and he teased one across Jensen’s ass and up his balls. “I’m gonna tell you what you always tell me...I wanna fucking hear how much you love it.”

Jared pulled himself up and knelt between Jensen’s legs. He knew Jensen figured he was about to fuck him but instead he leaned forward and pushed Jensen’s thighs up as he trailed his tongue slowly across Jensen’s rim. He pulled Jensen’s legs until he got the hint and wrapped them around his head then started slowly teasing his tongue inside of him.

“C’mon Jare...thought you wanted to fu...uhh _shit!”_

Jared had been a little worried he wouldn’t do it right because until the day before he had never even been rimmed but after Jensen let him sit on his face he could not believe how incredible it felt, he never would have thought it would be that good but he knew it was and prayed he could make Jensen scream like Jensen had made him scream because Jensen rarely actually screamed, he made lots of hot noises and talked dirty as hell but Jared wanted him to scream. He knew he had a better chance while they were having sex but this would increase his chances since he knew after Jensen had rimmed him the sex had been even more incredible and his orgasm had been epic. Jared snapped back to reality when he felt Jensen’s fingers tug on a fistful of his hair and heard him moaning and swearing incoherently, the entire time Jared was fantasizing his tongue had been swirling wildly against the silky smooth inner walls of his boyfriend’s ass. Jensen tightened his legs around Jared’s head and pulled him forward, groaning as he was hit with a rush of pleasure.

“Okay _shit_ I-I swear I’ll...son of a _bitch..._ try not to tease you so much...Jare c’mon I...mm _fuck_.”

Jared pulled back and slid two fingers in, scissoring them as he ran his tongue up Jensen’s balls and sucked down on them then licked up his dick, staring into Jensen’s pupil blown eyes as he slurped down on the head of his cock and swallowed down all of the precome then bobbed his head up and down a few times.

When Jared pulled back he looked at Jensen and bit down on his lip. “Am I doing okay?”

Jared slid back and spread his fingers apart, darting his tongue around inside then slowly teasing his tongue against the rim.

“Shit, you’re doing fucking... _awesome_...so goddamn good…”

Jensen’s head flew back against the arm of the couch and his back lifted off of the couch as Jared swirled his tongue around then pulled back and jammed three fingers into him, quickly finger fucking him as he felt Jensen shuddering with pleasure.

“Aw yeah...just like that. Fuck, Jared...killing me. So goddamn horny, need you to stretch me out with that big fat dick...fill me up and... _fuck!”_

Jensen yelled Jared’s name as Jared pulled his fingers back then slid his pinky in underneath. He felt Jensen grab his arm and jerk him forward. Jared continued thrusting his fingers in as he started grinding against Jensen, lying over him so their erections were pressed tightly between them. Jensen was pulling his hair and sucking bruises down his neck. Jared groaned when he felt Jensen’s teeth sinking into his shoulder. Jensen slid his fingers into Jared, pressing his fingers against the bundle of nerves then pulling back and barely running his finger against it. They continued to kiss feverishly as they pounded their fingers into each other.

“Jen...Ride me.”

Jensen nodded and pulled him into a kiss. He eased his fingers out the same time as Jared then shoved him back on the couch. He nudged his legs together then straddled him and paused with his first wrapped around Jared’s cock when he realized Jared was watching him and grinning.

“What? Oh shit...didn’t mean to take over...”

“You know I fucking love when you do. I always knew you would be a bossy power bottom. It’s so fucking hot.”

Jensen grinned and sunk down on Jared's cock slowly, rolling his hips in small circles until he was able to go down further. Jared moaned as Jensen circled his hips faster, jerking them back and forth then pulled himself up and slammed back down hard, groaning.

Jensen closed his eyes as his teeth sunk into his lips. He started bouncing around wildly then paused and slowly pulled up and sunk down, circling his hips then pausing. Jared could feel Jensen clenching down, his body was visibly shaking and his back arched as his mouth fell open and he groaned.

"Uhhh fuck.... _fuck!"_

"Damn Jen, so hot...love when you get into it. Hitting that sweet spot just right already?"

"Mmm yeah... _Shit."_ Jensen leaned forward slightly, putting his hands on Jared's chest.

Jared ran his hands up Jensen's sides, slowly tracing down his chest then around his hips, grabbing his ass hard, he could never get enough of feeling it. As Jensen bucked his hips, Jared thrust into him and pushed and pulled Jensen into each thrust.

“God Jen, I love watching you ride me. So sexy and god _damn_ you look so fucking hot.”

Jensen opened his eyes and slid his hand up Jared’s neck. Just as he was about to reply he grunted and grabbed Jared’s hair then let go, dropping his hand down to Jared’s shoulders and pulled himself up then slammed down. Jared groaned, throwing his head back as he thrust up into Jensen, feeling him getting so tight around his cock he had to blink hard to see because he was hit with so much pleasure so fast his vision blurred.

“Jensen...not gonna last long if you...holy _shit_ your ass is...fucking insane...so perfect and...”

Jared felt Jensen jerk him forward until he was sitting up as he started grinding and riding him harder. They wrapped their arms around each other, kissing fiercely as they slammed together with each thrust.

“I’m not going to either...” Jensen sucked in a breath then groaned. “Fucking incredible.”

Jared pinched Jensen's nipples hard and Jensen tightened his grip on Jared's hair in response. Jared leaned forward and sucked down on his nipple, pinching it harder as Jensen gasped. He felt Jared's teeth graze his nipple and started jerked his hips harder, snapping them back and forth, alternating with pulling himself up and down then circling his hips. When Jared bit down hard, Jensen groaned, throwing his head back as he pulled on Jared’s hair and thrust his hips faster.

"Jare....oh fuck...son of a fucking _bitch.”_

Jared thrust hard into Jensen as Jensen slammed himself down. He felt a white hot burst of pleasure as Jared’s cock hammered into his prostate. Jensen slowly rolled his hips, groaning as he relished the feeling of pure ecstasy wash over him. Jared bit down harder on his nipples as his fist circled around Jensen’s cock.

Jensen’s entire body was pulsing with pleasure. He bit down on his lip as he rode Jared’s cock faster, thrusting and rolling his hips until he felt Jared’s cock twitch then shoot spurt after spurt of hot come. Jensen grabbed Jared’s head with both hands, pulling him into one of the hottest most intense kisses he had given Jared. Jared collapsed back, his orgasm quickly overtaking him as Jensen slowed down then eased off of his cock. Jared was in a daze, pleasure coursing through every inch of his body then he felt Jensen shove his thighs up and thrust into him hard and fast.

“Oh yeah...god Jensen...fuck me hard... I _love_ it.”

“Not gonna be very long.”

“I don’t give a fuck... _shit_ it feels fucking incredible... _fuck_ if I could come again...holy _shit_. Fucking love you and your tight ass...and your big thick cock…”

“Shut up and enjoy it, told you every orgasm is gonna be more intense…it’s why I held back.”

Jensen circled his fingers around his cock, he had to at least give Jared another orgasm even if it was a dry one. He had been on the verge of an orgasm himself but when Jared fell back he knew he had to hold off a little longer.

Jared was babbling nonsense, Jensen couldn’t tell what the hell he was saying but he really didn’t care because he could feel his orgasm about to hit him hard, he thrust into Jared franticly, pumping in and out of him so fast he could barely tell when he was in or out. Suddenly Jared clenched down on him, Jensen groaned and circled his hips. Squeezing Jared’s thighs he inched them up higher and pulled them over his shoulders. He was slamming into Jared’s incredible tight heat as hard and fast as he could. His muscles were aching but it was like he was hit with a rush of adrenaline and suddenly he was pummeling into him even harder.

Jensen’s eyes slammed shut and he felt his stomach tighten, his spine was tingling and he could feel his entire body pulsing with pleasure. “Jare... _shit_ …you okay baby?”

Jensen opened his eyes, grunting and panting as he watched Jared’s head nod quickly up and down. They were both moaning and swearing then Jared screamed his name so loud it echoed off the walls and Jensen lost it.

“Fuck yeah. Love hearing you scream.”

Jared groaned as he felt Jensen come hard, clenching down on him so tight Jensen collapsed down on top of him and just savored the feeling as he rode out his orgasm then carefully pulled out. Jared rolled them onto their sides and was kissing Jensen’s face then went for his lips, giving him sloppy kisses as they both were too fucked out to really try.

They struggled to catch their breaths, too fucked out to move so they laid tangled together until they could breathe again then lazily made out until Jared shifted and pulled Jensen so he was lying on his back and laid over him, it was his favorite thing to do besides having sex with Jensen. Jensen was absently running his hand through Jared’s hair and Jared’s fingers were slowly tracing up and down Jensen’s abdomen.

They laid like that for nearly an hour when Jensen suddenly stopped running his hand through Jared’s hair and said, “Fuck Jare…we’ve been in this damn house for days. We should get outta here, go for a ride or something.”

Jared paused and looked up at Jensen, he put a hand on Jensen’s chest and pushed himself up so he could look at him. “You just miss your damn car. You love it more than you love me.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “C’mon Jare, you know I love you a hell of a lot more than a damn car.”

“Really? Your car is your baby, you don’t let anyone drive it or touch it, I mean shit, you get pissed if people even look at it funny.”

“Shut the hell up, until you I never really had anything I cared about. I mean, I care about you, always have even if we weren’t together you still always meant more to me than anything but it wasn’t like I could do or say most of the things I wanted to.”

“So your love for me that you suppressed got transferred to your car?”

“Whatever. Does it really matter?” Jensen glanced at Jared and smirked. “I know what it is, you’re jealous, aren’t you?” Jensen saw Jared blush as he looked down. Jensen pushed his head up and kissed him, then pulled back and grinned. “Yeah, you’re so fucking jealous. It’s kinda hot…”

Jared’s eyes flickered to Jensen’s and he nodded. Jensen sat up and pulled Jared so he was on his lap. “What? I know that look so you better just tell me or I’ll tickle it out of you.”

Jensen ran his hand up Jared’s side and slowly traced his fingers up his sides and neck. Jared flinched then grabbed Jensen’s arms and shoved him until he was lying underneath him, tightening his grip on Jensen’s wrists as he put them above his head, leaning down to kiss him. Jensen kissed him back, as the kiss deepened Jared could feel Jensen’s lips curve into a smile.

“What?”

“Nothing…just thought we weren’t going to have secrets anymore.”

“Fine, I’ll tell you.” Jared sighed and chewed on his lip for a few seconds then continued. “I wasn’t really jealous of your car…not that much. But every time I saw you with a girl…”

“Jare, come on I thought we weren’t gonna do this. You think I liked seeing girls all over you?”

“Girls were never all over me. Not like they are with you. Every girl at school wants to be with you and probably a lot of guys too.”

Jensen pulled Jared closer and kissed him heatedly for several minutes then pulled back and leaned his forehead against Jared’s. “I will never ever be with anyone but you. I never want to do a damn thing with anyone else. I don’t wanna talk about this shit, I know all the girls want you too but you were a lot shyer about sex and they all knew I was a slut so they-”

“Shut up, you weren’t a slut.”

“I know I was.”

“Maybe sometimes.” Jared grinned. “Like that time you messed around with the guidance counselor, she was old enough to be your mom.”

“Bullshit, she was like, thirty maybe thirty five.”

“Jen, that’s old enough, if she had you when she was our age. You never said much about it and usually you told me everything, so wasn’t it…weird?”

Jensen sighed. “If I tell you will you never bring anything about either of our pasts again?”

“I’ll try.”

“She wasn’t like someone’s mom…if she was a mom she was for sure a MILF. Kinky as fuck, kinkiest person I’d been with before I got with you.”

“I’m not kinky, Jen.”

“The hell you aren’t. I’ve done more things with you that are so fucking kinky, things I’ve never done with anyone and never would’ve done with anyone except you.”

“Really?”

“I swear…it wasn’t that good with her anyway. I mean, she was the first girl I was with that could give a real blowjob…and I swear you blow me a billion infinites times better. But she wasn’t afraid to be rough and I liked that. To be perfectly honest the entire time I fucked her I was thinking about you.”

“You thought about me while you were with the best fuck you’d ever had?”

“Thought about you every single time I fucked or jerked off…all damn day but especially during sex. I was at the point I couldn’t get off unless I thought about you. I fucking called her Jare as I was coming.”

“Seriously?”

“Yep.”

“I called a few girls Jen. Thought about you every single time too. The first time I had sex with a girl…I couldn’t do it until I thought about you.”

“Only reason I fucked the older one was because she worked in the office and I knew I’d be able to get away with shit if I banged her cuz she always flirted with me and stared at me. Now I have shit tons of hall passes and a few keys to rooms in the basement no one else would ever use. Speaking of that…school is gonna be hell, I can barely go ten minutes without wanting to slam you against the wall and fuck you but I got all the shit we need to sneak off and have sex whenever we want.”

“I wondered how you always got away with getting head or having sex at school. I can’t imagine doing _anything_ , being around our families and especially school. But damn…if we can mess around at school…”

“It’ll be fun. I’ve been thinking of a few crazy places we can fuck at school.”

“Like where?”

“Not telling you…you’ll see.”

“I’ve never done anything at school,” Jared replied.

Jensen chuckled. “Yeah, you were pretty vanilla before you got with me. I’m gonna have you wanting to fuck in all kinds of places you never would’ve done it before. So you have nothing to be jealous of because you’re mine, no one else is going to get me except you and I don’t even want to hear about you being jealous of girls wanting me because you’re the only one I’m going to be with.”

“What I was saying was I like when you used to be like…almost possessive of me. Like anytime someone gave me a hard time you’d defend me or kick their ass…”

“Kick anyone’s ass that looks at you…or thinks about you.”

Jared laughed. “So you won’t care what people think about us being together?”

“Fuck no, when the hell have I _ever_ cared what anyone thinks?”

“True…but you’re okay with everyone knowing?”

“Why wouldn’t I want everyone to know I have the hottest sexiest boyfriend?” Jensen leaned in and kissed Jared then looked into his eyes. “I love you Jare…wait, do you not want anyone to know about us?”

“Hell yeah I want _everyone_ to know. You’re fucking perfect, everyone wants to be with you and…”

“I’m not perfect…and not everyone wants me you just thought that because you wanted me so bad. I thought the same thing about you. So now you wanna show me off, huh?”

“I didn’t mean it like…bad.”

“I know. I was messing with you…what about your parents, do they even know you like guys?”

“You’re the only guy I’ve ever liked.”

“You didn’t answer me…”

“I think they kind of sort of knew all along what I wanted. My brother always says I’m in love with you he thinks we sneak around and your sister was saying that to me too before they left. But really I don’t want to think about school or our stupid siblings...”

Jensen leaned in and kissed Jared then got up and pulled him off the couch. “Right, let’s get the hell outta here for a little bit. Go have sex somewhere else.”

Jared followed Jensen up to his room and dumped his bag onto the bed so he could find something to wear. Jensen had already gotten dressed and was lying across the bed watching him by the time Jared found something and got dressed.

“Damn you’re slow.”

Jared laid on the bed next to Jensen and lightly punched his shoulder. “Shut up, you’re just really freaking impatient.”

“I’m just really freaking _horny_.”

“Yeah that too.” Jared ran his hand roughly up the fly of Jensen’s jeans. He tightened his hand around Jensen’s quickly hardening cock. “I wanna ride this…so let’s go somewhere. I’ve been dying for you to fuck me in the backseat.”

“Fuck,” Jensen muttered as he grabbed a fistful of Jared’s hair and kissed him hungrily. “Think about fucking you in my backseat and bending you over the hood every damn time we’re in the car.”

Jared jumped up and pulled on Jensen’s arm. “Let’s go, I’m so fucking horny just thinking about it.”

Jensen got his keys then followed Jared to the downstairs. Jared stopped walking and Jensen bumped into him. “Wait, we need lube.”

Jensen pushed Jared to get him to keep walking then grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door. “Got lube in the car. Let’s get the hell outta here.”

Just as Jensen opened the front door, the phone rang and Jared paused.

“Shouldn’t you get that?”

“Hell no. No one calls me on the land line.”

“It’s probably our moms, you know how old people use house phones instead of calling cell phones.”

Jensen shrugged and grabbed Jared’s hand, trying to pull him out the door. “Dude, who fucking cares. I’m horny as hell and I want to go.”

“Just answer it so they don’t blow our phones up when we’re at...wherever it is you’re taking me.”

Jensen grinned seductively. “Taking you to this place I can park then you can ride me and I’ll bend you over the hood and no one will bother us.”

The phone stopped ringing and Jared’s cell phone immediately started going off.

“Ugh fuck. Get it over with so we can get the hell out of here.”

Jared sighed as he accepted the call and put it on speaker phone

_“Jared? What are you boys up to?”_

Jensen sighed and lit a cigarette as he sat down on the porch. Jared inherited his talkativeness from his mother and he had a feeling she would be rambling on and on.

“Just um...”Jared tried thinking of something he could say they were doing so he could get off the phone quick. “We’re about to see a movie. Just pulled up to the theater.”

_“At least you two aren’t just sitting around playing video games.”_

Jensen chuckled, they were just having nonstop sex. Jared shot him a dirty look as his mother continued to ramble on,

_“What movie are you boys seeing?”_

Jared panicked, he had no idea what movies were even out. He glanced at Jensen for help and Jensen grinned.

“Supernatural,” He whispered.

“Oh uh, yeah we’re seeing the new Carver Edlund movie. We only have like ten minutes…so...”

_“Oh, well I just wanted to see how you boys were doing and make sure you were doing okay on your own. Jensen’s mom wants to talk to him a minute.”_

Jensen shook his head and whispered, “Say I’m in the bathroom.”

Jared shook his head he wasn’t a good liar and he had said they just got there and Jensen’s mom was already on the line so he handed him the phone.

_“You behaving Jensen?”_

Jensen took a long drag off of his cigarette and rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

_“I hope you aren’t spending the whole time eating junk while you play video games or having a bunch of girls over.”_

“Nope. Me and Jared are having a huge party. Gonna get a keg and a couple strippers.”

_“Right. You didn’t blow all your money on things like that did you?”_

“No mom, I’m not a complete moron. Listen, the movie’s gonna start in a few minutes we gotta get our tickets.”

_“Okay, behave. You two should eat something healthy. And don’t sleep all day you two should be having fun your last summer before college.”_

Jared chuckled, they were having even more fun than he could have ever imagined.

_“You keep him in line, Jared.”_

Jared shot Jensen a smug look as Jensen glared at him and slowly blew the smoke out of his mouth. Jared stared at it pouring over his incredible lips. Jensen smirked and did it again.

“Yes ma’am.”

_“Jared, I told you not to call me that.”_

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

_“One more thing then you two can go. Kenzie wanted to talk to both of you. Really quick.”_

Jensen was inhaling smoke when he groaned and started coughing as he was inhaling and heard his mom. “What? Aw, come on don’t you dare…”

MacKenizie got on the line. _“Hey bro…and Jay.”_

Jensen rolled his eyes at how she said Jared’s name flirty and his shitty. He could tell she was walking away from their moms because her voice went from sweet and innocent to the demonic voice he recognized when their mom wasn’t around.

_“Listen Jensen you two better not be screwing in my room.”_

Jensen looked up at Jared and mouthed _What??_ Then cleared his throat. “Shut the fuck up, no one wants to go near your stupid ass room. Hang up Jared.”

_“No! Jay…uh, remember what I said to you before I left?”_

Jared knew exactly what she was talking about, she had accused him and Jensen of being together and sneaking around.

“No. I’m hanging up now…later.”

Jared quickly hung the phone up and sat next to Jensen on the porch. He took the last hit off of his cigarette then flicked it across the yard. He turned to Jared and pulled him into a kiss.

“What the fuck was she talking about?”

“I told you she always says that I’m in love with you and said we’ve been together without telling anyone.”

“Really? Yeah, she’s always had the hots for you. She’s already jealous were close and…”

Jensen trailed off and kissed Jared again.

“And what?”

Jensen stood up and walked toward the Impala. Jared jumped up and grabbed his arm, pulling him until he stopped walking.

“Damn you’re hyper. Save all that energy for when you’re in the backseat of my car.”

“What were you going to say?”

“Huh? Oh, uh I just was gonna say I can’t wait to see the look on her face when she finds out I got you because she wants you almost as much as I do.”

“Yeah, you Ackles’ just can’t get enough of me can you?”

Jensen rolled his eyes and got into the Impala. He was going to point out that the Padalecki’s were just as bad seeing as how Jared’s sister tried on numerous occasions to get with him but decided not to bring it up.

“So how long is it going to take to get there?” Jared asked as Jensen pulled out of the driveway and started driving.

Jensen slid his tongue across his lips and grinned. “Just can’t wait to get some cock, can you?”

“Please, you’re the one that was pulling me out the door and complaining about it taking forever.”

“It _was_ taking forever...we should be there already and I should be buried balls deep in you right about now.” Jensen glanced over at Jared then put his hand on his thigh and tugged on it. “Why the hell are you sitting way over there?”

Jared quickly slid closer to Jensen, trying not to smile too big but he had always imagined that if they were together he would get to lean against Jensen as he drove. Jared put his arm around Jensen’s waist and leaned against him, shifting back in the seat since he was taller than him. Jensen tightened his arm around Jared then started running his hand through his hair absently as he drove and Jared couldn’t help but think how perfect it was but decided not to point it out at the risk Jensen would say he was being girly but he was happy that Jensen did things like that no matter how much he griped about them being girly. He thought it was kind of cute how he acted like he wasn’t into things like this and but deep down Jared could tell Jensen liked them just as much as he did and Jared also liked that Jensen never did things like that with anyone else and he was the only one who got to see the sort of romantic side he tried so hard to keep buried.

Jensen pulled down a dirt road and Jared looked up at him. “You take all of your hook ups out here?”

Jensen tightened his arm around Jared and leaned down and kissed him. “I’ve scoped this place out but used spots on the other side...I’ve been saving this one.”

Jared slid his hand across the fly of Jensen’s jeans, squeezing his denim trapped erection.

“Fuck Jare,” Jensen pushed against Jared’s hand then jerked his head up and kissed him again

“How much longer?”

“Couple’a minutes.”

Jared sighed as he went back to teasing his hand across the bulge in his boyfriend’s jeans. He heard Jensen chuckle and looked up at him. “What?”

“Nothin’...I just love how desperate you are for my cock. Can’t keep your hands or mouth off of it.”

Jared ripped Jensen’s jeans open and carefully unzipped them, pushing on them until Jensen raised his hips up then Jared pushed them down his thighs. He slid back on the seat and licked Jensen’s cock. As he started sucking down he could hear the Impala’s engine speed up and grinned. He felt Jensen tug on his jeans and looked up at him as he started bobbing his head up and down.

“Unzip ‘em,” Jensen said, his voice low and strained.

As soon as Jared had his jeans undone Jensen sucked down on his fingers and started teasing one into Jared. Jared noticed his other hand was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked down hard, dragging his tongue roughly up and down his entire length.

“Fuck,” Jensen grunted as he let go of the wheel and pushed down on Jared’s head. His fingers curled through his hair and he thrust in to try and get Jared to speed up. He put his hand back on the wheel but Jared continued to slowly swallow down on him. “Jare...”

Jared moaned, he loved when Jensen got desperate and his voice sounded like pure sex. He pulled all the way back and heard Jensen whimper. He jerked his fist up and down when Jensen looked at him he grinned. “What do you want?”

“If you’re gonna blow me do it, stop making me even hornier I’m about to just pull onto the side of the road.”

Jensen had two fingers in Jared but removed them and teased one around the edge of his rim. Jared couldn’t wait either and Jensen was teasing him back now making it even harder to wait.

“Are we there yet?”

“Almost.”

Jared swirled his tongue across every inch of Jensen’s cock, pressing it against the sensitive spots. Jensen slid three fingers into him and started massaging his prostate, so Jared took him in quickly, not stopping until his face was brushing against his abs. Jensen groaned and started scissoring his fingers, Jared moaned and started deep throating Jensen. He moaned at the sensation of Jared’s throat vibrating and the feeling of his wide girth stretching out Jared’s throat. He sank down in the seat and started thrusting lightly into his mouth.

“Shit Jare...” Jensen’s mouth fell open as Jared started bobbing his head up and down, moving faster each time he took him in. “Son of a bitch, aw fuck! You love sucking my dick don’t you?”

Jared hummed an agreement sending a jolt of pleasure from the vibration of his response. He could hear Jensen breathing harder, sexy grunts and moans mixed with curses flying out of his mouth. He felt the Impala stop then back up. A few seconds later Jensen shut it off and started pulling on Jared’s hair.

“C’mon Jare driving me fucking insane...let me fuck you.”

Jared sucked down harder, Jensen groaned and leaned his head against the back of the seat as he sank down lower. “Shit it feels fucking good…”

Jared could feel Jensen shuddering so he sucked down on Jensen harder bobbing his head a few more times before pulling off. Jensen pulled his shirt off while he kicked his jeans the rest of the way off. Just as Jared got his shirt over his head Jensen pushed him back and started kissing him fiercely, his hand grabbing at Jared’s hair. Just as the kiss started getting intense Jensen started thrusting against Jared and his arm hit the steering wheel hard as he knelt up.

“Fuck!”

“Maybe we should move to the back.”

Jensen sighed and opened his door as Jared climbed over the backseat. When Jensen climbed in the back he gave him a look.

“What?”

“Only you would get out of the car like that.”

“I didn’t want to wait for you to climb over...plus we’re in the middle of nowhere.” Jensen smirked and kissed Jared. “Remember you’re gonna have to get over your sexual shyness so we can fuck like, _everywhere.”_

“I’m letting you fuck me in the car,” Jared pointed out.

Jensen chuckled. “That’s nothing, I mean...wait! I totally forgot! You’ve never messed around in a car before have you?”

Jared blushed slightly as he shook his head.

Jensen leaned in and kissed him fiercely as he pulled Jared over him and slid his hand down his back, grabbing his ass. “Mm baby I’m gonna make you climax so fucking hard...you’re gonna be _begging_ me to pull over in all kinds of places.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry if there are any typos I'll go back and fix them when I get a chance but for some reason when AO3 updated it went back to my unrevised version.
> 
> *This will eventually be a series, first their senior year in high school, then college and who knows after that
> 
> Follow me on __  
> [tumblr](http://obsessedwith-dean-castiel-sam.tumblr.com/)  
>   


End file.
